Journey Homewards
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: The voice belonged to the one and only Rick Grimes. Sherriff's Deputy of King County, Georgia. Father of the adorable Carl Grimes and husband of the not-so-much-liked Lori Grimes. But even more so…the main character of her brothers' favorite TV show The Walking Dead. A TV show Mara had only began watching, until she somehow ended up living it for real life. Rick/OC/Daryl
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just had this plot bunny hoping around in my head. Tell me, what you think cause in all honesty I probably won't continue it, unless anyone is really interested. Thanks for reading! Oh by the way if I continue it would be a Rick/OC/Daryl fic cause I love both of them so much.

~Love

Cassandra

Mara Taylor was a believer in miracles. She saw them every time one of her three brothers came back from a deployment in the Middle East. Or whenever some cop on the street gave a homeless man the boots off his own feet. However despite Mara's belief in miracles, she was sure the so-called miracle she received was actually a curse. "Are you sure, you know how to shot one of these?" a smooth southern voice asked.

The voice belonged to the one and only Rick Grimes. Sherriff's Deputy of King County, Georgia. Father of the adorable Carl Grimes and husband of the not-so-much-liked Lori Grimes. But even more so…the main character of her brothers' favorite TV show _The Walking Dead_. A TV show Mara had only began watching, until she somehow ended up living it for real life. She wasn't yet too sure it was not a really really realistic dream. "I got sent home from basic training for hurting my back. Not for being unable to qualify with my weapon." Mara snorted, lying her ass off.

She had gotten sent home for failing to qualify with her weapon. But in her defense those target were nowhere near as close as the walkers were. Plus those targets didn't try to eat her either. Rick looked at the young girl for a second. A contemplating look on his face. He trusted Mara as much as he did anyone else he met so far-maybe a little more, because they were in the same boat. Both of them amazingly met in the hospital. Neither one of them knowing what was going on. Although Rick's reaction had been ten times more calm compared to Mara's when he woke her up in the hallways of the dingy hospital. "Alright. I believe you, Mar. But be careful with it okay? It's not a toy." Rick warned handing her a rifle.

Mara rolled her dark brown eyes. "I'm twenty-two, Rick. Not five."

He gave her a small smile before turning to the man who helped him so much. If it weren't for Morgan than Mara and him surely would have died. The man and his son took them in despite the fact they could be very dangerous people. He had shown them the ropes of their new world and provided them with a temporary place to stay. And although Morgan opted to stay a little bit longer, Rick would always be eternally grateful for him. "Are you sure you won't come?" Rick asked.

"A few more days." Morgan insisted, "By then Duane will know how to shoot and I won't be so rusty."

Rick nodded turning back to the police car where Mara sat. She gave him a soft smile before handing him one of the radios. He blinked for second slightly surprised. Mara had a strange habit of somehow knowing what he was thinking. He gave her an appreciated nod before turning his attention back to Morgan. "You have one battery." Rick warned handing the radio to Morgan, "I'll turn mine on every few minutes at dawn. You get up there that's how you'll find us."

Morgan smiled. "You think ahead."

"Can't afford not to nowadays." Mara piped up for the car.

Morgan shot her a small smile. "Listen one thing, they may not seem like much one at a time. But a whole horde of them riled up and hungry…you better watch your guys back. Especially hers. The way you said you found her, it's obvious she didn't just wake up like you did. Now I don't know what happened to make her just forget something like this going on, but it can't be good."

Rick nodded. "Don't worry, I'll watch her back."

From inside the car, Mara snorted. Amnesia? What a loud of bull. Unfortunately though it was better than saying 'hey I come from a different world, where all this suffering just makes really good TV.' Cause that would go over really well. Mara sighed running a hand through her thick mangled black locks. For years, she tried to grow it out to be as long as her mother's hair was. Now however she wanted to chop it all off. The stupid thing was always looking messy and getting stuck on stuff. Earlier that evening she was almost killed by a walker cause her hair got stuck on a door knob. Thankfully Rick was there to save her.

A shot rang out in the air and Mara knew it was time to go. "Old friend?" Mara asked as Rick got into the driver's seat.

He shot her a look. "Something like that. How'd ya know?"

"I'm good at reading people like that."

"Yeah, well stop." Rick said, though his tone wasn't unfriendly.

She smiled at him peeking out the window. Rick glanced at her curiously. "You think they'll be alright?" she murmured, as she watched Morgan's car disappear.

"Honestly, I don't know anything anymore Mar. I just pray that they do." Rick sighed.

Mara gave him a soft smile. "I think they will. I mean they made it this far didn't they?"

Rick gave her soft smile. He couldn't explain it but there was something that drew him to Mara. Perhaps it was the fact that in a way they were the same. Or the fact that from step one Mara was just as positive as him that he'd find Lori and Carl. Which was actually the only thing she was positive about in this whole mess. "I take it, you're going to go shoot that corpse with met by the bicycle?" Mara mentioned as he parked the car.

He glanced at her. "You really got to stop doing that. It freaks me out you can read me so easily without knowing me that long."

"I'll stop halfway through episode 4 of this horror." Mara muttered, her eyes glued to the window besides her.

He blinked, but decided to let it go. "I'll be back. Stick tight."

"I'm not dumb enough to do anything else."

Rick smiled shaking his head before heading out to the poor half-eaten woman he saw earlier. Meanwhile Mara sat in the front seat trying to recall every detail her brothers spout to her about the damn show. Each one she remembered got written down in a small black notebook, her brother Zane got for her return home present. A shot rang out in the air and within minutes Rick came running back to the car. By then Mara had the notebook tucked protectively into her ugly black rucksack. It was the only thing that she had left attaching her to the world she belonged to. An ugly bag her brother Bryon thrown at her to use for their upcoming camping trip. However instead of being used for camping, it was being used for survival-as well as a home to a book that could disrupted the whole TV show's plot if it ever gotten into the hands of the wrong person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was never expecting so many reviews. Anyway I wrote chapter two, but I'm slightly worried about Rick being OC, especially towards the end. But I'll let you decide that. Since I'm sick there's a good chance I'll write the next chapter depending on how people feel about this one. I'm not going to lie this story is not a serious, it's more of a parody than anything. Though I do plan on putting some Rick/OC and Daryl/OC loving in it. Out of curiosity who do you think Mara would get along best with?**

**~Cassandra**

"You're joking. Someone was stupid enough to do that?" Mara laughed at the smiling cop.

"It's not a bad idea if you think about it. With a motorized barstool you'd always have a seat at a bar and a ride home, it just still qualifies as driving a vehicle while intoxicated." Rick smiled, "What about you? Any fun stories?"

"Probably more than necessary. I have three older brothers back home. Each one of them in the military." Mara's smile faltered a little. "I was the only who didn't make it. Not that they cared much. My oldest brother Bryon nearly got into a fight with my recruiter when he heard I was joining. Easton my second oldest brother actually had to hold him back, while Zane the youngest of the three dumb asses was on the ground laughing."

"They must've been glad to have you home."

Mara smile was replaced with a small frown. Rick noticed the faraway look in her eyes. "You're a good father, Rick. Don't mean to get sappy on you, but you are?"

He smiled at her softly. "How would you know?"

"Easy. If I were missing the only ones looking for me would be my brothers. My father couldn't give a damn if I vanished." Mara murmured. The relationship between her father and her if anything was shattered. It was never something to brag about in the first place. The early death of her mother was much to blame for that. However thanks to her failure to join the army, her father had officially disowned her. And in turn her brothers officially disowned him. "Anyway enough with the sad talk. We'll find your family by the end of the week."

"You seem so sure about that." Rick said uncertain what to make of Mara's optimism.

"Look Rick, I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone." Mara said her voice dead serious.

Rick glanced at her curious and admittedly slightly worried. There was still the option of Mara being an insane criminal in his book. Though it was rather slim. "I know this is going to sound too good to be true, but I swear it's the truth." She was staring at him now. "I am always right. Always. And if one day I am-ever by the grace of God not right, then I'll give you what is perhaps the last chocolate bar known to man."

He cracked a grin. However it fell the moment Mara waved the chocolate bar in front of him. The fact she even had a Hershey bar was an almost baffling reality. "You have an actual Hershey bar in that bag of yours and you didn't tell me?" Rick half-heartedly teased.

"This my friend is not any ordinary rucksack. It's a US army Mollie Rucksack that I just so happen to spray paint black after Zane threw it at me. And it holds perhaps more than you can even imagine. Besides where do you think Duane got that random pack of gum from?" Mara bragged.

Rick was about to ask her what else she carried in that magical bag of hers, when the patrol car suddenly came to a slowing halt. He sighed looking down at the gas gage. It wasn't a surprise to him at all that they were out of gas. He had know for the last couple miles. "Out of gas?" Mara asked, "Well I can't say I didn't see this coming. Come on officer let's get a walking."

Mara opened the door swinging herself gracefully out the car. Rick stayed watching the young woman for a second. She was something that was for sure. Despite the fact the world ended or that there 'people' eating people, she somehow remained cheerful. Though he could also attribute that to her whole denial about thing happening. After all the first thing she said-well screeched to Rick was '_you're not real!' _Whatever that meant.

"You coming Officer Friendly? Or are you going to continue analyzing me from the car?" Mara called.

"I'm not analyzing you." Rick lied hopping out of the car.

Mara rolled her eyes, but let it go. It didn't take a genius to figure out Rick was still trying to come to terms with who she was. The man probably thought she was crazy with her go-get-them attitude. A big contrast to her original panicking paranoid self when he first woke her up. "Wouldn't be surprised if he suspected you to be fucking bipolar, Mara. It's the end of the world and you're having a ball here." She muttered to herself.

It wasn't long before Rick was right beside her with the gas can. And it wasn't even longer before they realized the patrol car had conveniently stopped near a gas station. Rick gave her a look before motioning her to stay besides him. She nodded ignoring the temptation to tell him there was no gas here. But she couldn't risk the chance of revealing too much.

They walked quietly around the abandoned campground surrounding the station. Their eyes glancing sadly around them. There was everything from rotting corpses laying out in the sunlight to tricycles a little girl would love. A shiver ran up Mara's spine. She knew what happened next, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Rick, I'm not one to chicken out easily, but there's nothing here. " Mara expressed.

Rick glanced at her, the emotion in his eyes almost matching hers. "I can't blame you for being scared Mara, but we don't have the luxury to rule this place out on a whim. Look stay here, where it's safe. I'll go see if there's any gas left."

Mara shook her head. She didn't know if being from a different world granted her some sort of strange immunity to death, but it didn't seem to be fair to leave Rick by himself to kill a poor little girl. Even if she was a walker. "No. We stick together, no matter how much of a bad idea I think this is."

He nodded giving her a brief smile before continuing to walk towards the pumps. Mara couldn't help but smirk slightly at the "**No Gas**" sign hanging on them. However it quickly vanished when Rick wearily eyed her. It wasn't hard to see he was getting tired fast of her 'predictions' coming true. Luckily their awkward interaction came to an end thanks to a strange noise. Rick spun around his hand on his belt. Mara moved closer to him. Her heart racing.

Rick took the first step forward walking a few paces before freezing. He shot Mara a look asking if she heard it too…the footsteps. She nodded, crouching down simultaneously with him. For a brief second Rick was grateful to whatever voodoo mindreading powers Mara owned. However his gratitude disappeared as he caught eye of a sickly pair of white legs scuffling along. One of Mara's hands clutched his shoulders as a soft '_don't_' escaped her. But it was ignored the moment he saw the little girl's hand reach down to grab the teddy bear.

"Little girl." He called following her. "I'm a policeman. Little girl…don't be afraid. Okay? Little girl-"

Mara closed her eyes picturing the heartbreaking scene from where she was. The poor kid was a walker. A gruesome looking one too. She could practically her the regret in Rick's sigh as the girl came growling towards him. Without a second thought she pushed her cowardliness a side and rushed towards Rick. "What are you doing, Rick? She's dead. Shoot her!" Mara called out, although she knew it needn't be said.

Rick gave one last pitiful look at the walker before pulling the trigger. The walker flew back with a sickening splash. Slowly Mara walked over to the slightly shaking Rick. Quiet she wrapped an arm around his bringing both it and the gun down together. "There was nothing you could do, Rick. It was either kill her or be eaten." Mara assured, her arm still wrapped around his.

He nodded numbly before stumbling over to a nearby car. "She was a little girl, Mar. A few years younger than Carl or Duane. What if it had been one of them-"

"Rick Grimes don't you do this to me now. You know damn well your son and wife are alive. And if you don't believe your own judgment then believe mine, cause I am not lying to you when I saw they're alive. I know it! I can feel it in whatever military instinct rubbed off on me in boot camp you hear?" Mara snapped, "Besides I'm the emotional psychotic lunatic here, remember? Not the other way around."

Rick chuckled slightly giving Mara one last look. "Thanks Mar. I'm glad to have you with me. Even if you are an emotional psychotic lunatic with weird mutant powers."

"Whatever Officer Friendly, you'll be missing them once they disappear after episode four of this drama-rama. Now let's get a move on, before more of those things show up." Mara said making her way through the maze of cars.

Rick couldn't help but smile. Mara was right. Lori and Carl were alive, he could feel it in his bones. And if they weren't…well Rick had a feeling Mara wouldn't just let him give up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter. I feel it's kind of wooden but like always I'll leave that up to you. Should I rewrite it or leave it be?**

**~Cassandra**

"You sure, you don't want me to carry anything Rick?"

It must've been the hundredth time Mara had asked him that in the past two hours. Since there was no gas at the station or another station in the vicinity. They were left to do the only reasonable thing there was…walk. And while Mara only had to carry her rucksack, Rick was carrying the guns, a bag filled with necessities and the gas can. "I'm fine, Mar. That bag you're carrying is practically twice your size. You don't need to carry anything else." Rick assured.

Mara gave him a look. "I know I always say this, but you do remember that I did happen to go to basic. They make you march miles with a fifty pound ruck, a helmet, Kevlar vest and your M-16."

"You also hurt your back in basic remember? It was why you got sent home. Don't need you screwing it up anymore with no more doctors around." Rick reminded.

Mara bit the inside of her cheek. She had a feeling her lie was going to come back and bite her one day. Until then she was still too embarrassed to tell the truth. "At least let me carry the gas can. It weighs nothing."

Rick gave her a reluctant look, but Mara continued to press. "Please Rick. I feel useless not carrying anything."

"Fine, but as soon as you get tired you're to give it back to me."

"Yes, big brother." Mara snorted rolling her eyes.

He smiled shaking his head at the stubborn woman. Mara had once told him that she was a Grayson, and that nothing kept a Grayson down. Something that she continuously proved to be true to Rick. Even if it was mostly because she was just too damn stubborn. "Looks like there's a house up ahead. If we're lucky they might have some gas to spare." Rick pointed out.

Mara nodded silently following Rick. Once again she decided not to tell Rick what she already knew. That they wouldn't be finding any gas again. At least this time there were no walkers. Only grisly dead bodies rotting about. Mara swallowed hard pushing the thought away as she picked up her pace to catch up with Rick. "You alright?" He asked worried.

"Peachy." Mara murmured.

"No, visions from the great seer Mara huh?" Rick joked half-heartedly. As much as he hated to admit it, Rick was actually beginning to believe in Mara's all foreseeing power. Normally such ideas made him laugh, but after a while everything Mara predicted eventually came to light. Moreover the world had come to an end from something just as improbable as Mara's 'gift'. So what gave him the right to question what was real anymore?

"None so far." Mara gave him a weak smile.

Rick could tell it was a lie. She looked ready to gag about something. However Rick let it go, continuing his way to the porch of the farm house. "Hello!" he called dropping the bags on the ground, "Police Officer out here! Can my friend and I borrow some gas?"

Mara watched him wearily as he headed towards the house. She followed him, gas can ready in hand. However she was stopped partway by Rick giving her the signal to wait. An impatient sigh escaped her. Not only would him walking in the house be pointless, but he was treating her like a child. "Rick. I'm twenty-two." Mara protested walking after him.

He ignored her. "Hello?"

He walked up to the front door peering into the glass panels, before knocking. "Hello, anybody home?"

"Obviously not Rick, if there were then they'd already have a shotgun drawn at us or something." Mara commented.

As always Rick gave her an exasperated look before deciding to ignore her . She let out a growl following him as he checked out the windows. "Why do I tell you anything if you're just going to ignore me?" Mara snapped as he froze in place.

"I had to see it for myself." Rick answered his voice a little hoarse.

He wasn't shaking this time, but his face was still pale. Mara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His blue eyes shot her a grateful. She nodded stepping towards the window to look for herself, but was stopped by Rick grabbing her wrist. "Don't. It's nothing anyone wants to see." Rick said softly.

Mara nodded not bothering to argue which Rick was grateful for . With one last glance back at the window he exited the porch all the while still holding on to Mara. It wasn't until Rick made it to a stone bench where they could sit on that he let go. "It's going to be alright, Rick. I know it's hard to believe with all the horrors we keep seeing, but we're going to make it through." Mara assured.

"I know." Rick replied, "Come on let's see if their truck is working. Maybe we can take that to the city."

"Alright, but you're driving." Mara ordered.

Rick shook his head as he walked to the truck. "Since when am I not driving?"

Mara smiled watching him search the truck. "Trust me, it's better that way. You don't want this little girl here driving, she'll crash into a tree or something."

It wasn't far from the truth. Mara was a horrible driver. So bad that she somehow how scared all three of her brothers three military brothers into never letting her drive again. And all three of them had been deployed in battle at least twice. "I take it, you're one of the people I pull over for driving like a beginner?" Rick asked slamming the truck door despondently.

Mara flashed him a grin. "Wouldn't be too far from the truth. Never got my licenses. After nearly crashing into a Jimmy Jones with Bryon, almost falling asleep while driving on a highway with Easton, and 'accidentally' hitting Zane's car while backing out, none of my brothers want to be my driving coach anymore."

"Well, there's plenty of open space now surprisingly. We can have you practice next time we get another car." Rick offered.

"You don't want that. There's a reason God made legs."

"Trust me, Mar. With the way things are looking, by the time we find another car you'll be done with walking for good."

The pair laughed temporarily forgetting the dead couple inside. They headed back towards the bags only to be stopped by the sound of a horse. Rick's head snapped towards the sound. His blue eyes gazing at the beautiful brown horse waiting in the field. It was a miracle, unfortunately Mara didn't see it that way. "No way." Mara gasped grabbing Rick's hand. "We are not going near that thing, Rick. For all we know a walker could have bitten it and now it's infected."

Rick stared at her in disbelief. "An infected horse?"

"Hey, it happened in 28 Days Later. Who says it can happen now? All we need is that thing biting one of us thus turning you or me into one of those disgusting things." Mara babbled.

Rick shook his head smiling. Looked like someone had a slight fear of horses. Who would have guessed? "Look, I'm going to go round up the horse, Mar. You –you stay near the bags. You know just in case the horse decides to go mad on me and turn me into a walker." Rick teased heading off to the barn.

Mara frowned. "Oh haha, make fun of the girl who is always right. Well, we'll see who is laughing when that creature decides to make you its lunch!"

Rounding up the horse was easier than Rick had expected. All it took was a calm steady voice to saddle the horse up. The real trouble was in getting Mara to get on. At first Rick thought she was just uneasy about them, but his mind was quickly changed the minute Mara started to back away from the animal. Her browns eyes went large and her normally tan skin paled. Rick hopped off the horse. "See? The horse and I are fine. Neither one of us are bitten." Rick assured jokingly, "Now let's get the bags and head off."

Mara bit her lip. "Yeah about that…how about you ride old Betsy here and I'll walk alongside you guys? Or you can ride ahead and I'll meet you there!"

Rick turned to look at her. Mara had half-expected to see a mocking expression on the cop's face. After all her brothers always laughed at her about the phobia. The novelty of it worn out when she was ten according to Bryon, now it was just funny. So it surprised Mara when instead of a look of laughter, Rick gave her one of sympathy. "I take it, you're scared of horses." He stated.

"Petrified." Mara admitted her face heating up, "When I was seven, my parents sent me to summer camp. It was fun until my horse threw me off its back. I had to go get my arm reset after that. Broke it thanks to the fall, since then I've been terrified of them."

"You're going to be fine, Mara. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, but we have to ride that horse. It's the fastest way to Atlanta." Rick coaxed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. It's just-Rick, that horse is going to throw us off its back some point in Atlanta. I just know it." Mara revealed.

Unfortunately Rick took her statement to be more of fear rather than actual premonition. "Mara, you'll be fine. If you want, I'll sit behind you that way if the horse does throw us off-you'll fall on me."

Mara bit her lip. "Fine. But if I'm right then I'm drinking your beer."

He gave her a perplexed look. As she trailed off to the horse with his bag. "Don't tell me you have beer in that bag too?"

"Three brothers, Rick. All of above the age of twenty-one. Of course they make me carry beer for the camping trip, but don't get too excited Bryon was carrying the majority of it."

"Mar. I think one beer just might be a blessing nowadays." He turned to her, "You're going have to get on first."

She pales a bit, but nods. "I'm a Grayson. We fear nothing and overcome everything."

Rick watches trying to hold back both the horse and his laughter as Mara flops on top of it. After what seems like forever Mara finally makes it over the top. He smiles seeing the mixture of accomplishment and trepidation on her face. Without another word he swings himself gracefully onto the horse. "Show off." Mara mutters, but she's gripping the saddle hard.

"You're going to be fine, Mar." Rick repeats as he takes hold of the reins.

The horse starts off causing Mara to squeak. Her back pressed into his chest as close as possible with the rucksack on. "Let's go easy on this okay? Mara here isn't too fond of horses and I haven't done this in years." Rick murmured to the horse.

"What do you mean you haven't done this in-" her words fall short as the horse rids off. "Shit! Get me off! Get me off!"

However Rick ignores her cries as he does his best to slow the horse down. She has to get over her fear sometime. Might as well be now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews as always. You guys are what keep this story going-no joke there. Anyway I am pretty happy with this chapter, a lot of action going on here. Plus Glenn finally makes an appearance-yeah! It won't be long before Daryl shows up or before Rick is hopefully reunited with his family lol. Anyway here's a question for you folks.**

**How do you like Mara? She's not too Mary-sue or anything is she? Do you like how she predicts everything to, Rick?**

**Let me know that way I can work on writing her character. Thanks!**

**~Cassandra**

Mara didn't know when she blacked out or fell asleep as Rick would later put. All Mara knew was that one minute she was comfortably past out in Rick's arms, then the next she was being pulled out of them by a bunch of hungry hands. She screamed fighting them off to the best of her ability, but the weight of her rucksack made the task uneasy. For a second Mara was sure this would be the death of her. Until the blessed hand of Rick Grimes pulled her up, while at the same time shooting whatever walkers were there. "Quick under the tank!" Mara ordered dragging him to the nearest tank.

Mara dove under the tank crawling as fast she could to the opening she knew laid underneath it. Without a second thought she pulled herself inside expecting Rick to follow. However she quickly realized that wasn't the case as gun shots went off. Six went off before she heard Rick's voice apologizing to his family. A sigh escaped Mara as she popped her head out of the hole. "Get the fuck in here, Rick!"

Rick blinked slightly confused, but did has told without hesitation. He slammed the bottom shut only find himself being hugged tightly by Mara. "Thank God, you're alright. I don't know who I would talk to if you died." She sniffed.

"I would've died if you didn't pop your head out." Rick wheezed, "How did you know there was an opening on the bottom?"

Mara gave him a pointed look to which Rick either read to be, 'I went to basic dumbass' or 'my brothers are in the military, dummy.' Though the honest truth was, she had seen episode one of the Walking Dead only a few days ago and remembered it. "Anyway you got a knife or something on you?" Mara asked.

She was in no mood to play oblivious right then. Not after nearly being made into walker food. Plus getting her eardrums torn out thanks to the fact that there was another fucking walker in the tank with them, definitely did not make her to do list. So for this incident, Mara decided to screw her original plan and blurt everything she knew as it came along. "No, why?" Rick questioned.

"If you go a little further into this tank there is a dead soldier, he's a walker." Mara answered.

"How do you know this? Did you already look, Mar? Are you bit?" his voice raised in concern at the last part.

"No Rick, I'm fine. I-I just know things okay? Can we not get into this right now? There a shit load of walkers out there trying to eat us! And there's one inside, who will-" a low growl cut her off.

Rick took immediate action and shot it, causing a loud ringing to burst through the tank because of the noise. Mara groaned covering her ears. "That's exactly what I didn't want to happen!" she cried as Rick stumbled around.

Eventually the noise and the pain disappeared, leaving a slightly disorientated Mara to wonder just where the hell Rick went in the small tank? She shrugged rolling the dead walker over. Wherever he was, he'd be back soon enough. It wasn't like he-well they could escape without Glenn's help. Until then she had a gun to remove from a certain dead soldier along with pockets of his to check.

Sure enough as soon as she removed the gun from the soldier's holster, Rick thudded back into the tank. She looked at him slightly curious. "How bad is it out there?" Mara asked.

"They're everywhere. I don't know what to do. There's no way out for us, and the guns are in the middle of the herd." Rick admitted.

Mara sighed handing Rick the pistol and a few spare rounds. "I found these in his pocket, but I'm keeping the grenade. Not like a cop knows how to use one anyway."

"I hate to say it, but I don't think a few rounds and a grenade are going to save us, Mar." Rick muttered placing his head in his hands, "I don't think anything will at this point. I'm sorry I brought you out here, Mara. It was a stupid idea."

"It's only a stupid idea when you know better, Rick. Plus I was the one, who decided to come with, remember? I could've stayed with Morgan if I really wanted too." Mara smiled, placing her hands on his cheeks, "Anyway you forgetting the overall picture."

Rick cocked an eyebrow. He seriously had no idea what Mara was talking about. They were surrounded by hundreds of walkers with no way of escape. If they didn't die in this tank, then at least one of them would certainly die out there. And as much as Rick wanted to see his family…he couldn't stand the idea of Mara being the one who died. "Officer Friendly, I do believe you have forgotten our little bet for the last chocolate bar on Earth." Mara reminded, "I said you'd see your family before the end of the week and I am sure as hell not going to be proven wrong because of this little snafu."

"Mara, whatever you're thinking stop it. I'm not going let you do something stupid to get us out of here." Rick ordered.

Mara gave him a pointed look. "I'm not that brave, Rick."

"Then what are you-"

"We're going to be saved, Rick. Just give it a minute, okay? The all-seeing Mara fucking knows it."

He blinked not knowing what to say. Mara smirked holding up three fingers. Silently she counted down , each finger going down in sync with her lip movements. Rick opened his mouth to say something, but right as her last finger went down the impossible happened, "_Hey you, dumbass. You in the tank. Cozy in there?"_

Rick turned questioningly towards the radio attached in the front of the tank. He eyed Mara puzzled, but she simply smirked and shrugged. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to wonder about Mara's weird know it all abilities. They had gotten help. "_Hey you alive in there?"_

"Be careful-" Mara warned but it was too late Rick had hit his head on the roof while trying to make a dive for the radio. She sighed leaning against the wall. Why she had even remembered that small detail was a mystery.

"Hello? Hello?" Rick called.

There was a sigh. _"There you are. I've been wondering."_

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me, right now?"

Mara couldn't help but mutter '_no shit'_ under her breath. Like always though, it was overlooked by Rick. Not that Mara could blame him this time. There were more pressing matters than her sarcastic comments at the moment. "_Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."_

"Is there any good news?" Rick asked.

"_No."_

"Listen whoever you are. I don't mind telling you, I'm a little concern in here."

By now Mara stopped paying attention. Thanks to her already watching the first four episodes, there was surprisingly not much she didn't remember. In fact you could almost say that every little detail of the show was strangely engraved into her brain. Making her easily bored when talking scenes such as this came up. "Mara, we gotta go. We're going to jump off the right side of the tank and run towards an alley not too far away." Rick explained, he grabbed her shoulders, "Stay by my side where I can see you."

"Trust me, Rick. That is one thing you don't have to worry about." Mara assured.

Rick nodded, opening the top hatch of the tank. He slipped out for a second, before quickly shooting a hand inside to drag her out. Mara had to admit how shocked she was that both her and her rucksack were able to come out at once. But then again it was a military tank. Her thoughts were short lived by Rick pulling her off the tank with him as he jumped. She tumbled landing not too far away from him. Luckily for her the rucksack had cushioned her fall. "Come on!" Rick yelled grabbing her wrist.

He pulled her down the road shooting anything that got in their path. It wasn't long before they were faced with the amazing kickass Asian character Mara knew as Glenn. "Not dead! Come on!"

Rick pushed her ahead as they ran through the alleyway. Glenn led them to an emergency fire ladder to which Mara hastily climbed as fast as she could. She looked down to see Rick still covering her back. If Mara didn't know better she would say the officer almost cared too little about his life. "Rick, get your ass up here! What are you waiting for?!" Mara cried back down.

He glanced at her, before quickly pulling himself up the ladder. It wasn't until they made it to the platform that they stopped. Mara gasped trying to catch her breath. Rick patted her back looking as equally exhausted as her. Glenn stared at them, "Nice moves there Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't my intention." Rick defended.

"Yeah, whatever yee-haa! You're still a dumbass." Glenn insulted.

"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to insult him." Mara intervened.

Rick glanced at her, once again not knowing how to take what she said. "I didn't know you had a friend with you. What is she your deputy?" Glenn asked.

"He wishes." Mara snorted.

Rick gave her an amused look. "I'm Rick. That's Mara, she's a friend of mine. Thanks, we'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"Glenn. You're welcome." Glenn replied taking his hand.

"Um guys, do these things know how to climb? Cause if they don't, then they're learning awfully fast." Mara interrupted.

The boys looked at each other, before peeking down at the walkers desperately trying to climb the ladder. Rick pulled Mara back as if to shield her with his body. They turned to the other row of ladders. Mara gulped. Along with horses, she also was petrified of heights. Looks like she was getting over another fear today. "Well at least on the bright side…it's the fall that will kill us. I'm a glass half full type of guy." Glenn offered.

"Not helping." Mara muttered, causing the boys to turn to her, "You guys go first. I'm going to take a little while longer than you."

Glenn shrugged taking the lead. Rick however was hesitant. "You're afraid of heights too?"

"Yes, now go! We don't have time to share my reasons why, Rick. Okay? I promise you though, I won't take forever." Mara snapped.

He sighed, but did as asked. Reluctantly Mara started to climb the ladder. Back in basic, she had to climb multiple things to try and face her fear of heights. One of them being a giant tower supposedly three stories high. Compared to that this should be a piece of cake for her. As long as she didn't look down that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Snow Day + Nothing else to do = Chapter Five! Mara and Rick finally run into the group, yeah! This chapter so far I think is alright, not my favorite. I had to change some of the lines and actions to fit Mara in, but I hoped I didn't change too much. Like always, Mara's focus goes in and out when it comes to the plot. Mainly because I truly think if I were in her shoes, I too would be like blah blah blah can we get on to the exciting part-plus I'm too lazy to write the whole thing sorry. Anyway I won't lie, Mara is a bitch to Merle, but remember she has only seen the first four episodes so she doesn't exactly have a good taste of the Dixon brothers yet. Anywho I hoped I wrote Merle write, I was kind of struggling with him.**

**Question 1 for you folks: Who do you think would be a good to play Mara? Out of curiosity.**

**Quetsion 2: I messed up somewhere in the story, not going to lie. I'm just curious to see if you can find my mistake. P.S it ain't a grammar mistake, there's tons of those.**

**P.S: Daryl is appearing soon yeah!**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned The Walking Dead, this would be on TV not **

Rick couldn't help but laugh. The world had gone to shit, his family was missing, and there was a good possibility of him dying at any moment now, yet Mara still amazingly could make him laugh. Even if it wasn't on purpose this time. "The bitch came back the very next day. Oh the bitch came back-thought she was a goner, but the bitch came back…" Mara sang softly as she made her way up the ladder.

The last time she had to climb something this high it was back at basic training. Only then it was easier for her, cause there was something much more scarier than the height itself or a massive herd of walkers there…her first sergeant. The woman had to be the scariest meanest bitch Mara ever met. Even more so, if she were around now Mara was sure all the walkers would flee at the sight of her.

At the top Rick and Glenn were waiting for her with slightly amused smiles. She tried to return it, but could only manage a half one. They were pretty high up. "Come on, Mara. We need to go." Rick said dragging her by the wrist.

She followed them, every word they were saying going over her head. All Mara could focus on was the fact that she was high up. At least-as much as Mara hated to admit it-at least Rick was there besides her. For some reason that mere knowledge made Mara feel ten times safer. Almost as if she were back him with her brothers. "I need you climb down this ladder, Mar. I'll be right behind you, I promise." Rick assured snapping her out of her trance.

"Okay." Mara replied, shakingly going to down. It wasn't as bad as going up, but it still sucked. Finally her feet hit the ground causing a sigh of relief to escape her. She followed Glenn through the empty office building. Every once in a while she glanced back to make sure Rick was still there.

"I'm back. I have some guests plus four geeks in the back alley." Glenn breathed into a walkie talkie.

Glenn stopped abruptly as two walkers approached them. Rick shifted behind Mara ready to shoot. Luckily though right as he about to draw, the door of a building busted open and two guys came out slaying the walkers. Glenn dashed towards the door. "Let's go!"

It was something Mara didn't need to be told twice as she rushed after him. Which wasn't such as good idea because instead of Andrea going off on Rick, it was Mara who got pushed aside. She blinked staring at the gun. " You, son of a bitch!" Andrea snapped, holding her by the shirt.

The character known as Morales tried to intervene to no avail. Rick however was more successful in forcing himself between Mara and the gun. Mara held her breath. She knew nothing would come out of this, but for some reason she was still bothered by the gun in Rick's face. Her hand reached out grabbing onto Rick's arm as she tried to pry herself back in front. He gave her a look through the corner of his eye, warning her to stay still. The damn man wasn't even going to chance her getting killed. "You're kidding right? It's because of these son of a bitches that we're all dead." Andrea swore.

"Andrea, back the hell off." Morales demanded, "Or pull the trigger."

Andrea pulled away crying. "We're dead. All of us, because of you."

Mara had to reframe herself from rolling her eyes. It wasn't Andrea's fault, Mara knew better. Nor was it her fault, that Mara decided to withhold all information from them. Except Rick that is, he was a special case. "I don't understand." Rick stated.

Mara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rick, we shot off enough rounds to alert every walker in town. But that's not our fault. We were told there was a refugee center here not a flash mob of walkers. Besides how were we supposed to know you guys were in here?"

Morales frowned before pushing Rick and her along a path. He started to babble about what they were doing and the rules of survival. This time Mara rolled her eyes. She knew they were going to blame them for the impending disaster on their hands. Which in a way was their fault, but not intentionally. "You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said, as they came face to face with a crowd of walkers clawing at the glass doors.

Rick turned pale and clammy. His blue eyes staring at the scene wide. Already Mara could see the guilt and responsibility setting in him. The officer was a true gentleman if Mara ever seen one. Her admiration came to an end when one of the walkers picked up a rock and started hitting the glass. It began to crack causing the group to disperse. Mara stared at it in wonder. She had always thought zombies were dumb creatures, but from what she saw so far walkers were far from it. Rick yanked her back alongside him. "What the hell were you doing out there, anyway?" Andrea demanded to know.

"I told you, we were looking for the refugee center." Mara muttered.

Rick gave her a reluctant look as he turned conflicted towards Andrea. "Trying to flag a helicopter."

"A helicopter? Man, that's crap. There ain't no helicopter." T-Dog swore.

"You were chasing a hallucination? Imagining things, it happens." Jacqui said, trying to help.

"I saw it." Rick argued.

"We saw it." Mara corrected. Though in honest truth she had still been passed out. Nonetheless she knew for a fact Rick wasn't lying. Rick shot her a look, before sending his attention back to the group at the mention of others. Mara bit her lip in acknowledgement. It wouldn't be much longer until Rick was reunited with his family…leaving Mara on her lonesome. The thought crept slowly through her mind. She hadn't thought about it until now…what she would do after Rick found his family. It was an idea Mara did not like to entertain.

There was a gunshot and Mara instantly groaned. Somehow she had forgotten about dickweed on the roof. "Oh no, is that Dixon?" Andrea asked.

Without hesitation the group rushed up to the roof where the 'great' Dixon brother Merle stood, popping off rounds. She sighed. Mara didn't even know the guy yet she was already done with his bullshit. "Hey Dixon! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?" someone yelled.

Merle just laughed. "Hey ya atta be more polite to a man with a gun."

Mara rolled her eyes as she watched the redneck jump down from the pipe he was on. "Only common sense." Merle continued.

"Like he has any." Mara muttered earning a quick jab from Rick.

Morales and T-Dog lurched forward towards the man. T-Dog began yelling at him for wasting bullets they didn't have earning a slur of racial insults from Merle. Mara growled upon hearing the words 'taco-bender.' She just so happened to be a quarter taco-bender, even if no one could tell. "Hey, watch it asshole! Cause if there's one thing us taco-benders know how to do, it's make a shank and stick it in your eye." Mara snapped.

Merle's head snapped towards her. "Well looky here. We got ourselves a little hippie. Nice try sweet cheeks, but ole' Merle don't take orders from taco-benders, women or ni-"

"You got something you want to say to me?" T-Dog interrupted.

"T-Dog just relax. Now Merle, we got enough trouble. Okay?" Morales tried to intervene.

Merle just smiled. "You wanna know what I gotta say?"

"Yeah!" T-Dog cried ready for a fight.

The next thing Mara knew T-Dog threw a punch only to be sideswiped with the rifle by Merle. Rick sprung into action, his cop skills once again kicking in. Unfortunately it was short lived as Merle threw a punch sending Rick to the ground. Mara felt her blood boil. No one laid a hand on her friends. Without thinking Mara shoved Merle all her weight, causing them to fall hard. She tried to concentrate on everything her father, her brothers, her Drill Sergeants and her short-term karate instructor taught her. However as much as she hated to say it, all her family taught her was multiple ways to hit a guy in the nuts. While everything else she learned was for a fight not as intense as this. So instead Mara was left to claw, bite, and land only a few good kicks on Merle. Something that ended the minute Merle landed a hard punch on her cheek. The world went black suddenly.

"_Mara! Baby, wake up. Please wake up, baby girl. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too."_

"Dad?" Mara mumbled opening her eyes. However it wasn't her father's cold hazel eyes she was met with. It was Rick amazingly warm blue eyes. She gave him a weak smile. "Hey. You take asshole down already?"

Rick cracked a small grin. "Yeah. I saw him hit you and I don't know, I just kind of lost. Damn near would've killed the man if it hadn't been for my police force training."

He stared at her for a moment. His thumb caressing her throbbing cheek. "You're going to have a bruise, but other than that you'll be alright. Thank God, I don't know who I would talk to without ya."

Mara gave him a small grin. "It would be a pity if you lost me, seeing how I'm probably the coolest person you ever met."

"Don't doubt it." Rick smiled, "Can you stand?"

Mara nodded. "Of course, this isn't my first rodeo, Officer. Big brothers love to wrestle. Plus I may gotten into a few school fights with this kid named Victor when I was nine. Though I'm pretty sure what my brothers did to him is probably worse than what you did to Merle."

Then again in the long run, Merle would have to cut his hand off. Okay…so maybe Rick did win this battle. "From what you tell me about your brothers, I can imagine they went to town on the poor fella."

She shrugged standing up. "Pretty much. So where are we on escaping?"

"We tried using some underground tunnels, but it was no go." Rick explained, "Mar, I hate to ask you this, but do you see anything? Anything at all, cause I could really use the help of your powers right now."

Mara sighed closing her eyes. Her head throbbed immensely slightly hindering with her overall decision making capabilities. She bit her lip. This would probably be something she regret later. "Your scent. They can tell you apart from your scent, Rick. If you can somehow change your scent to match theirs, it'll be a big part in helping us get out." Mara revealed.

"That's it, Mar? Nothing else." Rick questioned.

"Rick, sometimes my…'visions' as you would call them aren't always images of what's going to happen but sometimes just whispers telling me what to do." Mara lied, silently she thanked God for writing being her dream career. If it wasn't, Mara couldn't say she would have be able to come up with a lie so easily. "Look Rick, there's nothing more I can see or hear right now. And we don't have time to argue about this. All I know is that if you consider my advice then we will definitely get out of here."

Rick nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. Slowly he walked over to the edge of the building. His eyes searching for anything. Mara's whispers gave him an idea on how to get out, but not one on where to go. He grabbed the binoculars on the ground and started looking around the area. Mara said she saw them getting out. She saw him meeting up with Lori and Carl by the end of the week. And by God, Rick fucking believed her. Nothing Mara ever said was a lie. "That construction sight, those trucks …they always keep keys on hand." Rick said as he spotted it.

Morales looked at it, then at the herd down below. "You'll never make it pass the walkers."

"We will, I have a plan. It may not be a pretty one but it'll work." Rick mentioned eyeing Mara.

She smiled at him, rubbing her arm shyly. "Right, Officer Friendly has a plan. What is this Hogan's Heroes?" Merle drawled.

Mara rolled her eyes. "You never shut up do you know?"

"I'd watch it, ya little mutt. If I weren't tied up here, I'd show the right way to use that mouth of yers." Merle commented.

Rick placed a warning hand on her shoulder. Mara could tell by the look in his eyes he knew exactly what she was thinking. She shrugged it off. "Go do what you gotta do, Rick. I'll join you guys in a second, okay? I'm going to have a little chat with our friend Merle here."

"Mar. Don't do anything stupid-"

"Rick, you have a walker to kill and dissect. There's no time for you worry about me or what I'm going to do to this asshole." Mara smiled sweetly, "But if it makes you feel any better I won't get physical with him. Oh by the way save me a jacket, cause I plan on going with you and Glenn."

"What? Go where?" Glenn asked looking slightly scared.

"Nothing. Come on, I'll tell you the plan on our way down to the alley." Rick paused turning towards Mara, "You and I are going to have a talk about this vision stuff of yours as soon as we get out of here."

"Aye aye, Officer Friendly!" Mara saluted.

Rick rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. "And you're not coming with us."

"I kinda have to. It was in the vision!" Mara lied. In all honesty she already felt bad enough knowing Merle was going to be left on the roof. And while she could probably prevent that, there was something whispering in the back of her head that it was better this way. Perhaps some parts of the plot just weren't meant to be changed. Besides this wasn't fanfiction, Mara couldn't just simple play God with any character she wanted. Still just because Mara was going to be a bitch and withhold this information, didn't mean she had to be on the roof when it happened.

"So sugar tits, you wanted to talk to ole' Merle huh? Hoping to save some of yer white blood with mine?" Merle flirted.

"Man, shut up!" T-Dog snapped.

"It's okay, T-Dog. I got this." Mara assured him.

Causally she strolled over to him, strutting her hips with each step she took. Being the only girl in a family of five didn't mean Mara lacked womanly essence. From the look in Merle's eyes, she lacked anything but womanly seduction. She crouched down net to Merle close enough that he could hear her whisper but far enough he couldn't grab her when she pissed him off. In a low seductive tone she purred, "It's that type of bigoted racist white trash talk that makes me sure you'll one day end up stuck on a roof with hundreds of walkers dying to eat you. And you what's the best part about that? The only way for you to survive is by cutting of your own hand. But don't worry you'll live. According my brothers, we'll see you in season three. Can't say your life is any better, but hopefully you won't be a druggie hick anymore."

Merle spat at her, lurching forward. "You bitch, ya some kind a sick twisted bitch ain't ya? Well when I get out of these cuffs, you ain't going to be laughing no more."

Mara wiped the spit of her face and smiled. "Look forward to it. See you in two seasons."

She walked away turning towards T-Dog who looked at her confused. "Listen T-Dog , I want to go help Rick and Glenn, but I need to know you can handle Merle's key."

The poor man gave her a weird look. "I'm not stupid, I can hold onto a damn key.

"Alright," Mara said closing her eyes, "I trust you, just whatever you do-don't drop it down a drain."

_**Thanks to all those who take the time to review! You are what keeps this story going.**_

_NL March: I have to admit I love who Mara baffles Rick to, but unfortunately I have a feeling that's going to end after their talk._

_Eminemchick17: Thanks so much for checking out my story-have I mentioned I loved your story, Delilah? Lol Write more please and add Jack. Anyway I toyed with the idea of Mara being immune, but I'm not sure if that's what I want. Like you said it seems too unlikely. However I do want to do something special for her, just don't know what yet._

_ScornedXRose: yeah I agree I'm surprised Rick hasn't questioned her more until now. I think he's just in denial that or extremely occupied, but I think that's going to end-though he might still be a little weirded out by her._

_My Mysterious Guest Write Maddy: I don't know who she's going to get with yet. I'm honestly torn between Daryl and Rick, cause I love them both. But there will definitely be some romance on both parts. Until I finally make a decision. Don't worry though it won't be an awkward group breaking love triangle though._

_Azrael Blood: thanks for the comment, hope this chapter keeps up with expectations. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I apologize for any grammar/spelling/misreading mistakes I make it's one AM and I just had to write this. I have mixed feeling about this chapter, I feel like the beginning is rather wooden but towards the end it gets better. That or I am just really really tired. Either way I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter should have Daryl in it-finally. Though I don't make any promises. Next chapter though also marks the fact that I now have to watch the episodes on Netflix rather than on Itunes as I normally do, so it'll be a tad bit harder.**

**Question: Should Mara stay with the group or go to Atlanta again with Rick/Daryl? And I'm trying to decide what it is in Mara's rucksack-any suggestions?**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Walking Dead except the Rick bobble head I bought at hot topic and a few I Love Daryl shirts…so technically it owns me.**

To the Atlanta group Rick and Mara were a mystery. An odd one at that. Neither one of the two seemed as affected by the rise of the walkers as the others were. Rick still clung to his belief in humanity, common law and the right way. Mara-Mara was just was too relax for someone in this type of situation. While Glenn and Rick were both reluctant to be covered in walker's guts and be sent out into a herd of starving walkers, Mara was more than willing to go with. Sure she grimaced and gagged slightly as the team placed guts on her, but other than a faint compassionate look in her eyes, she was okay about it. "We smell like them?" Rick asked, his eyes on Mara.

It was obvious the police officer had a bigger problem with Mara going than herself. In fact if Rick hadn't mentioned his wife and kids, Andrea would have sworn the two were in a relationship. "Oh yeah." Andrea assured.

"We smell worse than a skunk does." Mara sniffed herself, "In fact if my brothers were around they probably bottle this stuff up and force me to wear it, saying it's a better man repellent then them."

"Well I'll keep that in mind for when my daughters start dating." Morales joked, earning a half-smile from the group. Everyone was on high alert, even someone oblivious like Mara could tell that.

Rick gave Mara one last look. "Mara, you don't have to come with. Glenn and I can handle it-"

"Don't try and talk me out of this, Officer Friendly. I did not just get covered with walker guts to stick around here." Mara lectured, "Besides, you need someone with experience. The last two years of my high school career I was a zombie for my dance class's performance of Thriller. Granted me being rhythmically challenged isn't something of worry here, it's still the same thing."

Surprisingly enough Mara managed to get a few chuckles and soft grins out of the group. It appeared that even in the face of danger Mara could still make people laugh…even if it wasn't her intention too. Rick smiled softly at his friend as he picked up the axe at his feet. They had only known each for two days yet it felt like a lifetime to him. Everything about Mara screamed trust and loyalty. Perhaps it was fact that she was currently his only friend in this new world. Wearily he eyed the dead walker, Mara couldn't end up like that. It was his duty as a friend to protect her. "Be ready when we get back." Rick said swinging the axe, "We're going to need more guts."

Mara grimaced as Rick hacked the walker with a strange new resolve. Despite volunteering to be covered in walker guts and sent out there, Mara couldn't stand the process of creating walker mush. So instead she decided to focus on more important things…like her having to leave her rucksack behind and the fact that stupid Easton was carrying all her clothes at the moment. "Hey Andrea, I hate to ask you this, but I need a favor." Mara whispered to the blond.

The blond looked at her a slight hostility in her eyes. She probably hadn't forgiven them completely for bringing the walkers out to roost. Nonetheless the blond's lips twitched into a small smile. "Sure, what is it"

"My rucksack over there, I can't take it with me this round. Could you watch it for me? Plus if you could just grab me some random clothes from upfront, I'd be really grateful. I literally have nothing but what I have on." Mara requested.

Andrea gave her a curt nod. "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Mara smiled. It was only then did she notice, that Jacqui had covered her in walker mush the whole time they talked. She sighed. Her drill sergeants were right, she was far from situationally aware. How she survived so far was a mystery.

"You ready?" Rick asked them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Glenn muttered.

"I'm ready." Mara assured softly.

Rick nodded, his hand on the door handle. He paused glancing at Mara. "You stay as close to me as you can, ya hear?"

"Rick, just open the damn door! I'm twenty-two for god's sakes." Mara snapped. This time the group laughed. For some reason they had a feeling this wasn't the first or last time this conversation would happen. Then without another word Rick swung the door open.

Once outside, Rick and Glenn exchanged heavy looks as they caught sight of the walkers surrounding them. It was the dramatic moment of truth. Would they pass? Could they make it? Meanwhile Mara had already walked two feet away from them and was more or less casually/stupidly walking around the walkers. Rick swore to himself. Glenn shot him a panic look, but Rick just shrugged and headed towards her. If they made it out of this alive, he was going to handcuff that damn girl to him. Luckily though not only had Mara stopped so they could catch up, but her whispers proved right. As long as they were coated in walker mush and acted like walkers, they would be okay. So they walked on for what seemed like eternity, but was really just a few minutes. Although passing many walkers undetected, Mara was the only one fully comfortable about it.

"It's going to work…can't believe it." Glenn whispered to them.

"Don't…Draw…Attention…" Rick gritted through his teeth.

Mara rolled her eyes . And they were worried about her being a problem-

**Boom!**

Mara felt her blood freeze at the sound of thunder. Oh shit….she forgotten about the cloud burst. She forgot about the fucking cloud burst. How the hell could she forgotten about that and remember Rick hitting his head on the tank?! Small droplets of rain began to fall and than an onslaught of them fell. The blood and guts began to wash off the coat. It took everything in Mara's power not to panic or seem panicked. Neither men needed to freak out prior to the right time. Rick looked down at the ground then at Mara whose face turned pale. Something wasn't right and as hard as she tried to hide it, Rick could see right through her. He continued walking deciding not to alarm Glenn, but his brain started to come up with an emergency plan.

The walkers growled moving closer in. Cautiously Rick moved in towards Mara. His shoulder now up against hers. Glenn glanced at them nervously. "The smell is washing off-isn't it? Is it washing off?"

"No it's not." Rick assured hastily, just as he bumped into a walker, "Well…maybe-"

He was cut off by a walker lunging towards Mara. Quickly he swung the axe into its head. "Run!" he yelled pushing Mara forward with his body.

"Shit!" Mara cried as Glenn screamed, "I shouldn't stayed on the roof. Fuck the guilt trip!"

She kept close to Rick as he swung their way through the herd. Fear and adrenaline ran through her like never before. Her heart raced a million miles per hour, but for her mind everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was as if everything she learned in her ten weeks of basic kicked in. Without hesitation she ran full speed, hoping over the fence alongside the others. Mara fell to on ground hard but she was alive. "Holy shit, if I ever thought I had one Mary-Sue moment in my life it has to be this." Mara said to no one in particular, "Cause any other day I would have been eaten alive by fucking walkers."

"Come on, Mar. You can ramble later." Rick said helping her up.

With a nod, Mara discard the terrible smelling trench coat and ran after Glenn. Behind her, Rick shot at the few walkers who managed to climb over the fence. "You got the keys?" Mara called out to Glenn.

"Here!" Glenn cried tossing her the keys.

She caught them before quickly handing them to Rick. There was no way she would be driving. Thanks to her mad skills, she'd probably crash them into something the second she was behind the wheel. "Let's go!" Mara cried rushing to the van.

Mara leaped in just in time to catch sight of a walker stumbling towards them. Rick scooted in besides her turning the key in the ignition. Not long after that Glenn jumped into the passenger seat slamming his door on the crazed walker. Mara gasped, her nails digging into her arm. "Go! Go! Go!" Glenn yelled as Rick stepped on the peddle.

Using expertise that Mara was sure she'd never have Rick drove away in reverse just in time for the fence to break down. Mara stared wide eyed at the mob of walkers. If she weren't so petrified she'd make some comment about Rick's bad ass cop skills. Thankfully though Mara was a silent scardy cat contrasting to Glenn. "Oh God. Oh God. They're all over the place!" Glenn freaked.

Rick shook his head. "You need to draw them away. Those roll up doors in front of the store that area-that's what I need cleared. Radio your friends, tell them to get down there and be ready-"

"Draw them away how? I missed that part!" Glenn panicked.

Rick eyed him. "Noise."

Glenn turned paled. Mara gave him a smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Trust me," she said, "You'll like this part."

The poor Korean boy blinked owlishly at her. Rick casted her a curious yet knowing look. Mara just shot him a grin, before her eyes landed on exactly what they were looking for. Sexy fast obnoxiously loud red sports car left to be abandoned. "Rick, stop here. We'll use that one over there." Mara ordered pointing at it.

Rick nodded parking the car right next to it. "Glenn, you come with me. Mara stay here where it's safe."

"Why can't she go instead?!" Glenn protested.

"Long story short I'm so bad at driving the DMV told my license was invalid before I even took the test." Mara replied leaning back comfortably. Normally she'd defy Rick and get out of the van, but she wasn't going to risk the option of her having to drive that thing. Plus by the look in Rick's eyes, she knew now was not the time to push his buttons.

"This sucks." Glenn muttered climbing out.

"You'll be thanking me later, believe it!" Mara called out.

From the coziness of the van she watched Rick break into the car like a boss. She made a mental note to ask him, how he knew about hotwiring cars. Obviously this wasn't his first time. Meaning there had to be some story about a crazy reckless young Rick somewhere in his past. Then again knowing Shane it was probably him who actually did the crime. "You know you did that way too expertly for my liking." Mara mentioned as Rick got in.

He smirked at her, "I'll tell you later. Right now we have to get the others."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Rick sped off to the shopping center. The whole ride felt like a mini rollercoaster. If Mara had no concern for what the cop thought of her, she would've thrown her hands up in the air and screamed. It wasn't long before Rick arrived at the shopping center. Mara jumped in back lifting up the door of the van. There was no sense in Rick doing everything with her there. She knocked on the metal door signaling for the others to open up. The metal door of the loading docks flung open and suddenly Mara was bombared with flying packs. Amazingly she somehow managed to catch every one of the them-minus the two that hit her in the face. "Alright, that's everything. Now get the fuck in so we can leave." Mara commanded rushing to her spot next to Rick.

The second she sat down, Rick step on the pedal. It wasn't until they were on the highway did Mara and Rick notice the absence of Merle. Mara swore inwardly to herself, she had her fucking Mollie rucksack, but a man was stuck on top of the room. Something Mara knew she would blame herself for the rest of her life. Even if she knew Merle would live on. "I dropped the damn key. Just like you told me not to." T-Dog confessed to Mara.

Everyone turned to Mara both confused and shocked. Mara closed her eyes rubbing her temples. Great. Not only was everyone looking for an explanation, but the look Rick was giving her was killing her. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I saw it happening, I just thought maybe if I warned you things would change." Mara admitted, "But how could you have known? I should fucking stayed up there myself with the key, but I'm a damn coward."

If it weren't for her father's harsh rules about never crying, Mara would have broke down. This was all too frustrating for her. She was torn between doing right or leaving things how they were originally plotted. It was like a war between light and dark. And right then Mara felt far from light. Rick reached over to her, surprising her with a gentle squeeze on her leg. "It's not your fault, Mar. I'm the one who handcuffed him-"

"Rick, I swear to God if you put an ounce of blame on yourself-I'll…I'll kick your ass, you understand? This is not your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen. I DID." Mara snapped.

The others stared at each other not knowing what to make. They wanted desperately to ask what Mara meant by 'saw,' however whatever manners they had left held them back. These people just saved their life. It wouldn't be right to push questions…at least not right then. Andrea stared at the group. "Where's Glenn?"

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chapter it made my day. Please continue the more reviews I get the faster I work.**_

_Azrael Blood: I'm glad you were finally able to watch this episode for yourself, I felt bad for Merle too. So bad I almost made Mara run back up there to save him. _

_Mysterious Writer Alison: Thank you for the wonderful review it was a nice refresher after the big math test I had, ugh :P. I'm happy that you like how Mara fights for Rick, it was one of things I wanted when I created her. And I'll consider both your vote for Team Rick/Mara-or Mack lol plus the idea of creating another OC for Daryl since we all love him._

_Mystifying Reviewer Karren: I got your review right before I took my big math test and all I can say is thanks, cause I walked into it with a smile. I am so happy you find Mara refresing and not annoying, her humor is something I often worry about getting out of hand. And I totally agree about Rick, no one ever stands by his side just for him and he's always expected to clean up other people's messes. Which is why I decided when to create Mara that she'd be someone who sticks by him despite who he chooses and point out the obvious. So don't worry no matter who Mara chooses Rick won't be alone. I promise._

_Eminemchick17: You should really send me more of your Daryl fic it was good. As for Mara's hair its actually black, but a dark brown would probably be a better way of describing her hair. And my mistake actually wasn't in this chapter-sorry should've specified. It's actually in chapter one and three. In the first chapter Mara's last name is Taylor , while in the third I accidentally forgot and ended up naming her Grayson. Silly me._

_Just a shy anon: I am not going to lie, I am totally considering turning Mara's 'visions' and 'whispers' in reality, just because I think it might actually be better for the plot. Oh and I was really excited when Mara started to interact with others too. It's a refreshing change from her usual clinginess to Rick. I can't wait until see meets with the others-especially Daryl._

_NL March: I am so pleased to be turning you into a Rick fan. Even though I am torn between him and Daryl, I totally Pro Rick. Also it's really only because of fanfiction that I stared to realize Daryl's awesomeness._

_Mystery commenter Maddy: I'm glad you'll continue this story even if it turns into a Rick/OC, however I assure you there will be Daryl romance too. It's a must!_

_ScornedXRose: Her telling Merle what would happen to him had to be my favorite of this whole story so far. I was literally jumping in my seat cause I was so excited to write it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Alright I really need to know what you guys think about this. This has to be the hardest chapter for me to write so far. And it's driving me crazy! It's not as funny as the last chapter and it's definitely a more serious/melancholy chapter. A new weaker side of Mara is exposed , while hers and Rick's relationship is now in an awkward position with Lori and Carl around. Then there's my number one pet peeve-dialogue is there too much dialogue? Is it too wooden? Help a chicka out I am going insane with worry about this chapter! Too much fluff between her and Rick way too soon? GAH! I need a Beta Reader! Anyway next chapter will have Daryl for sure! So excited.**

**Question: Seriously, what do you think about this chapter-cause I'm half ready to take it down and rewrite it…**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, then I'd be rich and not have to do math homework or my stupid six page Art Appreciation paper on Art's influence's on culture.**

"So you, guys have only known each other for two days?" Morales asked kind of shocked.

"More like a day in a half, but I think we could afford to round it up. Don't you?" Mara joked, turning to Rick.

He cracked a small grin. "Whatever you want, Mar."

Andrea stared at the two baffled. The pair acted fair from what people who just met each other would act like. Especially in this new world. "I can't believe it. You two are so…so-"

"So what?" Mara asked curious.

"Trusting." Jacqui answered for her friend.

"It's not common to trust people anymore-especially after only two days. With the way the world is now, if they aren't family then you can't trust them. " Morales explained.

"That can't be totally true." Rick protested, "You guys trusted each other back at the store."

"It was more of forced commitment." Jacqui rebutted.

Mara sighed stretching her limbs out as far as she could in the vehicle. Suddenly she was extremely grateful that Rick had found her and not anyone else. The man was a freaking moral compass after all. Plus he had a strong sense of responsibility even to people he just met. It probably was the cop thing. "Well, I don't see how anyone could not trust, Rick." Mara mentioned, "He's like freakin' Robocop without the metal. Saved me hundreds of times already. Besides him and I are like the perfect tag team. He's the strong serious hero and I'm the comic relief sidekick who is sometimes useful."

Rick let out a snort. And she complained about him not giving himself enough credit. Mara underestimated how much she helped him survive. Sure it wasn't by killing walkers or physically saving his life, but she kept his hope alive. Whether it was by snapping him out of a funk or just by simply being her cheerful self, Mara gave Rick the will to keep moving. "Hey, I am sometimes useful!" Mara laughed smacking him lightly on the arm.

He just continued to grin and shook his head. "Never said you weren't."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you met my dumbass brothers."

Rick opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off by Glenn and his noisy new car speeding up ahead of them. The young Asian boy was having way too much fun for his own good. He let out a loud happy yell as he drove past. Mara leaned towards Rick glancing out the window. "At least somebody is having a good day." Morales sighed, looking over Mara's shoulder.

She sighed shaking her head. Everyone still felt guilty about leaving Merle. And while Mara still felt a little pang, it wasn't that strong. Perhaps she still saw him as a character and not a person like she did Rick. Or maybe there was actually something wrong with her head, like her brother's always claimed. Mara pushed the thought away. She hit Rick softly on the arm. He gave her a confused look. "I knew I should have gone with him. He's having all the fun." Mara said, "Speeding along the highways like it's nobody's business-and you, Mr. law enforcement won't even go past fifty."

"If you have a problem with my driving, I could always let you have a go at it. We are on an empty road now." Rick teased.

Mara instantly sat down. "No way! It's not going to be my fault, we crash into a wall."

It wasn't long before they arrived at campsite. Mara bit the inside her cheek as she watched everybody run up to their beloved. Besides her, Rick gave her an understanding look. She shook her head. There would be somebody for everyone there-especially Rick. The only person who would go alone would be her. From the back of the van Morales patted the two on the shoulders. "Come meet everybody." He requested before hoping out.

Rick glanced over at Mara, his face grim. "What do you think, Mar? Should we go meet everyone?"

Mara gave him a soft smile. As much as she hated to admit it, part of her didn't want Rick to reunite with his family. Part of her wanted to lie and say that his family wasn't there, so they might as well keep pushing onwards. But no matter how much she wanted to, Mara couldn't bring herself to be so selfish. "You know what I think? I say get out of the damn van already, Robocop." Mara replied hoping out.

From far away she heard Shane ask, "How did you guys get out anyway?"

"New guys got us out." Glenn answered.

"Crazy vatos just rode into town. Hey helicopter boy-psychic girl," Morales called, " Come say hello!"

This was it, after this Rick would have no use for her. Mara took a quivering breath as she heard Rick get out. He looked at her almost begging for her company. She bit her cheek, but walked over towards him. Even though she knew the pained expression on his face would be short lived, Mara couldn't stand to see it. Reassuringly she tapped his arm nudging him to go on. "The guy's a cop just like you." Morales mentioned to Shane.

Shane stepped forward to welcome the new comers but froze. His brown eyes widening as they met with those of his long lost friend. Rick froze too, shifting awkwardly in disbelief as his eyes went from Shane's to that of his family's. He stepped back and small sob escaping his throat. For a second he didn't know what to do or what to say, until he heard Mara whisper ' _now you_ _run to them, dummy.' _Without a second thought he lurched forward, running towards his son and wife. "Dad! Dad!" Carl cried running to met him.

Lori followed, tears heavy in her eyes. Rick cried scooping Carl in his arms and holding him as tight as possible. He carried Carl over to where Lori was and the family continued its happy reunion. Mara smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. She was always a sucker for Hollywood stuff like this. The pair held on as Rick gazed thankfully to Shane than Mara. Silently he laughed to himself, he guessed Mara would be keeping the last candy bar after all.

The family continued to hug for a while before heading off somewhere to be alone. Mara glanced around awkwardly and slightly embarrassed. No matter how much she told herself this would happen, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt Rick had just left her. She shook the thought away. If Mara was in his place , there probably would be no one who could detach her from her brothers' arms. Besides she was a Grayson. Meaning she was being stupid for feeling hurt about this shit. Grayson were stronger than that.

Dale was stood on top of the RV roof keeping watching when Mara came up to him . As a child Mara was actually rather shy clinging silently to her brothers' sides no matter where she went. For a while it was so bad Bryon and Easton actually considered taking her to a psychiatrist. Luckily though as she grew older and went to school, Mara began to make friends on her own. Thus growing out of her closed in shell. However every now and then , Mara would get what her brothers called a 'shy' spell and stutter like an idiot. This was one of those moments. She knew Dale was a nice man. The old man had surprisingly made it onto her brothers' list of kickass characters. Still just because she knew all about him, didn't mean Mara could go talk to him like it. "E-excuse me, sir?" Mara called up.

Dale looked down at her. A smile on his face. "Oh hello? What can I do for you, miss?" he replied hoping down.

Mara's face heated up. "I was wondering if you have a pair of scissors I could borrow, please?"

"Sure. Follow me, they're right in the RV." Dale said, walking in.

Mara followed uncomfortably behind. The RV was smaller and cramper than she thought it was. However it was homey and Mara had to admit it was rather nice. "Ah ha, here they are!" Dale exclaimed finding them in a draw, he handed them to her, "Here you are, miss…"

"Mara." Mara pipped up, extending her free hand, "Mara Grayson, and thank you very much Mr…"

"Dale Horvath, and your welcome." He said shaking her hand, "If you don't mind me asking…why do you need them?"

"Oh-I'm just going to set up my tent. I need the scissors to cut the 550 cord so I can string it up." Mara explained.

Dale gave a confused look. "What type of tent is this?"

"A tent made out of string and military issued ponchos…." Mara said sheepishly.

Dale continued to stare at her. He seemed be having trouble processing what she had said. "You in the military?"

"I was…hurt my back in basic and got sent home. My brothers are though, so they're able to get their hands on the goods-and show me the ropes behind surviving as well." Mara rambled embarrassed. She may lie to save her face about failing basic, but that didn't make her any less ashamed.

The older man shifted awkwardly. A contemplating look on his face. Mara felt her throat tighten. She felt as if her dad was mad at-or what it should feel like if your dad was mad at you. Bryon normally took the role of Dad in her family. "You know there is plenty of room in the RV. You could sleep in here if you want. Has to be better than living under a tent made out of ponchos and string." Dale offered.

Mara gave him a soft smile. "That's very kind of you, Dale. But I'll be fine. I'm used to it really-my family doesn't really believe in tents really."

"Well, if you sure-but if ya get cold or something, feel more than welcome to come in."

"Thanks Dale." Mara said before heading out the door.

She had everything she needed now. The scissors, the large spool of 550 cord, huge sticks to help create walls and both hers and her brothers' ponchos. All Mara had to do was start building it. Taking one last tired sigh, she went to work. If she was going to be sleeping in what was pretty much a handmade tent in a sea of consumer bought ones, then hers had to be the best. So for the next two hours Mara worked on building Fort Kick-Ass. It consisted of a large slanted poncho built roof, two walls made from old logs and a what Mara called a front door –which was really just logs stacked on top of each other. By the time she was done, it was nearly dinner time. "Mar? What the hell are you lying under?" Rick's voice came from outside Fort Kick-Ass.

Mara popped her head out of the small opening between her 'door' and roof. Truthfully she was surprised to see Rick. In fact Mara had betted herself, that he wouldn't notice her absence until a week or so later. And by then, she figured he'd probably forget who she was. This all was just her imagination running way of course. Easton always said she overreacted way too much. "Oh hey, Robocop. Didn't expect to see you for at least week. How's it hanging with the family?" Mara smiled softly.

Rick crouched down to her level. "Good-wonderful. It feels too good to be true."

"Well, it is. So quit pinching yourself and go spend time with your son. He probably missed you more than you can imagine." Mara assured.

A smile graced Rick's lips, he shook his head. He looked up at the sky for a moment then down at Mara's small head. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So much he wanted to offer her. He wanted Mara to meet Carl and Lori as soon as possible, and to become best friends with them as quickly as she had him. Then he wanted to go help her find her brothers so she could have the happiness he had. "You know, Mara…I never got the chance to thank you for everything you've done for me." Rick mentioned.

She gave him a confused look. "You mean acting like a five year old around you? Or the needing you to rescue me all the time part?"

He shook his head. His facial expression becoming more serious. "Mar. Without you, I would have died. You saved me, from shooting myself. You saved everyone in Atlanta with your vision."

Mara sighed, crawling her way out of her fort. She grabbed Rick's hands in hers. "Trust me, Rick, when I say you could very well have done all that on your own. I know it for a fact. All I did was add a little new dialogue to the plot. Anyway good talk, but I'm starving and dinner is smelling real good right now. So how about we go get some chow, so we can for once go to bed on a full stomach?"

Rick eyed her carefully. Something was wrong he could tell by looking at her. "Mar." He said, grabbing holding of her wrist.

She looked at him confused. "What? Aren't you excited to go to bed with on full stomach?"

"Mara, what's wrong-"

"Look Rick, I get it." Mara said suddenly, her voice serious. She crouched down next to him. Her dark brown eyes staring into his. "Everyone wants to sleep in Fort Kick Ass. And while I'm sure Carl would love it, Lori doesn't look like one for sleeping on the ground. Now come on, let's go get some chow."

She yanked her wrist out of his arm and started to headed towards the campfire. Rick sighed, his fingers closing in on the empty space that was once Mara's wrist. He didn't know what happened to upset her so much. The only thing he could think of was Mara feeling alone now that Rick found his family. But she wasn't. He was still her friend. No matter what happened. He stood up slowly making his way to the campfire. His eyes on Mara's small form the whole time. From afar she appeared to be happy-even carefree. In the short time Rick knew her though, he learned that Mara's childish behavior was just a cover for her real emotions. "Hey." Lori greeted, handing him a bowl of beans.

"Hey." He smiled kissing her cheek. He sat down pulling Lori close him. Carl sat in front leaning back against them.

From across the campfire Mara sat next to Glenn happily conversing in some random conversation. Rick pulled Lori closer to him. He couldn't understand it. His family was back with him, and yet he felt lonelier than ever. "Disorientated, I guess that's what comes closest ." Rick spoke after the meal, "Disorientated…fear…confusion..all those things but disorientated comes closest."

Dale smiled looking down. "Words can be the meanest things…sometimes they fall short."

"I felt like I was ripped out of my life, put somewhere else." Rick continued, " For a while… I thought I was..trapped in some coma dream-something I might not wake up from-ever."

Once again Mara bit the inside of her cheek. She knew exactly how Rick felt. Hell she still felt it. No matter happened Mara couldn't quite convince herself this wasn't some realistic dream-that she wasn't actually sleeping besides her brothers under some crap made tent. A silent sigh escaped her. She had no idea what to do. "Mom said you were dead," Carl said tiredly to Rick.

Rick looked at Lori for a moment, before smiling softly at Carl. Gently he stroked Carl's face. "She had every reason to believe that…dontcha' ever doubt that."

"When things started to get really bad…they told me at the hospital…they were going to medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta…and that never happened." Lori lied.

Mara bit her cheek harder, this time drawing blood. As a rejected soldier and daughter/sister of soldiers, Mara could easily figure out all the mistruths of Lori's statement. Hell to anyone with any military experience, the whole statement didn't make sense. And as person from another dimension where this world was considered a hit show, Mara knew for a fact it was just a cover up for Shane's mistake. Just as she knew Lori slept with Shane. Still as much as Mara wanted to, she knew it wasn't her place to tell Rick all this. It was Lori's. And even though Mara kind-of-sorta hated Lori with a tiny bit of a burning passion, she couldn't exactly say Lori purposely did it to hurt Rick. The woman was just extremely needy when it came to men. Something Mara could never be.

"Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick said, "And from the look of that hospital it got overrun. "

"Looks don't deceive." Shane finally spoke, "I barely got them out…you know…"

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. Can't begin to express it." Rick replied, his eyes wandered toward Mara, "You too, Mar."

"There goes those words falling short again." Dale said as the group fell silent.

The silence was broken shown by the character known as Ed throwing a log into the fire. Shane glanced up. "Hey Ed…wanna rethink that log?"

"It's cold man." Ed replied leaning his head back.

Mara frowned if she could, she'd go kick that man's ass in advance for hitting his wife. Unfortunately life didn't work that way. Even more so Mara was sure the fat bastard could probably over power her and the last thing she needed was another bruised cheek. One hurt enough as it was. "Cold don't change the rules does it?" Shane called back, "Keep our fires low just to an amber, so they can be seen in the distance."

"Said it's cold! Why dontcha' mind ya own business for once." Ed snapped.

A small smirked made its way to Mara's face as Shane marched over to the asshole. From what she saw so far and from what her brothers blabbed about, Mara knew Shane was just as equally an asshole as ED. However that didn't mean he wasn't her favorite person right then. Unfortunately though Shane spoke in such a hush whisper that Mara could only make out what said thanks to memory. Mara frowned as Shane came back to the circle. That was one conversation she wanted to hear. "Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale piped up.

"I'll tell him." Shane sighed.

"I dropped the key it's on me." T-Dog spoke up.

"I cuffed him, that makes him mine." Rick protested.

Mara rolled her eyes. It was like a blame competition between these men. "Guys, it's not a competition. Though I don't mean to bring race into this, but it'll sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn stated

"I did what I did. I have nothing to hide from." T-Dog insisted.

"We could lie?" Amy offered.

"Or tell the truth." Andrea countered, "Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he would have gotten us killed. Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault, but Merle's."

Dale shot her a look of disbelief. "And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rationale discussion to be had from that-do you?"

Andrea shook her head in agreement. Mara felt her fingers dig into her palm. She was waiting for the right moment to speak her piece. Now wasn't the time. "A word to the wise we're going to have our hands full when he comes back from his hunt." Dale warned.

"I was scared…and I ran. I'm not ashamed out it." T-Dog confessed looking off into the distance.

"We're all scared. We all ran. What's your point." Andrea said.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door…staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen people can squeeze against through that in one time-not enough to break through there. Not that chain-not that padlock. " He paused, "My point…Dixon's alive, he's still up there and cuffed on that roof…that's on us."

Mara sighed as she watched T-Dog walk away ashamed. Rick stared silently into the fire, but to guilt was written clearly on his face. Another sigh escaped her as she shifted awkwardly besides Glenn. "I was waiting to say my piece…" Mara muttered, "but I'm going to be the one who talks to Daryl."

It went dead silent. "You got to be joking me." Shane snorted.

Mara glared at him. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me any less capable than you. Besides I'm just as responsible for this shit as everyone else-if anything more so. Plus I'm three quarters white, so race isn't a real problem."

"Mara…" Glenn said, "I hate to say it, but I'm with Shane on this one. You talking to Daryl wouldn't be a good idea."

"You've already got hit once, I'm not going to risk the chance of you getting hit again." Rick added, looking down.

"Daryl won't hit me. He might pull a knife out on Rick, but not me. Even if he does, I'll be prepared this time-Merle caught me off guard, Daryl won't. And as I said before this is my fault therefore I'm going to do what my brother always told me and face my consequences." Mara said standing up, "Anyway this conversation is done. I'll be the one to inform Daryl Dixon in the morning, that his brother is on top of a roof-no one else."

With that said she walked back to Fort Kick Ass. It was a childish way to end things, but Mara couldn't think of another way to make it clear the conversation was over. She closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose. Daryl Dixon was Zane's all time favorite character. If there was anyone she knew in this damn world, it would be Daryl. Zane was worse went it came to obsessing about things than she was. The damn boy could probably recite every line Daryl said since his first appeared. Still the information didn't make her feel better about speaking to him. If someone left one of her brothers on a rooftop she'd kill them too. Man or Woman.

"You're not going to talk to that man, Mar." Rick's voice came from behind.

Mara jumped surprised. She turned towards Rick trying to reframe from shivering. He stared at her, a scowl carved deep into his face. "Rick, I'm twenty-two. Not a ten, I don't need anyone's permission to do anything." Mara argued, she rubbed her temples, "Look, I know you're worried, but I can handle myself. I promise. You got more important things to worry about than me now. Lori and Carl are here, and they deserve your whole undivided attention after everything that's happened to them."

Rick stepped forward, his hands cupping her chin forcing Mara to look at him. Even in the dark Mara could see the seriousness and aversion in his blue eyes. It was silent between the two as they stared at each. Gently Rick's thumb stroked small circles over Mara's bruised cheek.. "You got hurt trying to help me last time, Mar. I don't even want to imagine what this fucker would do to you, when he hears what happened to Merle." He muttered softly.

Mara closed her eyes. She enjoyed the feel of his touch, the warmth of his worry-and she hated herself. Rick was a married man. Not only was he a married man, but Lori meant the world to him. The annoying woman was the whole reason Rick risked his life out there. Using every ounce of will power Mara pulled herself away from Rick. He was being a good friend nothing else. "He has lost a brother. I've lost three. I can relate. Also…Daryl deserves to hear it from the person responsible for Merle being left."

Rick opened his mouth to protest but Mara held her hand out. "Before you say anything about it be your fault, just know this-bullshit." Mara swore, "This is in no way your fault. You had no idea T-Dog was going to drop the key and neither did he. I however knew very well what was going to happen and did nothing to stop it. Therefore it's all my fault. As for Daryl being supposedly violent, I'm not too worried about it. Like I said Merle caught me off guard, it won't again."

"Mar, I know you like to prove how capable you are but when it comes to strength-"

"I'm not talking strength, Rick. I'm talking about stabbing him with a damn pen if he so much as move."

He blinked. "A pen?"

Mara smiled, "Yup, didn't I tell you. Back in high school I used to stab people with writing utensils all the time. Especially when they pissed me off. I kinda got detention a lot thanks to it, but they deserved it. Anyway I'm tired so I'll be taking a wonderful nap in Fort Kick Ass if you don't mind."

She patted him on the shoulder as she crawled through the small opening of her fort. It was nice a warm for now, but Mara knew it would probably be best for her to find a sleeping bag sooner or later. Using the ruck as a pillow was livable, but having no blanket or sleeping bag would prove to be a hassle. From outside the fort she could hear Rick crouched down. "You know Mar, if you want you are more than welcome to-"

"Thanks Officer Friendly, but I'll stick to my fort. You and Lori haven't seen each other in weeks-if anything I should be offering to let Carl sleep here tonight." Mara replied, lying her head on the ruck.

Rick chuckled, "Good night, Mar. If you get cold or something-"

"Dale already offered the RV, Rick." Mara interrupted, still she smiled softly to herself, "But thanks anyway. Good night. Tell Lori and Carl, I said night for me will ya?"

"Of course-remember if anything happens-scream."

"Good night Officer Friendly!" Mara repeated laughing to herself.

It wasn't until she could no longer hear his footsteps did Mara let her tears out. She wished her brothers were here. They'd know what to do.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to you guys, I get the motivation to keep writing. **___

_**Geena: I agree, I so can't wait until Merle comes back. Shit is definitely going to hit the fan especially depending on whatever relationship Mara and Daryl have then. Anyway I am so honored Mara made your ten OC's, I hope she continues to stay on it .**_

_**Kenise: I agree its technically everyone's fault including Merle's that he's stuck up there, too bad neither Rick nor Mara see that way. As for the OC, I will definitely keep that in mind. But if I do put an OC in it won't be until later.**_

_**Maddy: Don't worry this is not going to be an Carly fic. Though I don't mind Carol, if Mara doesn't get with Daryl then I will definitely have an OC for him. Probably in the form of an annoying Asian child, in honor of my best friend away in college. Lol But no promises for sure.**_

_**NL March: I am so glad you are on the Rick/Mara bandwagon, and that you like the last chapter, I was worried it wouldn't be action packed enough. I'm also curious to see if Mara can actually change any of the show's plot, I have yet to decide if she can. So we'll see.**_

_**ScornedXRose: Thanks for the suggestions, I will keep them in mind for whenever Mara needs something from her magical rucksack. lol**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Longest chapter ever! Nearly five thousand words. Anyway I apologize for any mistakes made, I'm in rush gotta leave for class in a few mins. Anyway DARYL is finally here and boy, do I love him. Though I'll be the first to admit Mara and his initial first meeting did not go well-but hey it's Mara. Anyway please review, if I get at least ****ten****by tonight**** then I will update by Wednesday. Promise!**

**Question: Did you guys like Mara's meeting with Daryl?**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, would this disclaimer really be here?**

Kids loved Mara for some strange unbeknownst reason. They clung onto her like flies in honey, and she could never seem to get rid of them. Not even now in a totally new world filled with zombies. Since the second she woke up Carl and Sophia seemed to cling to her like baby monkeys. Though that was maybe partially her fault. She had given them the Reece Pieces minipacks Zane left in her ruck. And while neither Lori nor Carol were too mad about the early morning sugar. They had made it quite clear, that the kids were Mara's for the rest of the day-at least until Daryl came back.

Luckily Rick hadn't awaken yet from his 'fun' night with Lori to try and change Mara's mind about speaking with Daryl. Seemed last night's activities wore him out quite a bit. Mara cringed at the thought. Not only did it make her want to gag, but it also caused a strange painful hollowing feeling in her stomach. One she was pretty sure was called jealousy. But for the life of her, Mara couldn't think of why she would be jealous. Yeah, at first she felt lonely seeing everyone with someone, but that quickly passed. Besides once Zane turned eighteen, Mara had gotten used to being on her own. Especially when all three brothers plus her father were busy doing army stuff. "Got stuck babysitting?" Jacqui's voice asked.

Mara spun around half ready to swing the axe she stolen from Dale. However as luck would have it, basic somehow managed to teach her how to quickly assess a situation before acting. She gave the other woman a tight smile trying to relax her muscles. Somewhere hidden around her, Carl and Sophia played ninja-which was really just hide N seek mixed with tag. "Kind of, I don't mind really. I used to work at the daycares on base after school. So kids are really no biggie for me. In fact I think I get along better with them than I do adults." Mara half-joked, "So what brings you to these parts of the woods?"

"Wanted a walk. The campsite gets a little overwhelming with everyone on top of each other all the time." Jacqui admitted.

Mara smiled slightly. "I bet. It's kind of how the bases were. They were large, but for some reason I couldn't go anywhere without someone knowing my family."

"Mara, it's not fun. If you're not going to at least try and find us?" Carl called from his and Sophia's hiding spot in a bush.

"How do you know, I wasn't just waiting for you guys to give up your positions?" Mara asked, giving a wicked smile.

The kids eyes grew and they started to run away. Mara laughed looking over her shoulder at Jacqui. "Wanna keep us company? I'm sure Carl and Sophia won't mind another player, besides I don't know what I'll do if they decided to ever tag team on me."

Jacqui gave her a fleeting smile. "Sure. Why not? It's probably better than what I have to do back at the campsite."

"Sounds good to me. Come on, I think they went that way." Mara cocked her head towards a row of trees.

Then without another word Mara weaved her way through the trees with Jacqui on her trail. She walked quietly amongst the brush, trying her hardest to walk like her family and Drill Sergeants did. They were always so quite when they stepped. Sometimes not even Mara's pet dog Mickey caught them walking by. However it was all tactical training. The softer you walked, the less likely your enemy was able to hear you and the easier you could hear him. Mara froze hearing a strange noise. "What is it?" Jacqui asked.

Mara raised a fist up. An army signal for freeze. Not thinking about who she was speaking to, Mara released her fist and waved her hand in a down motion. Luckily Jacqui took the hint and copied Mara as she crouched down. "What's wrong?" Jacqui whispered, "Did you find them?"

"I don't think it's them-it can't be." Mara whispered, "I mean listen to the noise…it sounds like someone's…."

"Someone's what?" Jacqui pressed.

"Gorging themselves…"

Mara stood up in realization. A shiver ran down her spine. Of course she would have some part in the group finding the walker. She always did. Her mind blank suddenly and slowly Mara felt herself moving towards the walker. She didn't know why, but she just had to see it for herself. Even if it wasn't the wisest decision. From behind Jacqui followed. It wasn't long before the two woman were suddenly faced to face with the walker. Jacqui screamed, causing Carl and Sophia to rush out of their hiding places not too far behind them. Mara quickly covered Jacqui's mouth with her hand. She shot Carl and Sophia a quick pointed look telling them to stay where they were. "Jacqui, you need to go take Carl and Sophia back to the campsite and get the men. I'm going to make sure this bastard doesn't come anywhere near the campsite, okay?" Mara instructed.

Jacqui nodded, before numbly-but quickly grabbing Carl's and Sophia's hands. Unfortunately the two children caught sight of the hideous thing the moment Jacqui moved and started screaming. Mara's head whipped towards the pair. "Go!" Mara hissed, her hand wrapped tightly around the axe in her belt loop.

She pulled it out, ignoring the fading sounds of Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui screaming. So much for being calm and quiet. Luckily though for whatever reason the walker had yet to move from its meal. Mara sighed stepping forward in to the clear circle where the walker ate. All her time in this world and she hadn't ever killed a walker. It was all Rick. Never her. "You know, if my brothers were here they'd probably have a blast. They loved this show-loved the idea of zombies one day taking over the world. Instead for whatever reason, God chose to send me. The one who failed basic. The one who doesn't know shit about this show. Out of all four of us, God chose me. ME! Fucking no good Mara! Who can't even shoot freakin' twenty-three targets down!" Mara screeched as the walker came roaring at her.

It lurched towards her ready to bite down. Mara swung the axe releasing all her fury in that one swing. The axe made a sickening crack as it contacted with the walker's shoulder blade. A growl escaped Mara. She couldn't even kill a fucking walker right. "Mother Fucking Bastard!" Mara screamed, yanking the axe out only to swing it into the walker's stomach.

"Mara!" Rick's voice yelled, from not too far away. The police officer ran towards her, cursing to himself all the way. Of course she would be there already. She always knew things before everyone else did. How could he be surprised? He pushed himself to go faster. In all their time together, Mara never killed a walker. Not once. And even though Rick knew she went to basic, the idea of her facing a walker alone still scared him.

The walker growled reaching towards Mara with its long arms. Rick's heart thudded harder against his chest, he wouldn't make it in time. "No you fucking don't!" Mara screeched kicking the walker in the knee.

It fell to its knees giving Rick enough time leap in between Mara and hit it. Behind him, Mara glowered. Rick ignored it though as he and the others continued to wail on it. Something they could obviously do for hours, if not for Mara pushing herself into the circle to give the final blow to the neck. She gasped pulling away. Mara knew the hit wouldn't kill it, but if she hit the head, then Daryl wouldn't shoot it in the brain. An action Mara agreed with Zane, that was totally bad assed. The men took a step back catching their breath. Rick pulled Mara to harshly his side. It was obvious he wasn't too happy with her plan to finish the walker herself. In fact Mara was positive, they would be having a 'talk' about it later. "That's the first one to we had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale voiced, breaking the silence.

"They're running out of food in the city. That's what." Jim huffed.

The men looked at each other. None of them knowing what to say. As unfortunate as it was, the sad truth was that walkers ate people and if everyone still alive in the city were eaten, then they'd start searching for more food. A sudden rustling noise brought the males back on guard. Shane had his rifle up ready to shoot the minute a walker popped out. While the rest of the men raised their weapons. From the corner of his eye, Rick watch Mara ready to push her away if anything happened. His nerves calmed slightly as he vaguely glimpsed a small unimpressed smirk on her face. It was the smirk Mara gave whenever people were overreacting . The noise came closer and out nowhere came a crossbow followed by a man with blond hair. "Aw…Jesus." Shane muttered lowering his gun.

The blond haired man looked at the group confused at first, then furiously at the gnawed on deer. "Son of a bitch." He snapped pushing his through the brush, "That's my deer!"

Rick eyed the man as he walked over to a smiling Mara. By the look on Mara's face, Rick guessed the man was Daryl. The man, Mara wouldn't be talking to. "Look at it all gnawed on by this-"he began kicking the walker's body, "Filthy! Disease bearing! Motherless- Proxy-Bastard!"

"Calm down son, that's not helping." Dale sighed.

Mara couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was actually with Daryl on this one. After all only seconds before she was taking out all her anger issues on it with an axe. A lot more life threatening than Daryl kicking a walker's headless body. "What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to on Golden pond?" Daryl snapped.

With an livid sigh, Daryl turned back to the deer. Angrily he yanked his arrows out of the deer. "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Was gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison." He crouched down near the deer, " What do you think-think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane muttered.

"Damn shame, well I got us some squirrel. A dozen or so, it'll have to do." Daryl said shifting awkwardly.

Beside him the walker head moved. "Oh God," Amy cried, as her sister pulled her back to camp.

Daryl rolled his eyes. He aimed at the head with his crossbow. "Come on, people what the hell?"

He shot it right in the eye. Stepping on the head he pulled the arrow out. "It's gotta be the head. Dontcha ya'll know nothin'"

Mara did her best to hide her smile. It took everything in her not squeal like Zane did in his little fanboy moments. As cool as Daryl was, Mara didn't do the fangirl thing. It just wasn't her style. Beside her, Rick shifted his eyes following Daryl's retreating form. Mara glanced at him, before childishly running after Daryl. There was no way Rick would be the one taking the blame. Not when it was her fault. "Merle!" Daryl called out, "Merle! Getcha ass out here. Got us some squirrel! Stew them up."

"Wait, Daryl!" Mara said rushing after him, "We need to talk."

He gave her a glance. A confused expression on his face, but he kept walking ignoring her. Behind her the men followed. It wouldn't be long before Shane or Rick jumped the gun and took charge. Mara stomped her foot angrily. "Hey Child! I said we need to talk!" Mara snapped.

Daryl froze, not too sure what to make of the little five foot nothin' woman yelling at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mara. And we need to talk-about your brother Merle." Mara confessed.

Daryl rubbed his face. It didn't take him two guesses to figure out what this was all about. Merle had found him some another little piece of ass-as he called them to knock boots with. And like always they were trying to get into Daryl's good graces hoping to one day become family. He sighed turning toward the girl. His brother always did little the pretty ones with a feisty attitude. "Look short stuff, I don't know what Merle's been telling ya to getcha into bed. But I can tell ya right now, if it's about a white wedding one day, then ya better off sleeping elsewhere. At least then you might actually get somethin' out of it."

Rage fumed off of Mara. So much Rick could see steam rising. From what Mara told him about her brothers raising her, being called a slut or a whore equaled a total ass-kicking in their book. Something which as Daryl called her 'short stuff' had no chance at winning. Rick made a move towards them. He planned on intervening and telling Daryl himself anyway. Plus a pissed off Mara sounded like a disaster about ready to happen. "I'm not one of your brother's whores, Daryl-he wishes, I was. I am simply here to offer my services in helping you get your brother off the roof he's handcuffed to in Atlanta for being a totally high douchebag."

The world seemed to stop for a second. Daryl was found himself stuck between believing the broad or laughing at her sadistic-ass joke. He stared at her, tracing her face with his blue eyes. The more he looked at it, the angrier he got. The girl had not one ounce of humor in her expression. "Daryl, we need to talk." Shane called as he and another man stepped behind her.

"About what? The fact my brother's chained to some motherfucking roof in Atlanta?!" Daryl snapped, "It'd better be a joke for yer sake sweetheart."

"She had nothing to do with what happened to your brother." The unknown man spoke up, pushing the girl behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl snapped. Where the hell were all these new people coming from?

"Rick Grimes."

"Well you got something ya need to tell me-Rick Grimes!" Daryl mocked.

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuff him up to a roof. Hooked him to a piece of metal –he's still there." Rick admitted.

Daryl turned away wiping his face, "Hold on, little me process this-so you handcuffed my brother to a roof?! And you left him there?!"

"Yeah." Rick agreed guiltily. Mara frowned, this was not going to turn out good. Not that she helped much with her unsympathetically blurting out the truth like that. She ducked suddenly as a loop of squirrels came flying. Daryl lurched forward only to be shoved by Shane. Mara sighed to herself. Yeah. she definitely needed to work on her anger issues.

"Hey!" T-Dog yelled, as Daryl drew out his knife, "Watch the knife!"

Daryl swung it towards Rick, only for Mara to jump in the way. The knife sliced across Mara's arms as she blocked herself. She bit her lip hard ignoring the pain as she deflected Daryl's next attempt at Rick. This time she trapped his wrist between the outer part of hers, which Mara then used to twist Daryl's arm in an arm bar. She grabbed the knife from his hand ignoring both the blood and stinging in her arms. If it had been just Mara talking to him, the knife would never gotten drawn. No matter how mad Daryl was. Cause despite his appearance and talk, Mara knew Daryl wasn't the type of man to hit a girl. Hell, if he wasn't seeing red right then, he'd stop fighting the moment the knife traced her. From behind Shane locked Daryl in a choke hold. A brief look of shock on his face.

Rick pushed Mara away from Daryl taking the knife. He gave a worried glance at her bleeding arms, before taking Daryl's gun away. Daryl struggled against the officer. "Ya best let me go!" he hollered.

Rick gave Mara one last look. "Stay."

Mara rolled her eyes as Rick marched up to Daryl furious. "Choke hold's illegal!" Daryl protested still squirming.

"File a complaint then." Shane muttered.

Rick crouched down to Daryl. "I like to have a calm discussion on this. You think you can handle that? You think we can manage that without you trying to hurt my friend? Cause I can tell you, the last person who hurt her got handcuffed to a roof."

Mara's eyes widened slightly. If she could whistle she would. Never did she take Rick to be one for threatening somebody. Especially not in this stage of the series. He was always calm and morale. But what he just said was so livid, so violent….so OC of him, Mara almost swore it was the doing of some fanfiction author. With a nod from Rick, Shane let Daryl go. Daryl laid on the ground furious, but to busy gasping for air to try anything. "What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick said.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog voiced, "….I had the key-I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked from the ground.

"Well I dropped it down a drain."

A small frustrated sob escaped Daryl as leaned closer to the ground. Mara couldn't help, but ach for him. It was impossible to be at him, with three brothers of her own. And in a way she knew what he felt like. It scared the shit out of her whenever her brothers got deployed…whenever they stopped writing or some unknown officer called her/somehow winded up on her doorstep. It was liking dying over and over again each time. Daryl stood up completely composed. He threw a handful of dirt in T-Dog's direction, "If that's suppose to make me feel better it don't."

"Maybe this will…I chained the door to the roof so the geeks won't get in…with a padlock." T-Dog added.

"It's gotta count for something." Rick mentioned.

Mara frowned. As much as she loved Rick, the padlock didn't mean shit when your family was still up there. Daryl looked down at the ground. A painful expression on his face. "To hell with all yall!" Daryl yelled, his voice cracking, "Just tell me where he is-so I can go get him!"

"I said I would take you." Mara said calmly.

The group turned towards Mara in a mixture of disbelief and shock. Mara frowned. Why did everyone doubt her? "I have three brothers…all in the army. If someone left mine up on the roof, I'd go bat shit too." Mara replied.

"You're not going, Mar. You've already been hurt twice." Rick stated, shaking his head.

"Besides a small fry like you wouldn't last long out there." Shane muttered.

Mara shot the man a glare. She was about retort with something nasty when Lori cut her off. "It doesn't matter, cause Rick decided he was going before this whole agreement. Ain't that right?"

Rick glanced at his wife slightly surprised. She was pissed, but there was something more to it. Something Rick couldn't quite put his finger on. He looked around him. His eyes lingering for a few seconds on Mara's frown. He nodded. "I'm going back."

Lori's face went slack as she numbly walked into the RV. Mara swore at herself. She hated Lori-absolutely positively hated yet she couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Rick had just came back. A miracle to anyone who knew him. And now he was going back out there. Risking his life again for reason she didn't quite understand. Mara had hoped in volunteering, she would save the family from temporary separation. Rick sighed walking off. She followed him to his tent. "You don't need to go, Rick. I can help Daryl save Merle, get the guns and get the radio so you can warn Morgan." Mara insisted.

Rick spun around. "How did you know I was going for the radio?"

Mara froze trying to come up with answer. "How could I not?" Mara replied cocking an eyebrow.

Rick stared her, biting his lip. "We keep putting off this discussion about you being able to see things don't we?"

"And I say we continue doing so, cause it's going to end soon enough. I assure you. Now back to going to save Merle-"

"Mara, I'm going and you are not. That's the end of the story." Rick interjected.

"Except I had a vision and it said I was going, so guess what? I have to go." Mara lied.

"Mar. if a vision showed you jumping off a cliff, would you do it?" Rick sighed.

Mara sighed. She so wanted to say, 'obviously cause it was in a vision,' but by the look on Rick's face, the fight with Lori really short tempered him. "Look Rick, I don't want to sound like I'm prying into your marriage, but I can only assume Lori and you have some disagreement about going back, which is why you are so mad right now." Mara pinched the bridge of her nose, "But I'm going. I've already made up my mind."

Rick stepped forward gently grabbed one of her wrists. He lifted it up so she could see the blooding dripping down. "Lori and I had plenty of fights before the whole apocalypse, it's nothing new. But this-the fact that you kept getting hurt because of me-pisses me off Mar. You have no idea how much. If I can't protect you from two humans, what makes you think I can protect you from the dead?"

"Because you have before. And because not only do I see it, but I know it. I know that out of everyone in this camp you are the number one person I can trust with my life." Mara answered, immediately, "Besides, I let Daryl cut me. Not the other way around. If I had been a little quicker, I could have put have into an arm bar sooner. But I wasn't so I had to settle with blocking."

Rick blinked confused. He knew Mara claimed to be good with a gun, but after her little tumble with Merle, he hadn't count on her being able to fight. "I get it, my tussle with Merle was embarrassing. And admittedly hand to hand is not my thing-but if there is one thing Mara Grayson can do, it's handle a knife attack and having a gun in her face. Not much, but enough. So don't worry about me, Officer Friendly. I can handle my own."

"Mara, we're talking about walkers. They don't use guns or knives. They bite you." Rick argued.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to ask to borrow Dale's axe. I seemed pretty good with it earlier. I'm sure with some practice I'll be an expert at using." Mara countered with her insane logic, "Anyway, I'm kind of bleeding out here-so I'm going to get bandage up. Don't want the Walkers smelling this. Meanwhile go put on your superhero costume, we can't clean up the town without help from the sheriff."

Before Rick could say another word, Mara was gone. Frustrated he rubbed his chin. They were going to have a talk about her ending conversations like that. Right after their talk about visions and her facing walkers on her own. Shaking his head, Rick walked into the tent. The woman was going to drive him crazy one day.

Mara sat by the little fire pit Lori and Carl were at. She was surprised about easy it was too get along with the family. Especially Lori, who Mara still hated-somewhat-maybe not that much….she still thought Rick could do better. "Hey Mara, are you going off with my dad again?" Carl asked, staring up at her.

She gave him a grin. "Of course we're the dynamic duo. It would be a tragedy to break us up."

"Tragedy indeed. I swear my husband spends more time with you then me." Lori muttered, with a small hint of jealousy.

Mara couldn't help, but laugh. If she really wanted to, she could easily become enemies with the woman. She knew enough about her personal life to do so. Still Mara liked Rick and thought Carl was absolutely adorably. So she chose the latter. "Trust Lori, when I say Rick has only eyes for one woman and it ain't me." Mara assured.

Lori gave her a brief smile. She looked like she wanted to say something when an argument between Shane and Rick broke out. Mara frowned looking away. The conversation was about Rick's humanity and how while Merle was an ass, Rick wasn't…so he wouldn't be leaving Merle on the roof. "Mara…you'll watch after my dad right? Bring him back like you did last time?" Carl asked.

Mara nearly squealed at the adorableness of the youngest Grimes. God, she was sucker for kids. "Of course, but I have to admit…if anything your dad's going to be the one bringing me back."

"So you, Mara, and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori spoke up.

Rick licked his lips shifting awkwardly before looking at Glenn. The Asian boy groaned. "Aww..come on…"

"You know the way-you've been there before in and out- no problem. You said so yourself." Rick argued, "It's not fair for me to ask and I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along-I know Lori would too."

"That's just great we gonna risk three men." Shane grouched.

"Three plus a woman." Mara corrected, but like always was ignored.

"Four." T-Dog said.

Daryl snorted, continuing to clean his arrows. "My day just gets better and better don't it?"

"You see anybody else steppin up? To save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog retorted.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"You wouldn't even begin to understand-you don't speak my language."

It went a little silent. "That's five." Dale said.

"That's not just five-you're putting every single one of our lives at risk. I hope you know that, Rick." Shane snapped.

Mara's frowned deepened. Though her hatred for Lori was surprisingly dwindling, the one for Shane was growing. She stood up marching over to them. It wasn't fair for everyone to gang up on Rick like this. "And he could be potentially be saving a hell of a lot more lives." Mara interjected, "We're not just going back for Merle. Rick and I dropped a shit load of guns and ammo taken from the police department out there and we're getting it. On top of that we owe our lives to some people back in King County and the only way to repay them is by warning them about Atlanta with the radio with dropped with the weapons."

"You went through hell to get to us, Rick. You're-just gonna leave?" Lori piped up.

Carl looked down. "I don't want you to leave, Dad."

Rick licked his lips. This was going to be harder than he expect. "To hell with the guns-Merle Dixon?! He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori protested, she stood up, "Tell me, make me understand. Cause the only one who seems to get you is Mara."

"I owe a debut to a man I met and his little boy." He grabbed Lori's shoulders, "Lori, if they hadn't taken us in, we would've died. It's because of them and Mara, I made it back to yall. They said they'd follow us to Atlanta, I got to warn them about it."

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked.

"The radios, we got." Mara answered, "They're old pieces of crap from the station have a frequency of their own. We can't contact them on the CVS. Meaning we have to go back to them."

Shane swore shaking his head. "She's right. They can't."

Lori shook her head. "Fine. Go."

Mara smiled softly, "Great. Now that, that's settled let's go. I already got the bolt cutters from Dale. However in return we need to get him back his tools, a radiator hose, and one of those guns."

Rick glanced over at her. As much as Mara's visions weirded him out, sometimes they were a blessing in disguise. Daryl honked on the horn of the van impatiently. Glenn was already sitting up front. "Come on let's go!" Daryl yelled.

Mara rolled her eyes heading towards the van with Rick and T-Dog in tow. She hopped in the back with Daryl. The man eyed her suspiciously. Mara gave him a grin. This was going to be interesting.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to you guys, I get the motivation to keep writing. **____** Sorry I have to keep responses short or I'll run late!**_

_**Geena: Glad Mara is still living up to your expectation, I hope her meeting with Daryl was all you hoped for.**_

_**NL March: Thank you for your reviews as always. I love how you analyzing Mara it makes me feel professional. lol**_

_**ScornedXRose: I'm glad I didn't go overboard with the dialogue if I ever do, please tell me.**_

_**Azrael Blood: It's okay I'm tired too. I always end up writing this at night.**_

_**Permentally lost in thought: Glad you are on the Mara/Rick bandwagon, unfortunately I still don't know who she gets with yet.**_

_**Gaming Boar: If Mara doesn't get with Daryl, then the Oc he gets with will 99.99% be an Asian child.**_

_**X-shmanda-x: Love the review. I wish I could rewrite more, but I'm late. So sorry!**_

_**Remember Ten Reviews tonight=update Wednesday!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Gaaaaah! Issues! Issues! Issues! Once again I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's better than the one I originally wrote-which by the was the reason this isn't out any earlier. Plus some guys issues…sigh why can't guys be like Rick or Daryl? Life would be ten times easier for me. Anyway I still have conflicting thoughts about it. Gaaah! I really need a beta-reader or someone to help me sort through these thoughts and concerns. Is Mara too Mary-sue or worse too Victim-Sue? And is her and Rick's relationship to romancy so far? Gawk, I need some chocolate. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed you so totally made my school day better. Other than that I maybe-probably-most likely rewrite this chapter if no one likes it. So please to me a favor and answer me honestly so I can work on this.**

**Question: Mara isn't too useless is she? **

**Question 2: Her and Rick's relationship thus far…too cheesy or romantic or fast-paced?**

**Question 3: Relationships so far with Daryl-ya or nay?**

**Question 4: Out of all the names Daryl has called her, which one should he stick with?**

**Question 5: What happened to Mara?**

**That's all for now. Please please give me some feedback causing this all bugging me.**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, I would be getting bucko bucks…instead I have to work at some crap job to pay the bills. Life sucks. -_-**

The store was empty compared to how Rick expected it to be. He had imagined hundreds of walkers lurking around. Not just one who Daryl easily taken care of with his crossbow. However Rick couldn't say he minded the fact much. Especially when Mara insisted on coming. The thought made him grin a little inside. She was always telling Rick how he took on too much responsibility for his own good, but the woman was just as bad. "Rick, I want you to know that if I am popping your personal space bubble, that I'm sorry. Just a little nervous here." Mara whispered a slight blush on her face.

Rick shook his head. In the little time he knew Mara, Rick could tell it was hard for her to admit such things as being nervous or scared. She wasn't like other women in that aspect. Her feelings were hers-not to share. Even more so, Mara seemed to detest the idea of needing rescue. Hence the axe in her hands and the way she saved Rick from Daryl's knife attack. Mara prided herself in being self-sufficient. And her admitting something like a little nervousness in somewhere that should terrify her, was a big gesture of trust. "We all are, Mar. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, you know I prefer it when you're closer to me in these situations. It makes me worry less." Rick assured.

Mara's blush only deepened a little more. She looked away with a strange hurt expression on her face. Rick bit his lip confused. Did he say something wrong? "I know…it's just that….this is where I…" Mara stuttered, unsure how to say it.

It wasn't every day someone came along with 'visions.' Nor was it every day that those visions just abruptly stopped-minus a few times in the present future. But the sad unexplainable truth was that this was episode four. The episode Mara barely got through before being carted away on her siblings' camping trip. Meaning that soon enough she would be almost as blind as the others when it came to this world. Something Mara did not look forward too. "Just don't expect too many visions from me anymore." Mara admitted.

Rick gave her a worried look, but turned back to Daryl who was already heading up the stairs. "We'll talk about it later, Mar. I promise. Until then you keep invading my personal space bubble-you hear?"

Mara gave him a soft smile. "You got it, Officer Friendly."

Rick moved going up the narrow stairwell. It was surprisingly empty just like the store was. The fact made his senses go off like an alarm, but he kept it to himself. If anything were to happen, he'd react accordingly. Until then, there was still a man stuck up on the roof. Asshole or not, Rick couldn't just leave him there. They stopped at the door T-Dog had locked. Sure enough the padlock had stayed intact. A miracle in itself, as well as a good sign. Rick motioned for T-Dog to come up front, which the man did quickly. In a snap the padlock was broken. Without a second though Daryl kicked the door open running out on to the roof. "Merle! Merle!" Daryl screamed.

Mara bit the inside of her cheek as she walked alongside Rick on to the roof. She knew this was going to happen since day one of her time here. It was something expected-even when she had warned T-Dog of the chances of dropping the key. Still she couldn't help but be overcome with guilt as Daryl spotted his brother's severed hand. "No." Daryl said in disbelief, "No. No! NO! NO!"

Equally guilt-stricken looks appeared on T-Dog's and Rick's face as they made their way to where Daryl was. Hesitantly Mara followed. Out of all people she knew it wasn't a good idea to stand in front of a Dixon when both grief-stricken and pissed. Hell, it wasn't a good idea to stand in front of anyone who just lost family. '_But Merle isn't dead,'_ Mara reminded herself, _'Simply gone until season three…whenever that is…'_

An angry roar escaped Daryl, surprising Mara. She looked up to see Daryl pointing his crossbow at T-Dog and in turn Rick aiming his python at Daryl's head. Subconsciously Mara moved in front of T-Dog, causing Rick's grip to tighten on his python. "Let's all calm down, before someone does something stupid here." Mara said calmly.

"Calm down? Ya'll left my brother on a god damn roof to die!" Daryl snapped the crossbow shaking in his arms.

"Move Mara, this is between Dixon and I." T-Dog insisted.

Mara shook her head. "I'm not moving until he puts that thing down."

"Well you're out of luck, Lady. Cause I ain't gonna put my crossbow down anytime soon-not until I'm finished with this bastard." Daryl retorted.

Rick growled softly, "You pull that trigger and I won't hesitate. I don't care if every damn walker in the city hears it. You pull that trigger with anyone, but a damn walker in front of it-I'll make sure you end up like your brother."

A shiver ran down Mara's spine. She heard Rick threaten Daryl before, but it caused Mara to get goose bumps. It was so badass…so unlike the character she heard so much about. Not that Mara minded much, it brought out a new type of depth to Rick's persona. It just…it just made Mara feel strangely important when he did it. Daryl stared at Rick for a second then Mara. With an unhappy grunt, he pulled away. Rick held his python out for a second longer, but soon followed suit. Almost shyly Daryl looked over at T-Dog. "You-you got a do rag or something or something?" Daryl asked.

With a small look of disgust T-Dog pulled out a blue bandana. Mara watched half sympathetically and half incredulously as Daryl wrapped Merle's hand in the bandana. She couldn't imagine having to do that for one of her brothers. Granted they'd never be stupid enough or douche baggy enough to winded up needing to be handcuffed anywhere like Merle. Still Mara couldn't help but admire how far Daryl was willing to go for his older brother. "I guess the saw was too dull for the handcuffs…what a bitch." Daryl drawled to himself.

Mara eyed the saw knowingly. She took a heavy breath before turning to Daryl. "He must've used something for a tourniquet. If he hadn't, there would be ten times more blood."

The group stared at her in disbelief and shock. Rick had a small impressed smile on his face while Daryl simply cocked an eyebrow. Mara felt her face heat up a little. "What? They taught us what to do when someone lost a limb or something in basic. Nothing real big-but enough." Mara defended, "Besides Easton was a combat medic, before they elected him for officer school. So I know a tad bit."

Daryl shook his head. "Whatever you say lil bit."

He motioned for Glenn to come over. Reluctantly the young man did so, only to be pushed aside by Daryl. Without an word of apology or acknowledgement , Daryl placed his brother's hand in Glenn's bag. Silently Mara thanked God, she decided to leave the rucksack back at camp. As bad as she felt for Glenn, she certainly didn't want to be in his place. "Anyway, let's go. Short stack is right, Merle probably used his belt or something for a tourniquet. Otherwise there'd be more blood." Daryl mentioned following the blood.

Mara glanced behind her giving Rick a small sad smile, before chasing after Daryl. While she preferred being near Rick, Mara knew Daryl was just as capable-maybe even more capable than Rick at handling walkers. The blood eventually led them down a narrow hallway of some office building nearby. Slowly Daryl went in and out of rooms checking for walkers. Mara followed him as silently as she could. In honesty part of her somewhat hoped to get a chance to deal with a walker on her own. However there was only one walker living so far and Daryl quickly disposed out it. Mara grimaced watching it collapse to the ground. "I don't think I'll ever get over how disgusting they look."

Daryl pulled his arrow out, not bothering to look at her. "If you're squeamish around this shit, then ya shouldn't be here pipsqueak. It's not a shopping trip after all."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not here for a shopping trip, Daryl. I'm here to help in whatever small insignificant way I can."

"Then stop complaining about shit." Daryl replied walking out of the room.

She stared at his empty space for a second. Daryl and Rick were completely opposite from each other. Not just in appearance, but definitely in personality. If it were Rick in Daryl's stead the response would be totally different. Rick probably would assure her, that no one in their right mind would ever get over such a thing. "Mara?" Rick whispered.

"I'm coming." Mara replied walking out into the hallway.

A sigh escaped Rick as Mara walked out behind him. It wasn't hard to spot how visibly more relax Rick was with Mara near. The minute the girl disappeared the muscles in his back tensed and his steps started to become larger-faster, as if no longer caring too much about the chances of danger until Mara was found. It was so obvious, that Glenn and T-Dog couldn't help but exchange glances. Rick was a married man, but he seemed more attentive to Mara than Lori. Though that could partially be blamed on Lori's strange sort of emotional detachment to her husband. While Lori did appear to love Rick, she just didn't seem to know how to go about it. Let alone how to interact with Rick minus the arguments or cold behavior. Mara on the other hand seemed to know exactly how to handle Rick-then again she also appeared to know how to handle Daryl better than anyone else so far. Hell the girl knew how to tread around people so well, T-Dog couldn't help but wonder if she were really human or not.

They soon entered a large spacious room. Mara moved a little closer to Rick, her hands tightening on Dale's axe. Her eyes searched the room in a W form just like her drill sergeant taught her. She was in a tactile environment after all-minus the guns and bombs and shit. However the only thing she spotted was two pre-killed walkers on the ground. It didn't take two guesses to figure out by who. "He had enough strength to take out these two sunvabitches." Daryl admired looking down, "One handed."

Daryl bent down for a second reloading his crossbow. Mara watched slightly in awe of him. Her father always talked about going hunting , but it was always with rifles rather than crossbows. And it was never animals, he was hunting rather than enemies of the country. "Toughest son of bitch, I've ever met..my brother." Daryl boasted proudly, "Give 'im a hammer, he'd crap out nails."

Mara grimaced at the imagining. Surprisingly her brothers weren't ones for bathroom humor-just dirty sex jokes. "Lovely…at least we know, my impression of him being a tool wasn't that far off." Mara muttered to herself.

Daryl shot her a glare. "Hey watch how you talk about my brother!"

"Sorry," Mara apologized, hands raised in surrender, "Just stating what we all were thinking."

Rick gave her a weary glance, before deciding to intervene between the two. Mara was quick witted and Rick had no doubt she could easily win any debate she wanted too. Unfortunately Daryl didn't talk with his words…he talked with his fists. "Any man can pass out from blood loss. No matter how tough he is." Rick mentioned.

A sigh escaped Mara has she ran a hand through her messy black hair. "He's right. With that type of injury and nothing to fully stop the bleeding or help the blood clot, there's no telling how long he's got." Mara replied, though she knew better.

Merle Dixon was alive and kicking. Even if it wasn't necessarily with them exactly. Daryl looked more and more frustrated. He headed towards a small room attached to the one they were in. Mara glanced down seeing the blood trail following Daryl's exact path. Rick gave her a look indirectly requesting her to stay close to him. She nodded trailing after him as Rick went into the room. "Merle? Merle?!" Daryl called loudly.

Rick stiffened. " Quiet down. We're not the only ones here."

Daryl gave him a peeved look. "Screw that. You two said it, yourselves-he's bleeding out."

A horrid odor greeted Mara as she entered the room. One that could only be describe as burnt meat-something Mara knew wasn't far off from what it actually was. Her face twisted up in both disgust and sickness. However it was the sight of the lit burner on a stove covered in charred flesh and blood that did it for her. Without another word, Mara pushed herself passed a worried Rick to a corner of the empty room where she threw up for the first time in years. She knew this would perhaps be one of the sights she would have seen if she made it in basic. But Mara was also sure that she'd react the same way then too. Behind her, Glenn patted her back trying to help soothe her pain. "You alright?"

Mara gave him a small embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I think that's all. Sorry and thanks for-you know."

"No problem. I had a lot sisters, before this whole thing. This stuff is normal for me." Glenn assured kindly.

She shifted awkwardly on her feet, not knowing exactly what to say. "Well, that's all I've eaten. I think it's safe enough for me to return."

"If you're sure. It isn't a pretty a sight."

"Yeah-I'm sure." Mara mumbled, heading back towards to the kitchen.

Rick gave her a concerned look as she walked in. Daryl, T-Dog and him were now looking at a window nearby by that was obviously shattered by the escape artist Merle. Mara took her place beside Rick, who shifted to make room for her presence. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine. Embarrassed, but overall I'll live."

Daryl snorted from beside the window. "If you can't handle the this shit shorty, then it'll be amazing if ya live past a week."

Rick watched trying not to laugh at the death glare Mara was giving the redneck. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced up at him before turning back to Daryl. "I see your brother's escaped. Ain't that a bitch and a half?"

Daryl tensed at her words but said nothing. Glenn's eyes widened. "He left the building? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Why not?" Mara shrugged, surprising Daryl, " He was left alone on a roof top to die. He had no idea we would be coming back. The poor asshole probably figured he was on his own-I mean it makes sense, if you put yourself in his shoes."

Daryl eyed the small woman trying to make heads or tails of her. She seemed to be rather close to Officer Asshole-enough to be willing to get hurt defending him. Yet her protection appeared to branch outside of that of just Rick Grimes, as Daryl saw when she jumped in between T-Dog and his crossbow. Furthermore she was the first person to offer to help save Merle. Something Daryl didn't quite understand given her obvious dislike of his brother. "As much as I hate to admit it tiny is right." Daryl grouched, "Merle probably figured he'd be better off surviving on his own, then chance you damn assholes trying to come back for 'im."

"You call that surviving?" T-Dog asked, "Just wandering in the streets, maybe passing out? What is his odds out there-"

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!" Daryl spat turning to Rick, "You couldn't kill him. He ain't too worried about some dumb dead bastard."

"There's a difference between trying to kill him and deciding not to." Mara corrected shooting Daryl a look, "Rick didn't try to kill your brother. He handcuffed him to a roof for beating the shit out of people-including me."

Daryl eyed her slightly surprised by her words. Merle wasn't the type of man to hit a woman. Insult them maybe, but not hit. However by the look on Mara's face, and her still swollen cheek, Daryl knew she wasn't lying. Moreover he knew his own brother- knew how Merle was like when high-and it wasn't like Merle at all. "He may not be worried about one dumb dead bastard. But what about a thousand dumb dead bastards? Different story?" Rick questioned.

Daryl frowned. "Why dontcha take a tally? Do whatcha ya want-I'm gonna get him."

He moved to leave, but Rick pushed him back. "Daryl, wait."

"Get yer fricken' hands off me!" Daryl snapped.

"Knock it off you two." Mara ordered, getting between them both, "God, you're worse than my brothers fighting over the last piece of pizza. I swear you guys have more testosterone than you can handle."

"Ya got somethin' to say pipesqueak, cause if ya don't I'm going to find Merle."

Mara turned glaring at him. "First off, choose a damn nickname and stick with it. It's bad enough I have to be called short. Could you at least be consistent? Secondly-pull your head out of wherever you have it stuck in and actually think for once. Merle's loss enough blood. So much so even someone like me can tell you, he didn't get that far- few blocks or so at the most. And I know that doesn't make you feel any better, cause I know it wouldn't do a lick of damn for me. But only an idiot would decided to go out there alone. Now if you're willing to be a calm level headed person, we'll be more than willing to help you look the next few blocks for him. However we need to get those weapons first and you need to keep your head out of your ass. You too, Rick. I'm getting tired watching you two at each other's throats every five seconds. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Rick replied with a small smile of humor.

Mara turned her gaze to Daryl, who looked down licking his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, the chick was right. "I can live with that."

"Good. Now anyone else have an issue I need to resolve for them?" Mara grouched.

Glenn and T-Dog exchanged slightly scared glances. "We're good." T-Dog assured.

"Good." Mara replied.

It went silent for a second as all eyes went towards Mara for some strange sort of guidance. Her face heated up at the attention. Why did she have to open her big fat mouth? Rick would have handled the Daryl situation perfectly fine with the same results. But like always she had out shine the main character. "Well now what?" Daryl piped up.

"Now we go get the guns." Rick answered looking at Glenn.

Glenn's explanation wasn't that hard to understand. Or at least it probably wouldn't be if Mara concentrated. However out of Glenn's whole speech and diagram, Mara only caught onto one thing-she would be accompanying Daryl and Glenn in the alleyway. The fact didn't really bother her too much. Like she said before Daryl was capable of handling walkers-Glenn as well. And Mara would be damned if she ended up being helpless anytime soon. What bothered her was the fact that this was it. This was the half way point. Now she didn't know anything outside of what she wrote in that black notebook. "You're not doing this alone." Rick voiced snapping Mara from her thoughts.

She blinked confused. Had she been that lost in her thoughts? "I don't even like you and I think it's a bad idea." Daryl backed.

Glenn looked up exasperated. "It's a good idea. K? If ya just hear me out."

"You heard the man." Mara defended, "Sit down, shut up, and let him speak before you gang up on his idea. A good strategy involves everyone listening."

Daryl rolled his eyes, but shut up nonetheless. Rick gave her a reluctant look but crouched down besides her. "Look if we go out there in a group, we're slow-drawing attention. If I'm alone, I can move fast. Look-" Glenn said moving objects on the ground, "That's the tank five blocks away from where we are now. That's the bag of guns. Here's the alley where I dragged you into when we first met, that's where Daryl, Mara and I will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun. Same with Mara's axe-as long she doesn't screech like she did this morning." Glenn explained.

"That was a onetime thing. Never to be spoken of again." Mara huffed.

"Just don't do it, this time." Glenn said.

Rick gave Mara reluctant look, but said nothing. As much as he wanted to protest the idea of Mara going anywhere without him, he knew it would only cause more harm than good. Mara wasn't the type to willing be told what not to do in terms of things like this. And while she might've confessed that her visions were dwindling, Rick didn't doubt one could very conveniently appear if he voiced any concerns on Mara's safety. Just like one had when he and Glenn went to get the van or when it came to who could come on this trip. He glanced at her once more. Mara may have not guessed it yet, but Rick was an expert when it came to her lying. Glenn continued his explanation. "While Mara and Daryl wait here in the alleyway, I'll run up the street-grab the bag."

"Which you got us elsewhere?" Rick asked.

"You and T-Dog will be in this alley here." Glenn pointed.

"Two blocks away why?"

"I may not be able to come back the same way." Glenn admitted, "Walkers might cut me off. If that happens I won't go back to them, I'll go forward instead. All the way around to where that alley is, where you guys are. Whatever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards we'll met back here."

"Hey kid, what did you do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn answered earning a surprised look amongst everyone.

Mara chuckled, punching Glenn in the arm. "No reason. Let's go and get this done with, huh? Cause I'm hungry, for some reason."

"Probably cause you emptied your last two meals in the corner over there." Daryl muttered, earning a glare from Mara.

There was a snicker from the others, and Mara forced herself to not lash out. She tucked the axe back between her belt and jeans. Who knew. Maybe she'd get the chance to actually use it. Glenn stood up giving T-Dog and Rick a brief nod before heading towards the door. Daryl followed him, crossbow at hand. Mara sighed standing up to leave, she was stopped by Rick grabbingher wrist. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like this one bit." Rick confessed.

"I know, but everything is going to fine." Mara guaranteed, "I may not see much right now, but I can promise you that we'll survive this."

She didn't bother to tell him, that her promise only really guaranteed his, Glenn's, Daryl's, and T-Dog's safety. Just like all her other 'visions' did. Mara always figured she was in some sort of gray area when it came to that stuff. However Rick didn't need any more worry than necessary. "Just promise me, to stay safe. If it means running away, then so be it." Rick said.

Mara blinked slightly shocked. Rick had been the last person she'd ever expect to run, but then again he wasn't promising to run, he was asking her too. Something Mara knew he'd probably only ask for Lori and Carl to do. Which must meant she was more important to him, than she thought. "I can't promise that Rick. If Daryl and Glenn need my help, I'm going to give it. It's what my father would do. What my brothers would all do. And it's what you would do." Mara murmured softly.

Rick sighed closing his eyes frustrated. "I know. You're too much of a hero for your own good, Mar."

Mara's face broke out into a smile. "Hey, that's my line Robocop-"

"You comin' or what?" Daryl called from the doorway.

She turned to see him and Glenn waiting for her patiently. Mara gave Rick one last look, she squeezed his hand. "Everything will be fine. If you're Robocop, then Daryl is Robinhood and Glenn is the Flash."

"Just be safe." Rick requested as Mara followed the others out the door.

Glenn started to walk, basically following Merle's trail of blood back to the roof. Mara took in a deep as she realized that she would once again have to climb down and up large ladders. Maybe she should have gone with Rick. Daryl eyed her as they made it to the first ladder. Like always Glenn led the way, the only question was who would go second. "After you." Mara smiled.

Daryl rolled his eyes, but went nonetheless. "I can see why that asshole was worried about you. Ya can't even climb a damn ladder without havin' a panic attack."

"Shut it." Mara snapped shakily climbing up.

"Guys, can you fight later? We really don't have time for this." Glenn begged.

"Why? We had time for her to flirt with Officer Friendly over there." Daryl muttered.

"We're friends."

"Men and woman can't be friends, ankle biter. It's just not how the world works."

"Why not? Me and you are frienemies aren't we? And you don't like me."

Daryl glanced down at her in disbelief. Despite barely knowing her a day, Daryl somehow knew exactly what she meant to say. In her strange reality, this trip had somehow supposedly made them friends. He frowned at the thought. Dixons didn't make friends-hell they didn't need friends. Especially not with some short squeamish nosy girl who wore a bow in her hair like a little kid. "We ain't friend anything, ankle biter." Daryl snapped.

"Whatever you say, Daryl. Whatever you say." Mara muttered as she made it to the top of the roof. A bright smile made its way across her face at the realization. She had done it! She had made it to the top without a panic attack or having to sing that ridiculous song. Now all she had to do was climb back down….great.

She eyed the height feeling suddenly dizzy. "You can do this, Grayson." Mara comforted herself, "It's just a little height. Nothing to be scared of. Just picture first sergeant yelling at you-yeah I think that did it."

Slowly Mara made her way down, ignoring all Daryl impatient comments about hurrying up. For all she cared he could fucking wait. This was the third time the past two days, she had to overcome one of her many fears and if that didn't earn her a bit of leeway on time, then they could suck it. Finally she made it safely to the ground earning an indignant snort from Daryl. "If yer done praising yourself, can we get back to getting the guns-so we can find Merle?" Daryl snorted.

"Hey, I just overcame one of my greatest fears. If I want to take a moment of self admiration, I think I'm damn well entitled too." Mara snapped.

"Seriously guys, shut up. You'll attract walkers." Glenn hissed.

"Sorry." Mara mumbled sheepishly.

Glenn nodded moving behind a trash can. Daryl and Mara followed close behind. Once in position Daryl bent down pull back the string his crossbow. Mara unhooked the axe from her belt, clutching it tightly. "You have some balls for a chinaman." Daryl drawled lifting the crossbow up.

Glenn sighed frustrated. "I'm Korean."

"Whatever."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Just be safe, Glenn."

"Yeah, as safe as walking out into a crowd of walkers can be." Glenn said to himself.

Mara gave him a half smile. "Let's not think about that part."

Glenn nodded running out through the gate. Mara moved so her back was against the wall near the opening. If any walker tried to get through there, it's would get an axe to the head. From behind Daryl had his crossbow ready to go. So far everything seemed to be going down pretty well. Until the sound of footsteps came from behind Mara. She spun around on her heels in time with Daryl jumping out from between the dumpsters. Her eyes widened as they caught sight of some kid wearing a wife beater. "Woah! Don't shoot me! What do you want?" the kid cried.

"Lookin' for my brother he's hurt real bad. Have you seen him?" Daryl said his tone surprisingly calm.

"Ayudame! Ayudame!" the kid started screaming.

Mara's eyes widened as her brain quickly processed what he was saying. "Shit! Daryl, this is not good." Mara called over from where she was, "He's calling for help. He has friends-but more importantly shut him before he gets Glenn killed."

"Shut before you bring the geek down on us. Now answer me!" Daryl demanded, his crossbow still aimed at the kid.

The kid continued screaming. Mara bit her lip. If she weren't so worried about Glenn maybe needing her, she would go shut them both up herself. Reluctantly she turned her attention back to the street. She ignored Daryl's rough man approach to dealing with the kid and focused nervously looking for Glenn. She prayed to God, the kid's idiotic screaming didn't kill Glenn. Otherwise he wouldn't just have Daryl to worry about. Her eyes widened as she saw two grown men rush towards them. "Shit!" Mara yelled swinging the axe.

Amazingly it made contact with one of their shoulders. The man howled shoving her hard to the ground before pulling the axe out. Unfortunately the damn thing hadn't cut deep into the asshole. They moved towards Daryl shoving him off the boy, before proceeding to beat the shit out of him. A growled escaped Mara as she hopped back onto her feet, with all her might she tried to pull one of the men off of Daryl. She jumped on one of their backs waling at them. However her attention was diverted as she caught a glimpse of Glenn's figure in the alley through the corner of her eye. For a second her panicked eyes met his and then the next thing Mara knew she went flying into a wall. A sharp shot through her as the wall made contact against her small body. Suddenly Mara's vision began to cloud. She blinked trying to force the painful overcoming urge to sleep, but to no avail. The last thing Mara saw before blacking out was a figure of a man coming towards her.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to you guys, I get the motivation to keep writing. Wow! There's a lot of you guys this time-not that I'm complaining only makes me work harder and faster! **___

_**CapJen: I'm glad you are on the bandwagon for Rick/Mara and I have never really thought about the whole Daryl/Sibling Mara thing. Honestly I just figured if Daryl fell for some chick it wouldn't be a smooth going romance, especially if he doesn't know the chick. Anyway I'll keep the idea in mind if Mara chooses Rick.**_

_**Weirdunsualchick: I am so trhilled you see Mara as a badass, that's what I try to aim for without the mary-sueness. I hope Mara kept up your expectation of being a badass this chapter. P.S the crossbow is pretty sexy.**_

_**Jess: Thank you for the review, right now I am working hard to give both boys equal shots at Mara. Though admittedly knowing Rick two days before Daryl, has given him an advantage in a major way, well let's up the Mara/Daryl romance can compete, but I think that will even be a while thanks to both or their stubbornness. As for who'll she get with I don't know yet, I'm debating on whether or not I should let you guys choose later one. P.S the plan is to go through all three seasons hopefully.**_

_**Anna B: I made glad Mara seems realistic to you, that's my goal. If she ever doesn't, please let me know, I won't be upset.**_

_**TiraLu: Thanks for the review. I can't make any promises on who will get Mara, but whoever doesn't will get another OC of mine. Either way there will be fluffiness on both parts if that's alright with you. ;) **_

_**ScornedXRose: Thanks for the review, I always worry about writing character's in their own personal. And for some reason Daryl is pretty hard for me to write. **___

_**Azrael Blood: I always look forward to your reviews. Well here's more of Mara interacting with people outside of Rick-though he's still there like always. lol**_

_**Permentally lost in thought: Wow, I didn't even know I was doing that. Lol Thanks for noticing I'd definitely wouldn't have. As for Mara getting kidnapped or shot instead of Carl…let's just say I have plans-muwahahahah! Anyway I won't lie a little Rick torture does sound appealing as much as I love him.**_

_**Eminemchick17: I really do enjoy our chats, they make writing fanfics more fun lol. I look forward to reading whatever you have written for TWD or your next update of Delilah, either way I'm on the edge here. As for Daryl and Mara, I'm not too sure on their relationship yet. They seem to bicker a lot, but I kind of think Daryl might like it. You?**_

_**Munchimagic: I assure you if Mara gets with Daryl, that Rick won't go empty handed. He might not end up with the Asian OC I have in mind, but rest assure there will be someone for him just as cool as Mara.**_

_**X-shmanda-x: I loved the walker part too, all I could think when writing it was how I'd probably do the same thing. Besides that's basically what the guys did anyway. As for Rick protectiveness, I think it's sexy too. Lol Anyhow there was a bit more of that in this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews, I hope I get this much feedback again! Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Please forgive me, this is extremely short due to it being late and me going on vacation tomorrow. Yeah! Anyway admittedly this is so not my favorite chapter-, I struggled writing this one immensely. In fact I'd like to give a round of applause for Eminemchick19 for helping oversee this chapter. And I hope you guys enjoy it. Warning there is ****Sappiness ****occurring between Mara and Rick, but hopefully that won't turn you guys off. Anyway thanks for reading as always!**

**Question1: Is the ending too sappy? Cause admittedly it's 2 am right now and my brain is on **_**i-want-sappy-dream **_**mode right now.**

**Question 2: Mara's violent attitude ya or nah?**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, I would be able to 'see' the future of this week's episode like Mara.**

For a second Mara thought she was in heaven. After all that was the only reality Mara could ever envision both Rick and Daryl leaning over her with concerned looks. She blinked trying focus the blurry images in front of her. From what she could tell Rick and Daryl were there asking her a bunch of questions, while in the background two figure sat facing one another. A sigh escaped her as Mara shook her head once trying to clear her vision. Only this time she was met with a sharp pain shooting within her head. "Shit." Mara murmured to herself as a dull throbbing steadied itself in her head.

"Can you remember who you are?" Rick asked sternly. He had been repeating the same question for five minutes now and he was beginning to worry. As a cop he was briefed on what to check for in cases of concussions. Something Rick wouldn't be surprised if Mara had. According what Daryl said one of the men who took Glenn had slammed her pretty hard into the alley wall in a struggle to try and detach her from his back. Rick sighed running a hand through his hair. If Mara had a concussion then they'd have to take her back to camp. There was no buts about it. Without proper treatment a concussion could turn dangerous, but more so even if it were merely a minor one taking Mara out there wasn't an option either.

"My name is Mara Dolly-Luisa Grayson. I'm twenty-two years old. Have three dumbass older brothers-Bryson, Easton, and Zane. My father is an asshole who disowned me for being discharged and my head hurts worse than a bunch of sailors coming home from a day of shore leave." Mara snapped rubbing her temples.

"She's alright." Rick breathed a small relief smile on his face.

Daryl nodded staring at the small grimacing woman in front of him. The crazy woman tried to take on a man twice her size in order to attempt and help him. It was a fact that baffled him to say the least. He had met a lot of tough talking women back home before the apocalypse, but never one that didn't run or hide in the face of danger. Needless to say it was something that would probably be on his mind later on. Until then he was more curious about a different matter right then. "Dolly-Louisa? Your middle name is Dolly-Louisa?" Daryl asked.

Mara glared at him. "After first lady Dolly Madison and famous author Louisa Alcott. Besides I wouldn't be talking _Daryl, _especially not with your brother's name being _Merle_."

Rick let out a small chuckle at least now he knew she didn't have a concussion. There was no way she would be up to a battle of the wits with Daryl if she had one…Or maybe she would, now that Rick thought about it. "Um…guys? While I'm glad that Mara is alright, I think you're forgetting our main issue here." T-Dog reminded cocking his head to the kid sitting in the chair.

Mara blinked her eyes searching around the room worriedly. "Where's Glenn?"

It went silent in the room. The men looked at each other for a second. Rick grabbed her hand gently placing it in his. "He got kidnapped. Those men who attack you, took Glenn and drove off in a car. T-Dog and I heard the commotion from down the road and ran as fast we could to you guys. But by the time we got there Glenn was gone, you were unconscious and Daryl was making sure the kid wasn't escaping."

Mara swore running a hand through her thick mangled hair. Once again she got herself knocked unconscious making her useless in helping protect the group. Her hand balled up into a fist clutching the roots of her dark hair in frustration. _Useless._ She hated that word. Hated it with a passion. It was one of the five words her father used to describe her, when he disowned her. And it was the word that seemed to fit Mara more and more. "We'll get him back." Mara replied unclenching her hand, "I told you, we would make it out of the city together and we will. We just have to interrogate this guy, then get Glenn."

Rick nodded his eyes still on Mara concerned. Despite her frustrated expression, he could see the pain underlining it. He had no doubt Mara was hiding just how much pain she was in. Agitatedly Rick bit the inside of his cheek. It would be a lie to say he didn't want to spend the next twenty-four hours keeping her under surveillance until the threat of a concussion was gone. But Mara was a grown woman-a strong one at that. And even more so Rick was just a friend nothing more. Besides if anything happened to Glenn, Rick knew it would be his fault. He was the one who dragged the poor kid into this mess. "I'm fine, Rick. Aching a little. Angry as all get out, but I'll survive the next twenty-four hours. I promise." Mara assured him.

He nodded before standing up. Mara was right. She would be fine. Right then they had to worry about getting Glenn back. With a deep sigh Rick walked over to where the kid was. Mara let out a deep breath the minute Rick's back was turned. Her vision had cleared up, but world still seemed lopsided and worse yet Mara felt as if she were about to puke again. All signs of a concussion and all signs Rick couldn't know about until they found Glenn. Besides she was a Grayson. Graysons never left a fellow comrade behind no matter how useless they were. She stood trying to appear as capable of walking a she normally was. However the second she stood, Mara could feel herself lose balance. "Careful there lil' bit. Don't wanna hit yer head again, do ya?" Daryl said, helping her steady herself.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks I just stood up too fast I guess."

Daryl stared at her a frown cement on his face. "Yeah, guess ya did. Take it slow lil' girl, wouldn't want Officer Rick over there to see ya stumble."

"No, I wouldn't." Mara murmured, "At least not until after we rescue Glenn."

Daryl stared at her slightly surprised by her words. He knew they were more towards herself rather than him, but he had to say lil' bit was continuing to surprise him. After all neither he nor Merle were strangers to concussions. "You sure you're up for rescuing? Concussion can be a bitch."

She frowned, her dark brown eyes narrowing towards the others. "Yeah well, Mara Grayson is a bigger bitch."

Without another word Mara walked over to where Rick was. Daryl continued to stare at her for a moment longer. The damn woman was confusing. It was a mystery how Rick could comprehend her so easily. Cause while Daryl thought himself to be a rather good judge when it came to people, Mara was forcing him to revaluate his judgment every few seconds. He shook his head pushing the idea back. The asian kid was missing along with Merle. There was no time to brood over on some strange chick.

"Those men you were with. We need to know where they went." Rick said as calmly as he could. It was taking everything in his power to act professional and not lash out at the kid in the chair. Glenn was missing and they needed to find him. It was the most important thing on the agenda right then. However, despite the logical Rick couldn't help but let his fury grow each time he glanced at Mara besides him. If it weren't for the distraction of Glenn, Mara probably would've been taken too. A thought that infuriated Rick on itself. And that idea paired with the fact that Mara was obviously in pain was almost enough to send Rick off the edge for some strange reason.

"I ain't tellin' ya nothin'." The kid snorted looking away.

"Lo mejor es hacer como dijo." Mara growled to the kid.

He blinked along with everyone else. Vaguely Rick remembered Mara mentioning to Merle that she was a quarter Mexican, but the fact never really crossed his mind until now. The kid stared at Mara for a second longer before frowning. "Or what? Ya going to feed me to the walkers, if I don't tell ya? I'm not scared of you." The kid spat.

An inexplicable look of rage passed on Mara's face. To say that she was mad was a definite understatement. Between her head throbbing like no other, Glenn missing and the recurring memory of her father, Mara wanted desperately to kill something. That paired with this asshole kid was making her self-control dimmer more and more . "Sería inteligenta si lo has hecho. Porque yo puedo decir ahora no tengo ningún problema matarte." Mara snapped.

She backed away from the kid. When she started speaking in Spanish rather than English that's when Mara knew it was time to walk away. Otherwise she may just kill the kid like she threatened too. Besides her, Rick looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Mara was sure the poor man was way beyond his stress point and her odd behavior probably didn't help with that. "Jesus Man, what the hell even happened back there?" T-Dog spoke breaking the tension.

"I told you! This little turd and his douchebag friends came out of nowhere and jumped us!" Daryl snapped pacing the floor angrily.

"Man, you're the one who jumped me, puto." The kid mouthed, "Screaming around trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault."

Daryl glared at him. "They took Glenn and slammed Mara's head into a wall. I have no doubt they could've took Merle too."

"Merle what kinda hick name is that? Wouldn't even name my dog Merle." The kid insulted.

Furious Daryl stepped out from behind Rick and jumped forward ready to kick the kid in the face. Rick grabbed him before pushing him back with some struggle. Daryl stumbled slightly but regained his balance. Mara sighed annoyed, she'd be the first to admit that when pissed off, she lost her normal caring attitude. "Deja de ser estúpido, Daryl." Mara said, she cleared her throat, "You're only pissing me off more."

A small chuckle escaped the kid causing everyone to look at him. He blushed slightly at his slip up before quickly composing himself. Mara couldn't help but feel her murderous rage boil more. Yep she really wasn't like herself right now. "As for you, like I said before, it would be wise of you to be scared of us-especially of my friend Daryl here. He might not be the smartest chip off the old block, but he's definitely the nastiest." Mara turned towards Daryl with a wicked grin, "Daryl why don't you show him what happened to the last person who pissed ya off?"

Daryl blinked both in confusion and shocked by Mara's sudden violent turn. In the short time he knew her, Daryl swore the girl didn't have a violent bone in her body. The chick was always trying to do the right thing and standing up for everyone. Now suddenly she was like a totally different person. He stared at Mara for a second more before a smirk matching Mara's grin graced his face. It looked like that blow to the head knocked some sense into that girl. "I would love to." Daryl replied.

He walked over to where Glenn's bag laid and pulled out Merle's hand. Daryl had to admit he was thinking of doing the same thing moments ago. "You wanna see what happened ta the last guy who pissed me?"

He unwrapped his brother's hand, before plopping it on the kid's lap. The kid screamed throwing the hand off his lap and onto the ground. Mara sighed picking it up as Daryl cornered the kid against the wall. She cringed slightly as she rewrapped with T-Dog's handkerchief. From behind she could hear Daryl threaten to cut the boy's feet off, something that didn't go well with Rick who was now pulling Daryl off the kid. "The men who went took our friend-all we want to do is talk to them-maybe see if we could work something out." Rick assured.

"Something you might wanna consider seeing how you are our hostage." Mara muttered causing Rick to look at her in confusion. He didn't know what was going on with Mara, but whatever it was, it wasn't help with their cause. In fact what probably do best right now to get the kid to crack was Mara's usual understanding attitude. Not this violent unusual one.

"Fine." The kid voiced, "Just keep those to crazy bastardos away from me."

Rick glanced at Daryl and Mara who stood side by side one another with a sadistic smirk on their face. An exasperated sigh escaped him. As strange as it sounded it slightly nerved him that for once Mara wasn't as transparent or supportive as she normally was to him. "I could manage that." Rick settled.

From behind Mara couldn't help but smirk to herself. It wasn't a big victory on her part, but it did help her get one step in proving her father wrong. Rick backed away from the kid. He turned to face them, one of his hands rubbing his chin frustrated. His eyes darted from T-Dog to Daryl before finally settling on Mara. "T-Dog, you and Daryl starting heading out. Mar and I need to talk about her head."

Mara frowned seeing through his lie, but said nothing. Rick deserved an answer behind her aggression. Even if the answer was just one she slapped together to avoid the truth for now. After all there no way Rick and her could go over a lifetime of family issues in a just a few minutes. Nor did Mara want to open up and share those issues with him or anyone else. Hell, she ignored all Easton's attempt to try and discuss her disownment. Both T-Dog and Daryl glanced at him unsurely. "Yeah, no problem." T-Dog replied, he turned towards the boy, "Come on kid, let's go."

Reluctantly the kid followed T-Dog, obviously biting his tongue to keep from saying anything snarky. Behind him, Daryl walked crossbow aimed threateningly at the kid. One wrong move and Daryl wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Rick watched them, waiting a few seconds after they left before looking at Mara. He stared at her. His gorgeous blue eyes filled with worry. "You okay? Cause I never seen you like that Mar."

"Everyone gets angry Rick-even Gandhi." Mara replied looking away.

"Anger's one thing, Mar-but you were like a totally different person there." Rick near hissed.

Mara crossed her arms. Her dark brown eyes stared back his angrily. "Well obviously you don't know me that well-cause this is me. Just the angry pissed off version of me. Hell if you could ask Bryon, Easton or Zane they'd tell ya I was calm if anything! Cause I can tell you right now Rick, you haven't seen nothing yet! Us, Grayson-we get scary violent when mad."

"Then why are you mad, Mar. Because I don't believe for one second your angry about Glenn getting taken. Not when you said he would be fine, yourself,." Rick demanded to know.

She went silent, choosing to chew on her bottom lip rather than say anything. Rick's outburst nearly caused her to have major word vomit. Something she refused to let happen. Mara would talk to Rick about her visions, about her facing a walker by herself, hell she talk to him about her major dislike of his best friend, but her family remained off topic. No matter how much the truth struggle to escape her lips. No matter the fact she knew more about Rick's family than what he thought. "We don't have time for this Rick. We need to rescue Glenn from whoever has him." Mara finally replied.

Rick sighed, his anger turning into frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't keep shutting people out like this, Mar. Not when something is obviously bothering you-and has been since I reunited with my family. Look if it's about my family then-"

"Rick, it has nothing to do with your family." Mara said, taking a deep breath, "It's mine, that's bothering me. And there's nothing you can do to change that. Nor is there anything I feel like sharing with you-I'm just not that type of person. Hell, I don't even talk to my brothers about my issues-cause it's not their problem. It's mine."

Rick shifted awkwardly trying to find the right words to say. A small smile made its way to his face as he found them. "You know, when I was wondering around my old neighborhood dazed and confused about everything that was happening, there was this odd woman following me. No matter how much I tried to keep my emotions to myself, she always knew how I was feeling or what I thinking. And somehow she was always able to find the right words to say to me. For a while it kind of annoyed me, seeing how I barely knew her. But as much as I hate to admit it, if it weren't for her words I probably would given up…If it weren't for her and her strange habit of forcing me to share my burdens with her, I don't know where I would be. Now-I am just trying to help her the same way she helped me."

Mara smiled sadly to herself. "Liar. You would've been fine without me."

After all Mara was just what her father said she was. All pretty words, but no real strength when need. In other words…she was useless.

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing what you say. It really makes my day.**_

_**1bakedbre: Don't worry I do have something planned, you'll just have to read to find out. ;)**_

_**Eminemchick19: I can always count on you for your honest opinion and I love that about you! I can't wait to read more of your updates! _**_

_**The Swiftstar: Thanks for answering all those questions, I promise I do my best to try and fix what some of reader's tell me about my story if there's anything wrong with it.**_

_**Okgurl87: If you're husband is anything like Daryl then I am so totally jealous. I need to find a man just like Rick or Daryl, but I suppose that's near impossible.**_

_**ScornedXRose: I'll try to make Mara a little more badass, but it'll probably be more of a growing thing than a sudden thing. Cause although Mara comes from a military family, her relationship with her father is fragmented and her brothers are the overprotective type. I hope though this chapter helps suffice a little in the badass category.**_

_**Axtla3000: I'll keep your vote in mind-no seriously I have a tally going on here of what everyone prefers.**_

_**MunkieMagic: No problem. I love Rick too, and would never leave him by his lonesome. Hell it breaks my heart seeing him so torn up in season three right now.**_

_**Azrael Blood: No thank you for the review, I love hearing from you. **___

_**Texas Bobcat: Here's another chapter for you, hope you like it.**_

_**Savannah's Angels: I'm glad you found it too, I enjoy your support.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Agh! I meant to have this out sooner seeing how my vacation was canceled thanks to the crappy weather here in the Midwest. **** Either way I had plan to have multiple chapters out by now but got distracted by my new favorite movie Boondock Saints. God, Norman Reedus is sexy in that movie! Along with Sean Patrick Flannery! I swear to God I am now obsessed with the McManus brothers. Heck I'm debating on writing a story about them-it would be a Murphy/oc/Connor fic with a three-way relationship, not pick and choose like this one. So would anyone be interested? An**

** Anyway I am kind of disappointed with this chapter I won't lie. I feel like there's a lot of build up in tension but no action to make up for it and Mara kind of pissed me off this chapter for some reason. Anyone agree? Plus there isn't a lot of interaction between Mara and the others. It's really Mara interacting with the situation. Whatever I'm ranting-sorry, next chapter will have more fluff between both Mara/Rick and Daryl/Mara so don't worry!**

**Question1: Would anyone be interested if I did a Boondock Saints story?**

**Question 2: This chapter ya or nay?**

**Question 3: The ending with Mara's vision, did you folks like it or should I delete that idea?**

**Finally I would love it if I could get ****ten reviews, ****just so this story can break my record and come in second place as my story with the second most reviews. If I can get at least ten by tomorrow afternoon, I swear I'd be so grateful/happy I'll force myself to write the next chapter and update by Friday night. Please. **

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Walking Dead. So quit asking!**

Mara looked down into the scope attached to the rifle Rick had given her. It was a lot different from the iron sight of the M16. And although you did learn how to use a scope in basic, it was part of the ARM (advanced rifle marksmanship) secession of the training. Something Mara didn't get to do having failed the basic rifle marksmanship or BRM portion of basic. That plus the fact the weapon Rick had given her was way different from an M16, made Mara a little uneasy. As if it weren't bad enough Mara was worried about her shooting, her absolute ignorance of the weapon only added to it. Hell, Rick had to quickly show her how to load it and turn off the safety. "Alright R, you may not be like my last weapon Dimitri-but that's probably a good thing seeing how he kind of failed me." Mara muttered to herself, "but that's not going to happen this time. The targets are closer and there's no First Sergeant around to bully you."

As weird as it sounded her pep talk to herself actually made her feel slightly better. Keyword being 'slightly.' There was still the painful hammering in her head from when she was slammed into the wall. And though she refused to say anything to Rick about it, it was only getting worse. Before it was only a dull pounding, now the throbbing evolved into an excruciating pain that Mara felt with almost every move she made. A pain that almost forced Mara to burst into tears. "You ready, Mara?" T-Dog asked loading his rifle quickly.

She gave him a small smile not moving from her spot. "As ready as I'll ever be. Truthfully I haven't thought I would have to kill anyone since basic."

"Yeah, well neither did I. Let's just hope the trade goes well and no one has to shoot anyone." T-Dog muttered.

"If anyone can do it, it's Rick." Mara assured peering down at where her friends were. Rick may have convinced her to stay on top of the roof with T-Dog, but it didn't mean she liked it. Especially not when she could clearly see through Rick's lie about her being up there for the group's sake rather than him wanting her out of sight. The sheriff had a way of taking advantage of his leadership role to guarantee Mara's safety. Which if anyone asked Mara, was pointless. For one whoever these guys were, they definitely knew who she existed. After all she sank an axe into one of their guy's shoulders. Secondly even if she were safe from these assholes, there was an infinite amount of possibilities that could go wrong. However for Rick's sanity, she relented this time.

"Someone's coming out." Mara hissed to T-Dog. Her eyes narrowing as a skinny man came out followed by a large crowd of what her brothers would dub vatos. She bit her bottom lip as her nerves began to run wild. Sure she could probably take out this Guillermo dude and a few of his lackeys, but not enough to keep Rick and Daryl safe in time.

"Well at the very least then I'll take out the son of bitch in charge." Mara muttered to herself.

T-Dog glanced over at her, before turning back to the scene. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Even you said it, if anyone can convince these guys to let Glenn go peacefully it's that man down there."

"You're right." Mara breathed, "Besides you know better Mara, all four these guys make it to season three."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just watch for Rick's signal." Mara muttered as Rick turned looking towards them. She pushed the rifle further into her shoulder, aiming the scope right for their leader's head. It was a shot she refused to miss. Besides her, T-Dog muttered something to himself. From her scoped she watched Guillermo cock his head before yelling 'hey' in Spanish.

"Mierda!" Mara hissed as she looked across the roof to where the asshole had cocked his head. It was Glenn tied up like an animal with two hulking men next to him. Her grip tightened angrily on the rifle. Part of her wanted to shifted into a kneeling position and just shoot the two bastards right there. Something Mara knew she could actually do. When it came to shooting while kneeling Mara could hit anything, unfortunately for her though kneeling was only twenty-percent of her qualification test. However this wasn't her qualification test and the reality of the situation came down to this. If Mara were to shoot, everyone was dead. Making her move completely pointless. Gritting her teeth she watched helpless as everyone pulled in.

"What just happened there?" T-Dog murmured though it was more for himself.

Mara frowned glancing at the retreating figures of Rick, Daryl and the kid. She drew back, flicking the safety back on. "I don't know for sure, but if I had one guess, I bet puto wants our bag of guns."

T-Dog swore shaking his head. "If that's the case then I hope Rick can think of a plan and fast. We can't afford to lose those guns."

"Rick will think of something. He always does and if he doesn't, I will. I didn't spend most of my life listening to my father's war stories for nothing." Mara replied heading towards the stairs, "Now come on, there's no sense in brooding over it without the others."

It didn't take long for them to regroup and find somewhere to discuss their options. Both Rick and Daryl had been waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs with the kid (Miguel as his name turned out to be) close at hand. Whereas their discussion spot had simply been an office in the building next to them, since there was no sense in going anywhere else. From there Rick quickly filled T-Dog and Mara in what happened. His voice filled with growing frustration upon each word said. The tolls of being a leader was starting to raise on Rick. Tolls Mara could only hope to help ease for him somehow, especially in his days to come. "Them gun are worth more than gold." Daryl announced as Rick shuffled through the bag, "Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for that kid?"

Mara glared him. "That kid has a name, you know. He's not a piece of shit we can easily forget about. Side's which he volunteered to save your piece of shit brother, remember?"

"Watch what you fucking say about Merle, woman!" Daryl snapped.

He was now face to face with her. His posture almost threatening. Mara continued glaring at him. There was a lot she was afraid of, but Daryl Dixon wasn't one of them. "Go ahead hit me. We both know you won't do it, Daryl. You're too much of a good man to ever hit a woman cause you're mad. It's not who you are. And it's not in your man code." Mara said in a low voice, "Your brother not so much."

Mara pivoted away walking toward Rick, ignoring the slightly stunned audience. She took her spot next to Rick ignoring the small impressed yet confused glance he was giving her. He sent her quite a few of those today for some odd reason. Meanwhile Daryl stood frozen in his spot jaw clenched. His brain worked in overdrive picking at the bits and pieces of her speech. The majority of it sounded like a compliment, but Daryl knew that couldn't be right. No one ever complimented him. Let alone ever called him a good man.

From across the room T-Dog shifted uncomfortably, his dark brown eyes on the pile of weapons Rick took out. "If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree." He admitted solemnly, "But you think that Vato across the way is just going to hand him over?"

"You calling G a liar?" piped Miguel, sitting below him.

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl snapped, before hitting Miguel , "You wanna hold onto your teeth?"

"Knock it off Daryl." Mara chastised, but glared at the kid, "As much as I want to slap him around, you don't see me doing it. Do you?"

"You couldn't if you tried." Miguel snapped.

Mara frowned, "Soy la úníca persona que se interpone entre usted y Daryl, recuerde? So I'd be nicer to me or I'll let him chop off your feet like he wants too."

T-Dog gave her a tired look before looking back at Rick. "Question is, do you trust that man's word?" he asked.

"No question is what are you willing to bet on it?" Daryl rephrased, "Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn worth that to ya?"

Rick locked his python before sticking in his gun holster. Mara's frowned deepened. Daryl didn't know it, but that was Rick's answer right there. Yes. Glenn was worth it. And the more Mara thought about, the more she agreed that he was worth her life too. Even though neither of them were in the army Glenn could easily be considered what the army called her battle. Which to her and her family meant everything. Battles were your comrades as well as your family and like family you never left a battle behind. "What life I have, I owe to him." Rick admitted, "I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could've walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I."

"Nor I." Mara added. Her dark eyes met with his as she gave him a small smile. "You weren't the only idiot stuck in that tank. Besides which I haven't left your side since the day we met. Not even when you forced me to ride that atrocious beast all the way to Atlanta. So what makes you think, I'll stop now?"

"It'll be dangerous, Mar." Rick reminded.

Mara shrugged. "Since when is anything I do safe?"

A brief smile flashed on Rick's face, but it quickly disappeared at Daryl's next question. "So you gonna give the guns away?"

"I didn't say that." Rick replied.

Mara watched as mixture of shock and respect flashed on both men's faces. She smirked a little to herself. Sure she hadn't seen this part in the episode yet, but from what little Mara knew about Rick, he wasn't the type of person to think things halfway through. He might be a little naïve at worst. But who could blame him for that? The poor man was in a coma when this whole thing started. "There's nothing keeping you two here. You should get out, head back to camp." Rick suggested.

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asked.

It went silent as Rick gave T-Dog a look. A reluctant sigh escaped the African American man, but Mara knew it was just his way of agreeing on their 'suicide' mission. She glanced over to Daryl. Her dark brown eyes meeting his pretty blue ones. Daryl stared back contemplating. His eyes glanced over briefly to Rick who was also staring at him, before darting back to her. He took another moment to stare at her, before reaching for a rifle-his silent way of saying he was in. A small smile appeared on Mara's face as she reached for a handgun. She couldn't help but notice the small embarrassed blush on Daryl's face as their eyes met once more. "Come on, this is nuts." Miguel protested as T-Dog walked over.

Daryl pointed at him warningly. It was obvious how much he wanted to beat the shit out of the kid right then. His restraint caused Mara to give him another brief smile of admiration. "Just do as G says." Miguel moaned slumping down against the wall.

"Sorry kid." Mara said cocking her rifle, "But I hate being told what to do."

From what Mara could tell so far, they seemed to be doing alright. Hell they were even moving in a diamond formation like in the army; Daryl leading the front, Rick and T-Dog on the sides, and Mara only a few feet behind Daryl. However Mara knew the real test began the moment they walked into the Guillermo's lair. Her heart began rush has the large metal doors opened. It pounded hard against her chest, almost hard enough for her to forget the pounding going on in her brain. She winced slightly. The fucking pain was only getting worse and worse.

Daryl pushed Miguel into the building, before instantly repositioning his grip on his rifle. He walked in a fearless manner that only made Mara's admiration grow. Behind him, Rick and T-Dog followed then lastly her. She glanced wearily around her as the doors closed. Rule number one: don't ever get into a room you can't get out of. Unfortunately the only exited Mara could spot was behind them, being blocked be rough street thugs. Mara frowned her eyes narrowing dangerously at a couple of the men who decided her ass was their prime target. "I see my guns, but they're not all in the bag." Guillermo spoke grabbing her attention.

"That's because they're not yours." Rick answered sternly, "I thought I mentioned that."

"Let's just shoot these fools, Ese. All right? Unload on their asses, Ese." A plump man encouraged.

Guillermo raised his hand to silence him. "I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation."

"No I'm pretty clear." Rick replied, cutting Miguel loose, "You have your man, I want mine."

Guillermo gritted his teeth. He stepped to closer to Rick. "I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. Then I'm gonna kill you fucking bastards and take that bitch of yours over there. And my men and I are going to have fun with her."

Rick's stare narrowed at Guillermo's threat. If Guillermo wanted a rise out of him, the threat on Mara's life did the trick. He wouldn't stand for anyone in his group being harmed, but Mara-well Mara was a special case. If someone so much as accidently bumped into her, Rick wouldn't hesitate in killing them. "Vas al infierno." He heard Mara snort from behind, causing Guillermo's eyes to shifting to her somewhat shocked. From behind Rick could feel the heat of Mara's rage emanating from her, as well as his own. Moreover he could sense Daryl shifting closer to the young woman. Something Rick was thankful for. Mara was liable to do something stupid if they weren't careful. "I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" Guillermo insulted, ignoring the more than ever violent look Rick was giving him.

"My hearing's fine. You said come lock and loaded." Rick cocked his weapon. Simultaneously Mara and Daryl followed suit, with T-Dog following closely behind. Instantly the rest of the Vatos stirred ready for a fight. "Okay then, we're here."

"Felipe! Felipe!" a voice of an old woman suddenly cried.

Mara froze as an old woman made her way through the crowd. The woman glanced at the group confused. While everyone else surrounding her looked at Guillermo unsure what to do. It took everything in Mara not to burst out laughing. If this wasn't both awkward and a tension reliever then Mara didn't know what was. "Abuela, go back the others-now!" Felipe ordered, his eyes darting between his grandmother and them.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl ordered.

Guillermo turned to the old woman. "Abuela listen to your mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now."

Mara rolled her eyes. Liked that ever worked when it came to a Mexican grandmother. She should know, she had one after all. And if Mara ever spoke to her like that she would be getting wacked with a wooden spoon. "Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He-he needs his asthma stuff." She announced worried, "Carlito didn't find any. He needs his medicine."

A sigh escaped Mara as she lowered her weapon to a down ready position. Yep, that did it for her. There was no way a bunch of people who took care of an old lady could be psycho rapist murderers. And she had to admitted it made sense. The show wasn't ready for some big blood bath. It was only the fourth episode after all. Besides her, the boys eyed her both flabbergasted and slightly annoyed. Obviously everyone but Rick figured her to be stupid. Like Mara said though…the vatos turning out to be good guys was a pretty good way to end the conflict.

Guillermo glanced fervently from Rick to Felipe. "Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you!"

"Grandmother come with me, please." Felipe asked respectfully.

Abuela glanced at Felipe then at Rick. Her eyes narrowing at his badge. "Who are those men?" she asked.

"Please come with me." Felipe pressed in Spanish in time with Abuela yelling at Rick.

"Don't you take him." She ordered sternly, "Felipe's a good boy. He has his troubles, but he pull himself together. We need him here."

Rick glanced at Guillermo before looking away thoughtfully. "Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then what do you want him for?"

"He's…helping us find a missing person. A fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert." She smiled, "Come, come, I show you. He needs his medicine."

Rick glanced at Guillermo before following Abuela. Guillermo sighed, "Let 'em pass."

Mara could fight the grin from her face as she followed after Rick. It was good to know that even with the world ending grandparents and parents still had the ability to embarrass the shit out of the younger generation. It was a fact Mara always found endearing seeing how her father was always cold to her. But luckily being embarrassed by family was one category her brothers did manage to successfully fill. She took a step forward only to be met with worst throb so far. A small gasp nearly escaped her at the feel of it. Instead she bit down hard on her lip drawing blood. Black spots began to cloud her vision, as Mara pushed herself onward. There would be no hints of agony until after Glenn was rescued.

"What the hell is this?" Rick voice muttered bringing Mara back to attention.

She nearly jumped back in surprise when she realized they were no longer in the grungy warehouse, but in what looked like some old folks' home. Or more importantly that Glenn was standing right in front of them perfectly fine. "An asthma attack couldn't get his breath all of the sudden." Glenn explained nonchalantly.

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs!" T-Dog snapped angrily.

Glenn glanced behind him at a bed of adorable Chihuahuas. If Mara wasn't trying to concentrate on standing upright then, she surely would have squealed. Rick turned towards Guillermo. "Can I have a word with you?" He said moving a little ways from the group, "You are the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way." Guillermo admitted.

"If it had that blood would be on my hands." Rick pressed. His eyes glancing towards Mara who gave him a small smile. He had feared her being killed thanks to his actions. Feared that she would do something against her nature just to back him up. Feared that not only would the blood on his hands be his fault, but the on Mara's hands as well.

"Mine too. We would have fought back." Guillermo reminded, "Wouldn't be the first time we had to. Protect the food, medicine-what's left of this it. These people-the old ones-the staff took off just left them here to die. Me and Felipe were the only one who stayed behind."

"What are you doctors?" Rick asked confused.

"Felipe's a nurse. And I'm-I'm the custodian." Guillermo admitted.

From there everything seemed to fall into place. Rick and Guillermo bonded over the similar hardships of being a leader. The half of the weapons Rick planned to leave behind-were left without complaints. And all five of them walked out of the Vatos' home safe and sound. It appeared like everything was going to winded up according to plan-minus the detours and the still missing Daryl. But Rick figured they could come back and search for him tomorrow now that they had allies. "Rick." Mara called from behind him.

Rick turned around worried as he caught eye of a suddenly very pale Mara wobbling behind the group. Her normal dark colored eyes full of cheer now clouded. Instantly he and the others were at her side, ready to caught her if she fell. "Damn it, Mar! I told you to tell me if you were in pain." Rick scolded as he wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder.

She gasped her eyes going blank in a trance like stare. Her hand shot out clutching onto Daryl on the other side of her. "Come on lil' bit, you're gonna be alright. Concussions are a bitch, but they only last a day or two." Daryl assured.

However his words as well as everyone else's fell on deaf ears. For the only sound Mara could hear was the pounding of her own brain against her skull. Each pound becoming clearer and clearer until it began to sound like words. But that wasn't the worse part, with each pound came an overwhelming scent of blood, fire and rotting flesh. Fear, horror, anguish all flooded into Mara as the sensation became more vivid. It was only when horrific images of people back at camp dying flashed before her eyes could Mara make out what the pounding really was. Bryon….it was her brother Bryon's voice saying something. _"I knew it! I knew it! I told you the moment they left to rescue Merle, everyone was dead. It only makes sense. After all they can't spend the whole season at that damn quarry." _Bryon's voice bragged.

Mara felt herself ready to vomit as the pain subsided. Gradually the scent, fear, and images cleared into worried faces and voices of her comrades. She stared at them dumbly for a few seconds still trying to process what just happened. It wasn't until Rick cupped her face in his hands in an attempt force her to look at him did Mara snap out of her daze. "I'm fine." Mara said pulling away from Rick.

"Fine-you nearly passed out for the third time I met you, girl." T-Dog pointed.

"It almost looked like you temporarily went into shock." Glenn added, "We nearly took you back to the Vatos for help."

"Which still might not be a bad idea." Rick said cupping her chin to get a better look at her head.

She slapped his hand way. "I said I'm fine. We don't have time for this! We need to get back to camp-and _now_. Something's bad is gonna happen-people are going to die-I saw it. I heard it."

They glanced at each other in disbelief. None of them believed she could see the future. Not even after everything she said would happen, happened. No, it was just coincidence to them. Fucking coincidence, seeing how that was more believable to them than Mara being clairvoyant. "Look I know it sounds crazy but-"

"We're leaving now. We'll search for Merle tomorrow after whatever crisis Mara say is diverted." Rick ordered, causing the other men to look at him. Mara breathed thankfully that at least one person believed in her sanity. Then again Rick had a longtime to come to terms with Mara's 'abilities.'

"You're joking right? You gonna believe lil'bit actually saw the future?" Daryl hissed.

"She has many times before." Rick replied, "I've learned better than to play them off as lucky guesses ."

"She predicted me dropping Merle's key." T-Dog backed.

"And that the walker guts would work as a good camouflage." Glenn added.

Mara frowned folding her arms over her chest. "I think the real question is…are you willing to take the chance not to believe me?"

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing what you say. It really makes my day. Remember ten reviews by tomorrow afternoon will make this writer's day and give your update ;) Fluffliness insured**_

_**Thanks to Katie Loom, miaandB, shreba, Eminemchick19, Azrael Blood, Guest 22, Guest, and ScornedxRose for reviewing last week's chapter!**_

_**Eminemchick19: Thanks as always for your honest opinion and I can't wait to hear what you think about the chapter I sent you for the BS story. Could really use some of your great suggestions. ;)**_

_**ScornedXRose: I'm glad you liked Mara last chapter, hopefully she'll continue to impress you with her gradually growing badassediness. Lol**_

_**Guest 22: You review made my day, I literally couldn't stop smiling. I hope I am able to live up to your expectations.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Agh, such a short chapter forgive! _ But I've been fighting with this chapter all day literally. I had some many ideas on how I wanted things to happen, but they just didn't seem to work out. The Daryl fluffiness was supposed to be longer and the Rick fluff was suppose to be less cheesy! But argh! I wanted to get this out to you folks tonight like promised. And like always it's one O'clock here and my brain is on sappy dream mode. Plus daydreams of the McManus brothers are also partially to blame here. Anyway I promise next chapter will be better, though definitely not as fluffy or sappy as this one. -_-**

** On less ranting news, so far I got a lot of good feedback on writing a Boondock Saints story. So I'll have that out for you folks as soon as possible. **

**Question one: Is this chapter too sappy or cheesy? Cause if it is I'll rewrite it-have no problem doing that.**

**Question two: Daryl fluff-though barely there ya or nay?**

**Question three: Rick fluff for all you Rick fans ya or nay?**

**Question four: Mara's outburst-ya or nay?**

**Now I'm not going to promise to have the chapter out by tomorrow anymore. But I will promise to have next chapter out before Monday ****afternoon if I get enough at ten reviews by Sunday morning****-cause honestly I could really use the feedback on this chapter. **

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: Only a crazy person would believe they could own the awesomeness which is the Walking Dead.**

Blood, fire, sweat and the overwhelming smell of the dead orchestrated with the sounds of dying cries and screams. It was everything Mara had saw in her strange vision/memory back in Atlanta and everything she feared. Her heart pounded in her chest as she frantically searched for anyone in need of help. But all she could see through the bloodshed was walkers. Everywhere Mara looked there was another walker for her to shoot down never anyone living. "It's going to be okay, Mara. It's going to be okay." Mara assured herself as she shot another walker, "This will all be over soon or the show won't have any characters to talk about."

From the side of her a loud roaring noise came. Mara glanced over to see a walker lunge at her. She froze watching in slowly motion as it came at her. Even if she tried to get away or shoot it would be too late to do anything. The damn thing was going to bite her no matter what happened. It was the end. _Pop! _The walker fell to the ground with a bullet hole in its a socket. Mara blinked confused her eyes meeting a pair of bright blue ones. Daryl Dixon. Daryl fucking Dixon saved her. She stared at him for a second more before nodding a thanks to him. He nodded back before turning to shoot another walker. Mara followed suite, but kept a reminder in the back of her head to thank Daryl properly later on. That is…if she were still alive. Though Mara had a good feeling she didn't need worry about having to watch her own back anymore.

Eventually the bloodbath like predicted came to an end leaving it survivors in an inexplicable silence. The only audible sounds heard being Carl's muffled cries into Rick's shoulder and Andrea's quiet sobs over her dead sister. Besides Mara, Glenn let out a frustrated yell. She glanced at him before heading towards the other. There were no words to explain how she felt at that moment. "Is everyone alright?" Mara asked.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you." Lori croaked. Her right hand grasping on tighter to Rick's shirt. Mara felt her mouth dry at the sight. She bit her bottom lip forcing herself to look away. The jealousy was because she was alone. Nothing else. It couldn't be for anything other than that, Mara refused to let it be.

"What about you, Mar?" Rick choked, "You ain't bit or anything?"

"No. Almost but Daryl saved my ass back there." Mara smiled at Daryl, "Thanks for that by the way."

"Ain't nothin' Lil' bit." He replied looking away.

She let out a small laugh. Leave it to Daryl to be little the things he does. Poor man was just like Rick never taking credit for their own actions unless it was to be blamed for. Shaking her head, Mara stood on her tippy-toe and planted a small thank you kiss on his rough cheek. When man a saves a woman's life, she should always give him a thank you kiss. At least that's what Bryon always claimed. Though Mara supposed that if Bryon were here he'd tell her the rule didn't apply with her.

Daryl froze feeling Mara's soft lips against his cheek. He felt his body stiffen at the almost ghostly touch of them. They were so soft, so light and so strangely pure. It was unlike anything Daryl felt before. And he admittedly couldn't decide whether he liked it or hated it. All he knew was that as soon as they were there, they were gone. "It wasn't nothing. If you didn't shoot that walker, my situational unaware ass would be walker meat." She insisted, "So thank you."

His eyes met hers for a moment. Dark brown meeting blue in some strange understanding. She meant what she had said. Just like she meant what she had said earlier about him being a good man. He swallowed hard watching her move back next to the Grimes family. Suddenly he could everyone's eyes on them-judging them- judging him. A heavy silence of opinion filled the air. Daryl shifted awkwardly on his feet trying to think of what to do. He was never a people person. Hell he was never an anything person; he preferred to be on his versus anything else. Something he had feeling would no longer be possible with fucking Mara Grayson around.

"What are we going to do?" Lori spoke up breaking the silence.

"Nothing for right now. It's too dangerous to be moving around at night. Especially if we're going into uncharted territory." Rick replied.

"As much as I hate to say it, Rick's right." Shane agreed, "Who knows how many more of those motherfuckers are out there."

"Oh god." Carol gasped pulling her child closer to her. Sophia clung tightly to her mother fear evident in her eyes. The sight made Mara frown, she hated when kids were upset. She looked away to the Morales' family who children emulated the same expression as Sophia, then to Carl who was doing the same.

"We're going to be fine. Nothing is going happen with the men and I here." Mara assured, placing a caring hand on Carol's shoulder.

"How do you know that? How do you know we'll be alright?" Jacqui questioned urgently, "Do you see something? Like you did back in the city?"

At the mention of her visions both Glenn and T-Dog perked up. Soon Mara was being bombarded in a flood of questions, even she didn't know how to answer. Until the middle of today, she knew everything there was about this show having watched the first three and a half episodes. After that though she was supposed to lose it all and never have a never vision except for when she found some rare interesting fact written down in that damn notebook of hers. She froze at the thought. The notebook! How could she have forgotten about.

"Mierda!" Mara cried pushing past the crowding people. Without a second thought she ran to the remains of her once glorious Fort Kickass. Ripping through the bits of torn ponchos and broken logs, Mara dove head first into the ruins searching for her beloved rucksack. The rucksack had to be okay it was all she had left of her world. But even more importantly the notebook had to be intact. The damn thing was her only guide for of future disasters.

In the dark Mara could feel the rough cloth of her rucksack underneath her fingers. A cry of happiness nearly escaped her lips as she pulled the large clunking bag out of the debris. It was okay. Not even a drop of walker blood tainted its black brilliancy. Mara took a deep breath momentarily subsiding her relief to pull out the black notebook from inside. A sigh of relief escaped her . Swinging the rucksack over her shoulder, Mara stood up clutching the notebook with her small hands. "Mar, you alright?" Rick's voice asked.

Mara looked up, not at all surprised to see the officer standing in front of her. The man had a habit of chasing after her whenever he thought something was wrong. Almost like she was his third priority in life, which was understandable with him being a family man. Still Mara had to admit it did made her feel slightly special-if not a little better about her lonely situation. "I'm fine. The ruck is fine and more importantly this notebook is fine." Mara replied, showing him.

He gave her a confused look, but nodded. Mara laughed gleefully flipping the pages out it carelessly. "I knew the visions were going to end Rick," Mara explained, "So while you were out taking care of that bicycle corpse, I wrote everything I saw down in this notebook. It holds bits of our future. If something else bad is going to happen, it has to be in here."

Rick stared at her. His blue eyes searching the young woman's brightened face. In all honesty Rick wasn't sure what to make of all this. Did he believe Mara could see the future? Yes he did without a doubt anymore. But the real question was…did he believe in being able to changing it if you knew what was going to happen? It was almost like a catch 22 to him. If he did and they tried to change something then would the alter outcome be worse? Or would it be worth saving someone's life in the end or finding somewhere to safe to stay? "Put the notebook away, Mar." Rick ordered softly, "Something powerful like that should remain between a few people."

"Why? Don't you trust everyone?" Mara asked. It was a dumb questioning seeing how she actually agreed with him about hiding it. God only knew what would happen if Shane read about….about…. Mara furrowed her brows trying to remember just what exactly would be so bad if Shane found it. She searched her brain, but only came up with a blank slate.

"No. It's not that all-I just think it might scare some people like Carol or Lori-" Rick said.

His words fell onto deaf ears though as Mara unabashedly opened the notebook. Unwillingly his eyes drifted down the forbidden pages. However the only thing he could see was the red and blue lines of the paper. No words. No drawings or anything. He looked back up at Mara curious. Vaguely he wondered if she written in invisible ink or something to keep the information safe. But one look at her face told him it wasn't so. Her hands began to shake along with the notebook. "It's blank." Mara muttered.

Rick nodded reaching out to take the notebook from her. "You sure this is the right one, Mar?"

"Of course I am! I'm not that useless" Mara snapped.

Rick stared at her somewhat shocked by her outburst. She looked down her dark brown eyes refusing to meet his. Shame and embarrassment filled her rapidly red coloring face. There was something more behind her outburst besides the notebook turning empty. He just knew it by looking at. The emotion on her face was the same one Rick saw back in Atlanta when interrogating Miguel. The same one he wanted to know so desperately know about. "Zane's inscription inside." Mara mumbled, "It's not a fake and I only have one notebook."

"I'm sure there's some explanation for it, Mar." Rick reassured.

Mara shook her head mournfully. "It's blank just like my mind is. I can't remember anything, Rick. I can't remember anything my brothers told me about this show-I'm a no go. Just like everyone said I was. I am a fucking useless no go." Her eyes met his for a second. "My father was right about me."

His blood froze at her words. Her confession was something Rick had been desperately trying to pry from her. And while it didn't tell everything about the issues between Mara and her father, it certainly was a big puzzle piece. A big painful puzzle piece Rick wanted nothing more than to erase from her somehow. He reached out to cup her chin. Seeing her defeated like this was something Rick couldn't stand. It wasn't like her. It wasn't like his Mara. "Mara, I'm going to tell you this once and once only-and I want you to remember it whenever you think you're useless-"

"Don't." Mara hissed pushing herself away from him, "Don't you dare tell me how I saved your life. Cause it's utter bullshit and I'm tired of hearing it. I'm tired of hearing everyone say I saved them. It's fucking lie! I didn't do nothing. I'm just some fucking OC who can't do anything right. Just ask my father, he'll tell you. I'm useless-"

Rick slapped her. She froze, her dark brown eyes staring at him in shock. He hadn't it her hard, but the mere fact Rick hit here was enough to bring her to sense. "You done?" Rick asked impatiently.

Mara punched him. Unlike Rick though, Mara didn't bother to hold back. He blinked the look on his face matching the one that was on hers moment ago. She wiped her hands on her jeans. "Yeah, I'm done now." Mara said almost embarrassingly.

A small smile flickered on Rick's face. If anyone else had punched him, he would have been pissed. But when Mara did slap him, it was almost reassuring to Rick. It meant the Mara he knew and loved was back. He moved his jaw. The ache wasn't nothing big. Small in reality compared to what it would be like if Shane hit him. "I must admit, you have quite a right hook there for someone so small." Rick joke.

Mara frowned looking down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean punch you-honest I didn't. I just reacted."

"It's alright, I think your punch did more damage to you than me anyway." Rick smiled taking her hand. He raised it up catching sight of the bruises beginning to form on her knuckles. Subconsciously he ran his thumb gently over them strangely captivated by them. His mouth went dry with a desire he couldn't quite place. All Rick knew was that he suddenly wanted to kiss each bruise on Mara's hand.

He let go of her hand, turning away to look at his wife-the woman he promised his love to for eternity. However unlike when he looked at Mara, Lori didn't return her gaze. She was too caught up in something Shane was telling her. It only made his mouth go dryer this time in jealous and shame rather than desire.

"I'm okay now, Rick. You should go back to Lori. I'm sure she could use some comforting from her husband right now." Mara suggested.

He shook his head turning back to Mara. "Lori will be fine. You and I though, we need to talk about this whole vision thing."

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing what you say. It really makes my day. **_

_**Thanks to PeaceLoveUnicorn94, Emma, shreba, Hope and Love, Anon, Guest 22, Guest, Texas Bobcat, GyspyWitchBaby, CapnJen, Paper Grenade and ScornedxRose for reviewing last week's chapter! I won't lie I am tired as heck, so I am only going to answer a few reviewer today. But I promise I'll get to everyone next time.**_

_**Guest 22: Lol you made my night with your review as always! I hope this meets up with your expectation. As for book writing that's something I'm working on, but haven't gotten too far yet. I'll tell you though if I ever finish something I write.**_

_**PeaceLoveUnicorn94: While I would love for this to be a three way relationship, I don't think Rick or Daryl like sharing. *pouts* Though the thought has crossed my mind. However I feel like Mara be shared would kind of make her like Lori-even if it is consensual.**_

_**CapnJen: I fully accept initiation into the McManus cult.**_

_**Texas Bobcat: I hope her small kiss with Daryl is enough to hold you over for now. I come clean with you though, Rick almost kissed Mara instead of slapping, but I felt it was a little too soon for them. Since to me, he's still struggling to try and hang out to his marriage.**_

_**Paper Grenade: Thanks for answering all my question. You have no idea how much I appreciate them/ **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I won't lie I am so disorientated from hormones right now-thanks mother nature. **** That I've probably skipped over twenty-five hundred grammatical errors here for which I apologize for. Seriously I could use a beta-reader here. :P Anyway this chapter goes out to my little sister Dvora. I love you so much girly girl-happy birthday! **** On another note my Boondock Saints story finally seems to be coming along thanks to the much needed help of Eminemchick19-thanks for helping me figure out the good, the bad, and the ugly of my ideas. Anyway hopefully it'll be up as soon as I get the courage to post it.**

**Question: If Mara had a theme song, what would it be? Just curious as to what people think.**

**Question 2: I'm thinking about trying to update once a week, what do you folks think?**

**Lastly ignoring question 2 just this once I would seriously like to break an hundred reviews on this story so if I do, I swear I will update no later than tommorrow night.**

**P.S: Thanks for all the reviews last post. It appears that other than the team Mara/Daryl and Team Mara/Rick conflict you all enjoyed it. That makes me sooo happy to hear.**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Walking Dead, I wouldn't be paying Netflix $7.99 a month to watch it. **

"Morgan, I don't know if you're out there. I don't know if you can hear me-maybe you're listening right now. I hope so… I found others-my family, if you can believe it. My wife…my son-they're alive. Just as Mara said they would be. She was right-right about many things. I just hope she's right about you and Duane being alright too-if I had to put my money on anyone though it would her. She's special that way…even if it does scare me sometimes how she just knows things." Rick took a deep breath, "There's something you need to know…Atlanta isn't what we thought. It's not what they promised, the city is-do not enter the city it belongs to the dead now. We're camped a few miles northwest, up by a big abandoned rock quarry. You can see it on a map. I hope you come find us. But be careful. Last night walkers came out of the woods. We lost people….watch yourself, Morgan. Take care of your boy. I'll try you again tomorrow at dawn."

Rick let go of the button listening for a few seconds only to hear static. He looked down his thoughts starting to run amuck. Morgan's and Duane's fate seemed dismal to him after everything Rick experienced. After all Rick barely managed to stay alive as it was and that was with his strange future telling friend on his side. "They'll be alright. Morgan's a smart man and Duane's a tough kid. I'm sure they'll be fine." Mara's voice came from behind.

He turned around slightly surprised by her presence. In all honesty Rick hadn't expected her to check up on him like she normally did. Not after their long put off talk about her visions last night. While Mara obviously preferred to speak about her visions than her family issues, it didn't mean she enjoyed the talk. A lot of Rick's questions prodded on things Mara didn't know herself. Things Rick could tell scared Mara by the way she tried to either dismiss the question or play it off as a joke. Eventually their talk ended up with a fight thanks to Rick wanting her to share that fear. "I thought you weren't talking me." Rick mentioned, but his tone was light.

Mara shrugged, her dark brown eyes meeting his. "Can't act like kid forever. I'm twenty-two years old, the world has gone to shit, and I could die at any moment." She bit her lip frustrated; the toe of her left toe dug nervously into the dirt below. "What I am trying to say, but am not succeeding at is sorry. It was wrong for me to act the way I did-especially when you were just trying to considerate."

It went silent. Rick stared at her somewhat shocked and confused. As bad, as it sounded the idea of a woman apologizing or admitting they were wrong was kind of an impossibility to him. At least it was when it came to any fight he and Lori had. Their fights had always ended with either Rick apologizing or a mutual silent argument that the fight was over. Never something like this. But then again Mara and Lori were as different as night and day when compared to each other. "Are you going to say something? Cause I'm really not good enough at this stuff to go on." Mara pleaded.

Rick cracked a smile. "Don't worry about Mara. You giving me the silent treatment last night was nothing compared to your punch."

"Hey, I apologized for that like a million times already! I refuse to apologize again." Mara protested. A worried look on her face.

Rick just laughed walking back to camp. Mara followed him, her steps more fluid and quieter than his. He made a mental note to ask her later how she walked so quietly like that. It was something that could one day be useful to him. When they returned, Daryl was crushing another walker's head in with his pickaxe before leaving it for poor T-Dog and Glenn to deal with. Silently Mara glanced over at Shane, Lori and Carol who hadn't moved a muscle since she went to find Rick. Mara frowned, while she could understand Lori and Carol's objection to the job-she couldn't understand Shane's. He was man-but even more so, he prided himself as a leader of the group. Therefore, to Mara, he should be off his ass helping with the dirty work. Just as she did before she went off to apologize to Rick.

"We can't leave just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it. Same as the others." Shane's voice brought Mara back to reality. Her eyes drifted other to where Andrea crouched over her dead sister. Mara felt her heart ache. The poor woman lost her sister, probably the only person keeping her going in this rotten world. It was something Mara couldn't imagine having to go through. If one of her brothers were to die…Mara had no idea what she would do.

Mara opened her mouth to speak, but Rick cut her off. "I'll tell her how it is." He sighed walking over.

"Rick, wait." Mara called out but he ignored her. She shook her head looking away. Even if it wasn't her telling Andrea to let go, Mara still felt guilty. And by the understanding look Lori was giving her, she wasn't the only one. Luckily, Mara's thought were short lived by the sound of Andrea cocking her gun at Rick. With a small amount of satisfaction, she watched Rick slowly back away from the grief stricken woman. Mara liked Rick a lot, but having siblings herself, Andrea's move was totally justifiable to her.

"You should have left her alone." Mara said as Rick came back, "Her sister just died. She needs time to mourn."

"Yeah well time ain't a luxury we have." Shane replied hotly.

She shot him a glare. "No todo el mundo es tan rápido a olvidarse de sus seres queridos como eres."

Both Lori and Shane looked at her confused. While Rick shot her a warning look. After all, he knew from experience what happened when Mara spoke in Spanish rather than English. Mara glowered turning away. She meant to say it in English, but her dislike of Shane caught up with her. Which now that she thought about it, was probably a good thing. Telling Shane that not everyone was as quick as to forget about their loved ones as he was, surely would end up in another sharing time with Rick. Something Mara was so done with. The man was her friend not her older brother.

Unfortunately, her outburst drew the attention of everyone else. "What's going on?" Daryl asked walking over.

Mara glanced at him tiredly. Although Daryl had a brother, Mara doubt he would be on board with 'Team Leave Andrea the Fuck Alone'. It just wasn't who he was. "Mara here, wants us to leave Andrea and Amy alone. Despite the dangers of Amy being a walker." Shane said as if trying to humiliate her.

Daryl shot her a look clearly asking her if she were stupid. "Ya can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked.

"Take the shot-clean in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance-"

"No." Lori intervened, "For God's sakes, let her be."

Mara couldn't help let her respect for Lori grow a little. Even if she annoyed the hell out Mara, the woman did have her good moments. Plus she could do something Mara couldn't-make Shane and Rick agree with her. Daryl glanced at the two men as a silent agreement between them was made. He turned spitting as he ahead back to work. Mara sighed grabbing the gloves she stuffed in her back pocket. "I'm gonna go help them bury our dead." She muttered.

"You sure that's wise to do with your back?" Rick asked.

Mara shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They're fallen comrades, you don't leave them behind even in death."

"Funny hearing you say that, seeing how you never made it." Shane snorted.

Rick shot him a look. Shane had a habit of making enemies whether he meant to or not. And while Rick lost hope of Mara and Shane becoming great pals, he would settle for mutual acquaints. "I made it further than you ever did, puto." Mara called out as she walked away.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on her." Rick said.

Shane snorted, "On her? Nah man, not my type. Sorry I know how much you wanted us together in some happy little family shit. But I don't do children."

"She's not a child, Shane. She's an adult and deserves to be treated as one."

"Rick, she's the same age as Glenn and you see him as a kid." Lori remarked, her eyes staring at him full of puzzlement. Her husband was far from sexist, but this was the first time she ever heard her husband defend some woman so passionately.

"Hell, compared to her-Carl's more mature." Shane continued.

"I'm not asking you to become best friends with Mara. I'm asking you to respect her. Especially seeing how if it weren't for her, I would never have found you guys. Even more so if it weren't for her vision yesterday we would have never come in time to help with the attack." Rick said, watching Mara help with the bodies. After everything the young woman had did for the group, Rick still couldn't understand his wife's and best friend's need to treat her like a child. But whatever their reason was, Rick refused to let it continue.

It was Glenn's screaming that distracted Mara from helping Jacqui with their next corpse. She hadn't even worked five minutes when another morale controversy came up. The controversy on whether to burn or bury the people they knew. And like always for whatever reason the writers of the show had, Daryl had something to say about it. Causing Morales to rebuttal with a shut up and hence the chaos of two year olds. "Y'all left my brother for dead!" Daryl yelled storming off, "You had this coming!"

Mara sighed looking at Jacqui. "Someone should try and reign him back in. I know he's still understandably pissed off about his brother, but now's not the time to be starting fights."

"Well then you better get going, causing no one else is. Sides' I don't think that man listens to anyone other than you." Jacqui smiled slightly, "Even if it's cause he's trying to translate everything you say using that redneck brain of his."

"Nah, believe it or not I think Daryl's actually rather underestimated around here. He ain't a stupid man and he's sure as hell not a dumb man." Mara replied, "He's just…damaged somewhere inside. Probably thanks to his asshole of a father saying 'your mother's death was your fault' or 'you were never supposed to be born' or my favorite 'you'll never amount to anything as long as you can't pass basic training. You'll forever be useless.'"

"We are still talking about Daryl right?" Jacqui asked eyeing her.

Mara blushed looking down somberly . "Yeah, we're talking about Daryl. I think I'll go find him now. Make sure he doesn't go Jeffy Dahmer on us all-" She cringed, "Sorry that was a bad example."

Then without another word Mara left Jacqui to tend to the bodies. It wasn't what Mara wanted to do, but her accidental slip about her father brought back too many truths to handle. In ways her and Daryl weren't that different from each other. A fact that honestly scared the bejesus out of her. "Go away lil' bit, I ain't in the mood for you." Daryl's voice came catching her attention.

She looked up her eyes meeting with Daryl's blue ones. It hadn't been her plan to run into Daryl-even if she claimed it was to get away from Jacqui. What Mara really wanted was to be alone for a little while. But being in a group with about fourteen people the privilege of being alone was near impossible. "I wasn't planning on bothering you actually. I just wanted some space." Mara admitted, "You aren't the only one with baggage you know."

"I don't have an fuckin' baggage lil' bit, I ain't a girl." Daryl snorted.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well this girl has some baggage. And she would love it if she could handle it for one fucking second-without running into you or Rick, who so desperately wants to help me."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her. "First off that's yer own damn fault cause I sure as hell don't wanna be around ya. Secondly' I thought you and Officer Dickwad were friends."

"His name is Rick and yes we are." Mara affirmed, "But that doesn't stop me from wanting some space from him now and then. It's not like we're attached at the hip or something."

Daryl muttered something under his breath along the line '_it looks that way to me.'_ Mara shot him a pointed look, but couldn't laugh a little. Although Daryl had way of driving Mara nuts, he also had a strange habit of making her laugh. Even if it was definitely not intentional. He eyed her slightly peeved and slightly amused. Making someone laugh or smile wasn't something Daryl was used too-let alone sure he liked it. After all Daryl had a reputation of being an unfriendly loner to withhold. One he didn't need to be messed up thanks to little miss-likes-everyone making people think he was some big teddy bear. "I don't know what yer laughin' about. Ain't said nothin' funny." Daryl grunted.

"No-I know. It's just funny cause it is kind of true." Mara admitted.

"Kinda? You're like a lost puppy woman." Daryl couldn't help but tease. She laughed more causing his to smirk a little. Perhaps making someone laugh wasn't such a bad thing.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. I came over here to help with the bodies didn't I?"

He snorted. "I don't see ya doing any work, Lil' bit."

She pouted, "I have a good excuse for that-"

"A walker got him!" Jacqui's voice cried, "A walker bit Jim!"

Mara felt her blood run cold as everyone in the group now eyed Jim. Daryl moved forward walking towards Jim pickaxe in hand. Without a second thought she followed after him. Pickaxe and Daryl equaled trouble-even if Daryl's intentions were out of some type of skewed goodness. "Show it to us!" Daryl demanded coming towards Jim.

Jim turned away trying to avoid the pressure to show his wound. Desperate Jim grabbed a shovel . Screams from Shane to put the shovel down filled the air as Jim became surrounded by camp members like a herd of wolves about to pounce. He swung the shovel towards Shane only to end up in a hold by T-Dog. Daryl swooped in lifting Jim's shirt up to reveal a nasty gash made by a walker. They dropped him scooting back as if by just being near him, they would get infected.

After a sad moment of Jim crying that he was okay over and over again, the group eventually separated from the isolated Jim to speak of his fate. It reminded Mara a little of her high school years where the strong picked on the weak. She understood the reason of concern-after all only an idiot wouldn't. But the idea of killing someone who only minutes ago was their friend horrified her. They were supposed to be people not animals. "I say we put a pickaxe in his head." Daryl suggested unsurprisingly, "And the dead girl's and be done with it."

"Is that what you want if it were you?" Shane questioned. Mara nodded actually agreeing with Shane for once, but she already knew Daryl's answer.

"Yea, I'd say thank you while ya did it."

"I hate to say it-" Dale said, his eyes wide in contemplation, "I never thought I would-but maybe Daryl's right."

Rick frowned, his head obviously spinning with the same conation as Mara. "Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog."

"I'm not suggesting-" Dale protested.

"He's sick. A sick man." Rick snapped, "We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"Line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Daryl retorted.

Mara glared at him. "Jim was your friend-he was all of your guys' friend. Now look I get that everyone's scared about walkers and being infected with whatever this disease is, but you can't just decide to kill someone cause you're scared. That's what animals do. And last time I check we were human beings not animals."

"Oh yeah, and what do you suggest we do lil'bit? Wait around to get killed?" Daryl snapped.

"No, we try to make Jim as comfortable as can be during however long he has and when he becomes a walker, we deal with it. Not before, not soon-after he turns." Mara argued, holding her ground.

Rick rubbed his chin frustrated. While he agreed with Mara about not killing Jim until after he transformed, Rick couldn't simply let the idea of Jim's fate being inevitable go. There had to be something he could do to save the poor man. He was a police officer-God damn it! It was his job to save people not mercy kill them. "What if we can get him help?" Rick suggested, "I heard the C.D.C was working on a cure."

"I heard that too." Shane said, "I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell."

"What if the C.D.C is still up and running?" Rick pressed.

"Man, that is a stretch right there." Shane dismissed.

"Why?" Rick questioned, "If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C at any cost. Wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection-"

"Okay Rick, you want those thing, all right? I do too. Now if they exist they're at the army base, Fort Benning-"

"Oh please, just because it's an army base doesn't mean it's as invincible as you think it is." Mara muttered, earning a glare from Shane, "Look I am all for the awesomeness of the military, but I can tell you right now that the only difference between an army base and Atlanta City is that you have a walkers in uniform rather than civilian clothes."

"An army base has more weapons." Shane argued, "They're more adapt to handle these situations-"

"You're right they do have a better armory and they are slightly more adapt when it comes to killing things than we are. But that only makes the chances of them falling siege to this horror slightly less than ours." Mara spoke.

"Besides that's one hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori backed.

"That is right, but it's away from the hot zone. Besides you going to believe Ms. Army Reject here? If any place is operational it's that place-and as I keep saying it is heavily armed… meaning we'd be safe there." Shane continued.

Mara frowned. She was starting to get pissed. It was one thing to disagree with her thoughts, it was another thing to insult her-especially in front of others. If Shane kept this shit up, he would soon find himself missing his family jewels real fast. "Mara's right. The military was at the front lines of this-they've got overrun we've all seen that!" Rick backed, "The C.D.C is our best choice and Jim's only chance."

Daryl nodded, but Mara caught the impatient look on his face. "You go looking for aspirin, do what ya need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care-"

Without a second thought Mara lurched forward blocking Daryl's path to Jim, just in time for Rick to place a gun to Daryl's head. Mara held her ground as she heard Rick mutter the words, 'We don't kill the living.' Cockily Shane walked up to where Mara was. She rolled her eyes as he gave her a look clearly stating that this was no business of a 'woman.' But much to Shane's dislike Mara ignored him. There was no way she would be moving anytime soon. Daryl looked from them to Rick before reluctantly lowering his pickaxe. "That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl retorted.

"Yeah, well life has a funny way of being ironic, when someone's being an asshole." Mara replied, curtly.

Shane shook his head obviously annoyed by Mara's unprofessionalism, but none the less let it slid this time. After all the girl just jumped in front of some crazy hick with a pickaxe-something Shane had to admit deserved some credit, even if it was just because she was an idiot. "We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane ordered.

Frowning Daryl smacked it down much like a two year old. Mara sighed shaking her head. Despite her comment about him being an asshole-which was partially true, she knew Daryl only wanted what was best for everyone. The sad fact was though….that sometimes intentions were best uncompleted. Rick glanced at her and Shane, before grabbing Jim harshly by the arm. "Come with me." He muttered to Jim.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked scared.

"Somewhere safe." Rick replied.

"Don't worry, no one's going to harm you." Mara assured as she followed Rick.

Rick took them to a room in back of the RV, where he ordered Jim to stay. A tired sigh escaped Rick as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It obvious Jim would need more protection than just inside the damn RV. Then there was also the matter of everyone else needing protection from Jim as well. If he were to turn, someone would have to put him down. A job obviously best suited for Shane or himself. But the absence of one of them only brought on a new variety of issues. "You're over thinking it, Rick." Mara said, as if reading his mind, "I'll watch over Jim."

"You're joking right?" Shane snorted, "Did you just forget that whole incident with Daryl over there? You think a little girl like you can handle someone like Daryl on your own?"

Mara frowned and took a step forward so she was now chest to chest with Shane. Something which shocked Shane. He was used to having women listen to him with no questions asked. Not having them confronting him. "First off Daryl ain't going to do shit. Admittedly he reacts to situations much differently than you do officer, but his intentions are just as good as yours. Secondly I may be an army reject, but that doesn't mean someone like you have the right to humiliate me in front of others. Thirdly-" Mara was now practically in Shane's face, "I help protect this camp just as much and accurately as you do. So why don't you be a good little boy and go grab my rucksack for me? Cause if you don't mind I'd like to give Jim some aspirin for his pain!"

Shane blinked like a fish out of water. He couldn't comprehend what he felt right then-embarrassed? Furious? Never in his life had someone talked to him like that without getting slammed into the trunk of his police car. Besides him, Rick stood with the same expression. Only unlike Shane, there was a hint of a smile of Rick's face. As much as he disagreed with Mara's way of handling Shane, Rick had to admit Shane deserved it. Unfortunately though, Rick was trying to keep peace amongst the group. Making Shane and Mara going at each others' throats the last thing he needed. "Mara, let's just-"

"And we are not talking about my feelings, Rick!" Mara snapped, walking into the room.

It went silent for a second. Shane gave a low whistle. "That woman there …" Shane pointed at her, "Is fucking nuts, man. I have a feeling she'll be trouble for us in the future."

Rick shook his head. "I'll admit she's hard headed, but Mara is the last person to cause anyone trouble. If anything she's too good."

Shane shifted awkwardly, his gaze still on Mara . "She ain't the only one."

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love hearing what you say!_

_Thanks to PeaceLoveUnicorn94, shreba MunkieMagic, Hope and Love, Rebel29, A. Alice-lacasse, Azrael Blood, Guest 22, Guest, and ScornedxRose for reviewing last week's chapter!_

_A. Alice-Lacasse: Thank you so much for your review, it makes me happy to know I haven't crossed the dread OC line yet. I try extremely hard not to do that. In fact it's my number one fear. So please tell me if I ever do cross it. Oh and I do plan to continue through season 2. I have plans. Muwhahahahha!_

Guest 22: I look forward to your reviews each chapter. They keep me motivated and happy lol. And I won't lie before I became a Rick and Daryl fan I had a slight crush on Shane. Now unfortunately for him, I can't stand him. So me doing a Shane/oc story wouldn't be such a good idea, but I'm touched that you mentioned it.

MunkieMagic: Sorry for the scare, but no I do not plan for Shane to survive-spoiler alert ! lol. But in all seriousness I hate him just as much as you do, so him living is out of the question.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I am so sorry about this. I know I promised for Mara to get kissed this chapter but this is nearly ten thousand words in itself. So I decided to split the chapter up. In all honesty I never thought it would be this long. Anyway the full kissing part should be up either tonight or tomorrow-no later. However I do have to say that I can't make any promises on that. Writing this chapter was a task in itself. Like always I was struggling not to make Mara Mary-sue, so you'll have to forgive on how late it is. But as I said and will say one last time I am sorry for having to split the chapter up and next chapter should be up soon.**

**Question 1: The usual…is Mara Mary-sue at all in this? Cause I am worried that she is crossing the line here. **

**Question 2: Rick moments-I know there's a lot of them, but ya or nay?**

**Question 3: The rare Daryl moments that I really need to add in more ya or nay?**

**Last Question: Who kissed Mara?**

**~Cassandra**

His lips meshed together with hers. Mara froze at the sheer desperation of them-the neediness, but more overly the raw passion and desire of the kiss. She pushed back gazing into his shocked yet lusty blues eyes. Two kisses in one night. And only yesterday, she had never been kissed. So how the hell did this happen?

Hours before then :

"You sure about this Mar, there's plenty of room in the station wagon." Rick offered.

Mara shook her head a small smile graced her lips. She knew Rick didn't feel comfortable with her riding with anyone else. Except Shane of course and the day that happened Mara would sure to be a walker. Besides, riding with Daryl wouldn't be that bad…she hoped. "I'm fine, Rick. Honestly I am. And while I know that Carol and Sophia are riding with you guys, I still can't help but feel like I'm intruding on your family time together." Mara explained.

"That's rather thoughtful of you, Mar. But you aren't-plus you're already like family to us." Rick insisted.

A strange lump of disappoint formed in her stomach. Mara pushed it down. Lately she had been feeling stranger and stranger around Rick and his family. For example, when Mara heard Rick tell Lori, he loved her the other day, Mara couldn't help but feel envious. Which was ridiculous seeing how she had nothing to be envious about. "Thank you, Rick. That means a lot to me. But like I said before, I'll be fine." Mara half-lied, "Besides knowing how conversational Daryl is, I'll probably just ending reading one of the books I happen to have. Probably _Tess of the D'Urbervilles _as depressing as it is."

Rick shifted awkwardly trying to come up with another excuse for Mara not to ride with Daryl. He desperately wished he could just outright tell her no. But Mara wasn't the type of girl to take orders from a man. Just look at her resistance against Shane. "Be careful Mar, I know you trust this guy-but I don't." Rick said honestly.

"Rick, you wouldn't trust me to be safe with my own brothers if they were here." Mara pointed.

"You're brothers didn't take a pickaxe to someone's head or try to stab at me with a knife." Rick countered.

"I'll be fine, Rick. I promise." Mara said just in time with Daryl honking the horn.

Rick gritted his teeth half tempted to pull Mara into the station wagon. In all honesty he didn't' know what irked him so much about Mara being with Daryl. Despite what he said about Daryl's violent tendency, Rick highly doubt Daryl would hurt Mara. For whatever reason, Mara seemed to be the only person Daryl actually liked. Hence him allowing Mara to convince him into letting her ride along. Still the idea of Mara anywhere near Daryl bothered Rick. "How did you convince him to take you anyway?" Rick asked.

"I bribed him with Bryon's pack of cigarettes. Not like I was going to use them anyway." She replied, before punching his shoulder affectionately, "Don't worry Officer Friendly, your beer is still safe."

He gave her a half smile, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. "Thank God, you had me worried."

Mara laughed. Her eyes shifted to behind him where Lori stood by the car. The woman's brown eyes met hers in a mixture of distrust and relief. A strange combination, but one Mara could truthfully understand. From what little Mara knew, the Grimes' marriage it wasn't that great even before the apocalypse. Seeing Mara hang around her husband all the time probably only caused Lori to worry more about her marriage. Especially since Lori hadn't exactly been so truthful in her vows either. But in her defense, the woman did think Rick was dead. Plus the idea of Mara getting with Rick made her laugh. The man was head over heels for his wife. Something Mara admittedly was envious. Cause in spite of her pride in being self-sufficient, even Mara longed for someone to be there for her like Rick was for Lori. Which was exactly why she decided it best to let the Grimes family have some alone time. After all it was ridiculous for her to spend so much time around Rick.

"I swear to God, lil'bit if ya ain't in the truck in five minutes I'm leavin' yer ass! Cigarettes or not." Daryl called.

She rolled her eyes. Giving Rick one last smile, she headed back to where Daryl was. "Jesus Darry. What are you trying to do? Call every walker in Georgia over?" Mara teased getting in the passenger's side.

Daryl froze mouth open as he tried to find a retort to say. But all he could do was let his cheeks heat up as everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. The men of the group gave him an arrogant smirk. While the women smiled as if he and Mara were some cute little couple. He frowned wanting nothing more than pick a fight right then. It wasn't the allegation of drawing walkers to camp that caused all this commotion, but Mara's stupid nickname for him. Darry…what the fuck was that about? "Are you going to get in the truck, Darry? Or ya just going to stand there with your jaw hanging loose?" Shane teased from his jeep.

"Shut the hell up, asshole!" Daryl muttered, getting in the car. He looked at Mara who was 'innocently' reading. "And you-don't ya ever call me that god damn name again."

"What Darry? I think it's a cute nickname personally. It's after Darry from _The Outsiders_, you know? Though no offense Patrick Swayze is away hotter than you." Mara mentioned not looking up from her book.

"I don't care who the hell it's after, don't do it."

"Okay, Dare-bear."

"I swear to God woman, I'll throw ya out of this truck."

"Whatever you say Dairy Queen."

They had been driving for thirty minutes when the RV broke down. Daryl glanced at Mara who was contently curled up asleep in the seat. The book she was reading flopped onto her lap. She looked strangely peaceful just sleeping there. Her red lips parted to take deep breaths. It was a strange contrast to her normal energetic yapping self. He stared at her for a few seconds debating whether or not to wake her. At last he decided it best to wake her. Lord knows what walker chose to make its way over to the truck while Mara slept. "Hey lil'bit, wake up. The RV broke down again." Daryl said shaking her shoulder.

A groan escaped Mara as her dark brown eyes fluttered open. "Are we there?"

"No. RV broke down." Daryl repeated.

"Oh." Mara yawned stretching, "Well, let's go see what the trouble is huh?"

Daryl nodded, watching her hop out of the car. She caught his gaze and gave him a small smile before heading off probably to find Officer Friendly. He stood there for a second collecting his thoughts. As much as Daryl wished, he didn't hate Lil'bit. Not one surprising bit. Yeah, she got on his nerves quite often, but it wasn't like how everyone else did. Her teasing although annoying, never had any belittling undertones to it. Unlike most did when involving him. In fact if there was anyone Mara ever belittled it was Shane. And Daryl couldn't say it wasn't deserved . The man despite being a cop and ex-leader of the group was a prick. Watching Mara take him down a few pegs was something Daryl thoroughly enjoyed seeing. "Ya coming Daryl?" Mara asked.

He blinked snapping out of his thoughts. His eyes narrowed as the image of Mara waiting only a few steps ahead of him processed in his mind. She had waited for him; instead of going off to find Officer Friendly like she normally did….It was surprising to say the least. No one ever waited for him. Not even Merle. "Yeah I'm coming. Hold your horses Lil'bit." He muttered.

"Whatever slow poke." Mara rolled her eyes, heading towards Rick who stood beside his car frustrated.

Her presence was instantly noticed by the man as he semi-agitated behavior calmed. Instinctively his body shifted to make room for her. A smile spread across his face as he locked eyes with Mara. "Hey, how was the ride?" Rick asked.

"Pleasant. As I predicted talking to Daryl is like talking to any man." Mara replied smiling.

"And how is that?" Rick questioned cocking an eyebrow.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh like you don't . That whole-uh huh, yeah, mmhmm, I guess, I don't know-shit you men do instead of actually listening."

Rick chuckled, but made no argument as they made their way over to Dale. A low whistle escaped Mara as she caught sight of the steam rising from the RV's radiator. In all honesty Mara knew shit about cars-which was funny seeing how her brother Bryon was a car fanatic. The guy could take an old scrap car and rebuild it into a completely new running one. A skill they probably could use right then. " I told you, we'd never get far on that hose." Dale pointed out, "I said we needed the one from the cube van."

"Well unfortunately for us, some asshole stole it." Mara reminded.

Rick glanced from her to Dale, before putting on his sheriff's hat. "Can you jury-rig it?"

"That's all it's been so far. More duct tape than hose-and I'm out of duct tape."

"I see something up ahead." Shane interrupted, " A gas station if we're lucky."

Mara looked at him briefly. Although she hated Shane, a gas station would be useful to them. For all they knew, there could be food, water and gas still there. She glanced over to Rick, trying to read what he was thinking. The whole no more ' vision ' thing was actually rather hard to get used to. Normally Mara would know exactly what the man was thinking-no second thoughts, guesses, or anything. Now though, she truly had to try and interrupt his facial expressions. "Y'all Jim-" Jacqui cried rushing out of the RV, "It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore."

It went silent as everyone tried to come to terms with Jacqui's words. Jim not making it to the CDC was in no way an impossibility. However it still was a possibility everyone hoped would not come to pass. The dark skinned woman glanced at them disheartened before walking back into the RV. Without a second thought, Mara followed the woman into the RV. Her hands tightening on the straps of her ruck the whole way. It wasn't too long ago that she gave Jim some of the aspirin from her first aid kit. The dosage hadn't been a lot, being only three hundred milligrams. But Jim insisted on taking the bare minimum. Since according to him, there was no use in wasting good stuff on him.

"Hey Jim." Mara smiled softly as she made her way over to him.

"Mara, how are you? Was riding with Daryl alright?" Jim groaned.

Her smile widened slightly, but her heart continued to sink further. "Alright. The man isn't much of a talker ."

Jim gave a small chuckle. "Never thought he was. The man has kept to his brother and himself ever since I've known him. You're the first person I have ever seen him talk to. "

"Yeah well, I'm not someone to be ignored." Mara mentioned, "Just ask Rick-ignoring me probably only makes it worse."

"Those are your words, Mar. Not mine." Rick's voice came from behind. Mara turned to see Rick staring at them with a sad smile on his face. He nodded towards her, slowly taking his hat off as if out of respect for someone. "We'll be back on the road soon."

"Oh no, Christ." Jim gasped, looking away from them, "My bones-my bones are like glass. Every little bump-God, this ride is killing me…..leave me here."

Rick shifted awkwardly unsure what to say. It was funny how one request could send his mind reeling nowadays. After all only a month or two ago, the request would've been answered with a quick 'no'. Leaving a man to die alone was out of the question as long as he still was an officer of the law. Moreover, the mere idea went against everything Rick stood for as a cop and a man. But that was then and this was now. The world wasn't the same place it used to be. "We could up your aspirin dosage. Maybe even see if some of the cold medicine I have will help you?" Mara suggested, "I know it's nothing real powerful, but who knows. It could help-"

"No!" Jim wheezed, "Thank you…but I don't need it-you do…. I'm done. ….Please just leave me, I want to be with my family."

Mara opened her mouth to protest when a warm hand gripped her shoulder. She looked up to see Rick peering down at her with heavy eyes. Slowly he crouched down next her, leaning forward to be near Jim. His hand slid into hers, squeezing it comfortingly. Mara felt her heart jump at his touch. A sudden burst of strange emotions flooded within her. It took all her power to reel them back in. Now wasn't the time to be having new and confusing emotions. Especially ones that borderline infatuation. "They're all dead." Rick said softly, "I don't think you know what you are asking. The fever…you've been more delirious than not."

"I know…don't you think I know?" Jim murmured. He pushed himself up trying to straighten himself so he could eye Rick better. A sharp cry of pain escaped him as he slid back down to his original spot. Mara gave Rick's hand a quick squeeze at the sound. She may have not known Jim long, but she desperately wanted to help him. Just as bad as Rick did. Jim sighed looking at them. "I'm clear now. In five minutes I may not be. Rick, I know what I'm asking…I want this. Leave me here-now that's one me. Okay? My decision. Not your failure."

Rick eyed the sick man for a few seconds longer, before making his way out of the RV. Mara frowned watching him leave. There was too much being placed upon Rick's shoulders for his own good. Already he was starting to bend at the pressure of his new found responsibilities and the sacrifices to all his morals. None which was good for any man-even a strong one like Rick. "I'll be right back, Jim. I need to go do something real quick." Mara announced, standing up.

Jim grabbed her wrist, his hand shaking. "Talk to him, please, Mara. Convince him to let me go. If there's anyone that man will listen to it's you."

Mara nodded, not knowing what to say. Painstakingly she made her way out of the RV to where Rick stood contemplating to himself. A lump formed in her throat as she made her way over. She honestly had no idea what to say. Her opinion on what Rick should do was definitely not one Rick would like. But then again she couldn't always agree with her best friend."You going to tell the others?" Mara asked gently.

"Honestly Mar, I don't know. I don't know what I should do." Rick admitted, "Jim's sick. And even though he says he's clear-we don't know that for sure."

Mara bit her bottom lip. Her brain worked to think of something-anything that could help her friend out. "It's a hard decision, Rick. But I hate to say it….Jim's right. It's his choice, not yours, Shane's, Lori's or mine- it is his choice. And he wants to….he wants to stay here and be at rest with himself."

"I can't just accept that so easily, Mara-the idea of letting a man die out here alone. I know everyone is used to it. Used to people just dying left and right nowadays, but I'm not. I have to believe there's a way-a cure-something to help him-"

"Even if there is such a thing Rick…Jim doesn't want it." Mara affirmed staring him in the eyes, "That's his choice. And like he said his choice is not your failure, Rick. Deaths like these are never anyone's fault, trust me-I know."

It went silent for a second as Rick stared at her with a lost expression. She gazed back at him equally as conflicted as him. She opened her mouth, pausing for a second to take a deep breath. "My mother died when I was five." Mara started, "We were driving home from my girl scout meeting when a drunk driver crashed into us. Somehow I came out with barely a scratch on me-but my mom…both of her lungs were destroyed in that crash. Luckily she got to the hospital in time for the doctors to put in an artificial lung to help her live. Thanks to the lung she could have continued living another thirty or forty years with us…but when she woke up, she ordered for the lung to be taken out. Seems my grandmother had one herself and had died from complications. So my mother didn't want to end up like her."

A quivering breath escaped Mara as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her mom was a subject, Mara preferred to remain unspoken of. Not even with her brothers did she speak about her mother. No matter how much they urged her to open up about it. "We begged the doctors to ignore her request. To keep her lung inside her and let us take her home, but they couldn't. It was against policy since my mom was conscious ." Mara felt her voice shaking at her next words, "For years I hated doctors-blamed them for what happened to my mother. But as I grew up, I realized there was nothing they could do. It was my mother's choice to make, not theirs-and that's what Jim is doing…making his choice. To just ignore it would be wrong of us. No matter how against it we are."

"Mar-" Rick murmured soothingly stepping towards her.

Mara stepped away opening her eyes. A calm coldness gleamed in them shocking Rick to the core. "Don't. Please don't Rick. I didn't tell you about my mother so you could comfort me. I told you, so you would understand that this isn't your fault. That even before this world went to hell choices and ethics like this happened all the time. So think about it, will you? " Mara turned away, trying to will the emotion off her face, "Now if you don't mind I promised Jim, I'd be back to keep him company."

Then without another word Mara left, unknowingly leaving Rick with a bigger dilemma than he had before. Her eyes watered slightly as she headed back into the RV. There was a reason she never spoke of her mom and it wasn't just because of her awful death. When her mother died, Mara hadn't been the only one to unrightfully blame someone else. Her father was just as quick to place his hatred on someone as she was. Only his choice wasn't the doctors. It was her.

_"Your mother would never have died if it weren't for you and that fucking girl scouts meeting. I told her-I told her, to let you be. That you didn't need to be spoiled so much, but she didn't listen. And now looks what happened. She's dead, when really it should be you in that grave right now."_

It wasn't long until the group made a decision. Rick and Shane came into the RV to help escort Jim to a nearby tree. Mara followed them to say her good bye to Jim like everyone else would be doing. The whole process in reality took less time than Mara thought it would. Perhaps it was sadly because everyone knew it best to move along as soon as possible. No matter how much no one wanted too. But the sad fact was that night would be here soon. And Lord only knew what would happen if they didn't make it to the CDC before then.

So once again, Mara found herself sitting in the passenger's side of Daryl's truck; nose buried in book. While besides her, Daryl drove in silence. His blue eyes glancing at her every so often as if to make sure Mara was still there. It was strangely comforting to her for some reason. They rode the rest of the way in that strange yet comforting silence. Every once in a while glancing at one another as if trying to decipher each other. Only to every so often have their eyes accidentally meet causing them to quickly look away. As funny as Mara found the whole charade to be, she had to admit her heart would speed up at those accidental meetings. Just like it did when Rick took her hand in his.

The memory cause Mara to blush slightly. Her brown eyes unconsciously moved towards the hand, Rick's had been in. Weirdly Mara could still feel the rough smoothness of it wrapped around her little hand. She sighed closing her eyes. When Mara was little she had one of two crushes on boys on base, but they never lasted long. Mainly because her dumb overprotective brothers always ruined it for her. It didn't matter to them if the poor boy was five or sixteen, no man was good enough for her. Ironic seeing how her brothers were notorious womanizers. Still none of her crushes were ever like this. None of them ever left her wanting to desperately to be next to a man. Or…men, Mara thought looking over towards Daryl.

Another sigh escaped her as she turned to look out the window. If only her mother decided to live…if only Mara hadn't gone to girl scouts that night…maybe then she would have someone to help her figure out what she was feeling. And perhaps then Mara would know which to choose. Heart or mind? A battle she didn't quite know how to handle. Maybe she should have read that book _Twilight_ instead of burning it upon reading its review of Wikipedia.

"We're here." Daryl grunted as he parked behind Shane.

She nodded, cautiously getting out of the car. Vaguely Mara wondered what is was with people's insistent need to park neatly despite the world being over. Subconsciously Mara shifted her ruck trying to get a better weight balance on her shoulder. As much as she loved the thing, carrying it all the time did get tiring to her sometimes. "You ready?" she asked as Daryl came up besides her.

He shot her a 'what do you think' look. She gave him a sheepish smile as she reached for the rifle tucked safely on top of her ruck. It would do her no good to have it up there at a moment like this. Carefully she placed the budstock of the rifle in the pocket of her shoulder. Her confidence in shooting gotten much better thanks to the attack on the camp the other night. She still wasn't a hundred percent free of her father's echoing voice of her being a failure. But Mara was no longer fearful of letting everyone else down with that failure. After all a qualification test was different from killing walkers only inches away from her.

Eyeing her surroundings, Mara walked along side Daryl ready to shoot. It took every ounce of discipline in her not to gag or cough at the smell of death surrounding them. If the unabashed sight of bodies rotting out in the open orchestrated with the sound of buzzing flies wasn't bad enough, the smell surely did the trick. Never had Mara smelled such a scent let alone seen such a sight as this. Not the bodies piled up on top of each back at the hospital in King County was as bad this. At least those bodies were covered respectfully with the sheets of hospital.

"All right everyone, let's keep moving." Shane ordered taking the lead, "Stay quiet, let's go."

Unfortunately his order was only short lived as people started to chatter more and more the further they walked into the war zone. Mara gritted her teeth, forcing herself to keep her nerves underwrap. These people were normally civilians with no taste of military training at all. And while Mara learned in basic how that being quiet was _obviously _ the smart thing to do when walking into enemy territory. She shouldn't expect them too. Especially not the women. Seeing how every one of them except Andrea, were all on the Suzy homemaker side as Bryon would put it. Carefully she stepped around the bodies-more so out of respect than disgust. Soon she found herself walking right besides Rick and Shane instead of Daryl. Mara blinked slightly confused and a little peeved. Did she really just become situationally unaware just to be walking next to Rick? She shook her head. There was definitely something wrong with her.

Within seconds they made it to the front of the CDC. Shane and Rick lurched forward trying to lift up the metal doors of it to no avail. Behind her, Mara could feel the worry start to rise in the others. Night was falling and fast-they needed to get in or find shelter somewhere safe for now. "There's nobody here." T-Dog stated.

Rick stared at the metal doors. His eyes searching for a weak spot-an opening-anything that could mean hope. "Then why are the shutters down?" He asked turned towards everyone.

Mara opened her mouth to say something only to be cut off with Daryl's loud warning of '_Walkers!' _ Her blood froze as her eyes made contact with those of the glossy undead. She lurched forward raising the rifle taking aim besides Daryl. There many of them-more than what were at the attack last night. Even with all the new ammo and weapons they obtained, there would be no way they could fight their way out this. Daryl let off an arrow, before turning angrily towards Rick. "You led us into a graveyard!" he roared.

She chased after him cutting him off a few inches away from Rick. Next to her stood Shane ready to kick Daryl's ass. "He made a call!" Shane defended.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl shouted.

"Just shut up! You hear me? Shut up! Shut up!" Shane ordered, before turning towards his friend, "Rick, this is a dead end. Do you hear me?"

In the background Mara heard Carol cry out about having nowhere to go. She stepped forward grabbing Rick by the shoulder. His eyes met hers and for the first time Mara could see fear and disbelief in them. It was a sight she never seen. "Rick, I know you hoped we'd find sanctuary here. But there's nothing." Mara pleaded, "If there was the damn bastards would have opened the door by now."

"She's right." Lori cried, "We can't be this close to the city after dark."

However Rick ignored them turning back to face the doors. Mara reached out to grab him only for a wave of pain to wash over her. She froze as a weird familiar pounding formed in her head. Her vision started to blur and she could barely make out Shane's suggestion of Fort Benning. All she could hear was the pounding in her head. "_Why isn't the damn bastard opening the door?" _Zane's voice came, "_Can't see they're out there? What type of doctor leaves people to die like that?"_

"_Relax Zane, you know they're going to get in. It's a TV show after all." Easton's voice snorted."The only question is when."_

"The camera-it moved!" Rick called suddenly. Everyone paused momentarily, their eyes on Rick as if he had gone crazy.

"You imagined it." Dale insisted.

"It moved." Rick repeated moving towards it.

"Rick, it is dead, man." Shane whispered following him, "It's an automatic device. It's gears, okay?"

"No." Mara said, eyeing the device, "He's right. Someone's in there. I heard it-the whispers told me."

Shane shot her a look, but she ignored it. She didn't care if Shane believed her, what mattered was if Rick believed her. Rick took one look at her before slamming his palm into the door. Shane moved to stop him only to have Mara collide into him. There was no way she was going to let Shane mess this up for them. "I know you're in there. I know you can hear me." Rick cried, "Please we're desperate. Please help us, we have woman and children, no food-hardly any gas left-"

"There's nobody here." Lori cried rushing in front of her husband.

"We have nowhere else to go!" Rick continued, "If you don't let us in-you're killing us!"

Finally Mara could take it no more. She pushed herself in front of the camera. "You're a doctor for Pete's sakes! It's your job to help people. Not to let them die like this-it's not right! It's not what-"

Daryl grabbed her, dragging her away in time with Shane grabbing Rick. Mara fought against him clawing and crying alongside Rick. Her head started to ache once again and suddenly she lost control of her own voice. "It's not what your wife would want!"

Mara had no idea where those words came from, but she thanked God they escaped her lips. Cause the unthinkable happened…the doors opened in truly Hollywood fashion. A bright light symbolizing heaven glowed as the metal contraptions lifted. It was mesmerizing-at least to everyone other than Mara it was. "What the hell are you just standing around for?" Mara cried, "Get inside!"

Her cries seemed to snap everyone out their daze as they quickly rushed inside. It wasn't until the last person was inside did Shane and her go in. There they kept their guard up as they search for the man who let them in. "Hello?!" Rick called, his eyes searching.

The sound of someone cocking a gun was heard. Instantly Mara turned towards the sound rifle raised. Her eyes widened though as she spot a man wearing a white lab coat. Someone was there, her vision was real. "Anyone infected?" he asked.

"One of our group was." Rick answered, "He didn't make it."

The man remained hardened. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick breathed.

"That's asking an awful a lot these days." The doctor replied.

Rick cocked his head slightly. "I know."

It went silent for a few second as the man's eyes wandered around the room, stopping here and there to inspect them. Mara returned his gaze, refusing to look desperate. He stared at her from a second longer, his eyes narrowing as if trying to analyze her. "You all submit to a blood test, that the price of admission." He demanded.

"We can do that." Rick agreed.

"Hell, I'll give you a pint of my blood if that the entrance fee." Mara offered.

The doctor smiled slightly. "I don't think that would be necessary."

"Good." Mara said lowering her rifle, "Cause as willing as I would be to do it, I can't say I wouldn't cry. I have a terrible fear of needles."

"You won't feel a thing in the blood test, I promise." The doctor said, then looked at Rick, "If you have to bring, bring it in now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Rick nodded, glancing at the men to help grab their things. Naturally Mara went out to help. The whole stay behind and do nothing while the men do it, wasn't her thing. Anything they could do, she could do. The superior gender thing was bullshit. Within minutes they took everything out of the cars and were ready to go. Upon shutting the doors, the doctor-whose name was Jenner escorted them to a nearby elevator, which they all packed into. Mara found herself squished between Andrea and Sophia. Her ruck shoved right into poor Glenn's face. It reminded her slightly of her days in basic when everyone loaded onto the cattle truck for transportation. Only there was a lot less room then.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Dr. Jenner replied, glancing around at them. His eyes stopped on Carl. He gave him a small smile. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Mara smiled slightly, patting Carl on the shoulder. The kid was a good boy. It would be a lie to say she didn't have a soft spot for him. "You said there were more?" Mara asked, "Is there any possibility I could get my hands on one of those beauties? I mean the rifle is great and all, but I really am more familiar with a M-16 or a M-4."

Her words caused a small smile to form on Rick's lips. Jenner raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "I take it you were in the army at one point."

"Something like that." Mara shrugged as the doors opened.

Jenner gave her a small smile. "We'll see. First we have to make sure, none of you are dangerous."

"That won't be hard." Mara retorted. She followed the doctor down the white hallway. In all honesty Mara was probably more comfortable than should be. But she couldn't help it. For whatever reason hearing her brothers voices moment ago brought upon a strange safeness to her. As if they were right besides her that very moment. It…it felt rather nice. Unfortunately not everyone felt the same weird protection Mara did.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked, her face a little pale.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner questioned.

She gave him an embarrassed smile. "A little."

"Try not to think about it." Jenner prescribed, continuing his way through the halls, "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

The lights flickered on revealing a large metal computer looking room. It reminded Mara of something she'd seen in one of Zane's comic books as a kid. What her brother wouldn't do to see a place like this in real life…he'd go berserk. "Welcome to Zone 5." Jenner introduced.

Rick glanced worriedly at Mara. She nodded reading his mind. There was no one here. Not a good sign. "Where is everybody?" Rick asked, "The other doctors, the staff?"

"I'm it." Jenner replied, "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori prodded.

Jenner looked up at the ceiling. "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome."

"Hello guests." A computer voice boomed, "Welcome."

"I'm all that's left." Jenner repeated.

Mara looked up at the ceiling. A computer butler…"I'm sorry, but that is so fricken' cool."

"What are you? Five?" Shane asked annoyed.

Mara brushed the insult off. "According to my brothers I am."

Having her blood taken wasn't the worse thing to happen to Mara. After all needles were only her fifth fear-yeah she had a lot of them. However that didn't stop her from mumbling her favorite song when scared _The Bitch Came Back_. Luckily Rick and Glenn were the only ones who knew what she was mumbling, and they were enjoying her discomfort immensely. She glared at them, brushing off Rick's comforting hand when she sat down. Mara couldn't wait for the day it was them scared rather than her. Though their fears were probably nowhere near as absurd as hers was. Nonetheless, the blood test went quickly after hers and within twenty minutes they were down to the last person…Andrea. "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all have fevers." Andrea pointed out.

Jenner gave her a tired look. "I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just be thorough. All done."

Andrea stood up only to teeter a little. Jacqui rushed to her side to the poor woman stand. It had been days since anyone ate. And that more so out sheer forgetfulness and busyness than from lack of food. Sure they were considerably low on food, but Mara had enough in her pack to last the group at least three days. Rick knew it. Lori knew it. Hell even Shane knew it. They were just so busy trying to get to safety, no one stopped to say 'hey let's eat.'

"You okay?" Jenner asked concerned.

"She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jacqui replied for Andrea.

Jenner eyed them for a second, before smiling slightly. "Well, we'll just have to get you fed, won't we?"

Dinner was prepared in flash. The moment food came into view, the women sprung into action getting their hands on whatever they could to cook. Even Mara joined in preparing the great feast. Cooking was one of the few feminine things Mara didn't mind in doing-mainly because she didn't really see cooking as such a woman's only job. After her mother died, it was up to fifteen year old Bryon to feed the household. And while fast food and hamburger helper worked for a short period, Bryon soon switched to more fresh recipes. Her brother began watching the Food network and reading any cookbook he could find. He even managed to teach Easton and her out to cook. Something Mara thought she was quite good at if anyone asked her.

Soon everyone was laughing and smiling over the delicious meal. Dale passed around a fine wine, which Mara passed up, choosing to have a beer instead. She was never much of a drinker. Not after seeing what alcohol did to her father. But when she did drink, it absolutely had to be either beer or a hard liquor. It was just the Grayson way. Daryl sat behind Mara giving her an impressed look when she asked for a sip of his southern comfort. He handed her the bottle not thinking Mara would one to take a direct swig from the bottle. His eyes widened as she placed the bottle down with a frown. "Vodka is definitely stronger."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, "Ya drink the hard stuff, lil'bit?"

"I'm a Grayson. It's a must." Mara explained, "Can't go to any family function without being able to at least down two shots of whiskey, Vodka, Gin, Tequila-oh and you need to still be standing when you're done."

"Man, I would love to see your twenty-first." T-Dog said.

"Wasn't nothing special." Mara muttered ruefully, "My brothers ordered the most expensive hard liquor in the bar and I….while I got voted the designated driver ."

The table roared in laughter, but not as hard as when Carl tried his first sip of wine. Thankfully the boy wouldn't be interested in drinking for a long while. Everything seemed to be going well for the group. Everyone was well fed and happy. Nothing could ruin the situation-or at least Mara thought so…until a vague familiar pounding started up again in her head. She groaned trying to will it away. Nothing ever good came happened when she felt it. "It seems to me, that we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick announced standing up.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog agreed raising his glass.

Mara followed suit, but she couldn't form the cheerful cries like the others did. Not with the pounding in her head-not with the fear that this whole sanctuary could possible kill someone. "So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane interrupted. "All the-other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?"

"Shane, we're celebrating." Rick chastised. "Don't need to do this now."

"No." Mara said, surprising Rick, "As much as I hate to say it, Shane's right. Look I am extremely grateful for you taking us in Doctor Jenner. But we need to know what happened."

"It's why we're here isn't." Shane pressed, "This was your move- supposed to find all the answers. Instead we-we found him. Found one man, why?"

"Well ,when things got bad, a lot of people just left went off to be with their families. And when things got worse-when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner explained.

A cocky expression swept over Shane's face as he leaned back into his chair. "Every last one?"

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. " Jenner replied, "They…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea mentioned. "Why?"

Jenner looked down with an inexplicable look. It was look Mara knew far too well for her own liking. The look someone only wore when they've lost a person dear to them. A strange raw look of defeat and hopelessness, her father wore it for the first couple of months after her mother's death, before becoming the spiteful man, Mara knew . "I just continued working. Hoping to do some good." Jenner answered.

It went silent for a second. Everyone sat there thinking other what Jenner said. The whole conversation really put a damper of things for the night."Dudes, you are such buzzkills." Glenn said looking towards Mara and Shane.

Mara simply rolled her eyes. The pounding in her head hadn't stopped. Instead it worsen-but Mara couldn't say she was surprised there. From her last two experiences, Mara concluded that her visions liked to be a pain. Deciding to gradually go up the pain scale until kicking it into full throttle seconds before the actually vision came about. She frowned chewing thoughtfully on her mystery meat. Ever since that awakening in the hospital, everything had gone topsy-turvy for her. But then again what could Mara expect? She woke up inside some TV show. What was even remotely normal about that?

After dinner, Jenner kindly led them into a narrow white hallway filled with rooms. Despite the forewarning pain in her head, Mara couldn't help but feel excited as Jenner explained everything. Couches. Cots. Rec room. Showers. Hot water. Electricity. Her enthusiasm was going off the hook. Luckily though, she wasn't the only one. "Hot water?" Glenn grinned.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog smiled.

Grins appeared on everyone's faces at the prospect. They glanced at each other one last time before dispersing into their own little rooms. This may not be heaven, but it was probably the closest they'd ever get to the real thing.

_**Normally this is where I would thank all my reviewers, but like I said this chapter is already tremendously long so the plan is to respond in the next one. However I would like to thank you all for reviewing and voting last chapter and hope to both hear from you and see you again for both chapters.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: It took me a long while. I had to struggle through writer's blocks, Mary-Sues, character strikes and other issues, but here it is…the chapter you've been waiting! Though I am really nervous about this. I never realized how hard it was to get characters to kiss.**

**Question 1: Daryl kissing scene…ya or nay? Daryl isn't too Oc is he?**

**Question 2: Rick kissing scene…ya or nay? Rick isn't OC either right? Agh! Self doubt! I'm becoming like Mara!**

**Question 3:Mara's multiple breakdowns is this chapter wasn't too crazy was it? I'm a little worried she cried too much.**

**Last Question: Over all chapter ya or nay?**

**P.S: I got really bored and created a page for Journey Homewards. I figured I could use it to give you guys updates on a chapter's progress. As well as ask important questions like last week's question. Maybe even put up sneak previews or deleted scenes (cause I have a lot of those). So if you're really bored here's the link. JourneyHomewards**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: If I had a magical genie I'd wish to own The Walking Dead. Unfortunately I don't. **

**Warning: This chapter contains both Dixon germs and Grimes germs…read at your own risk.**

"I really shouldn't be drinking this much." Mara said to no one.

Glenn ignored her pouring another shot of vodka in front of her. He shoved it across the table, eyes staring at her expectantly. Mara sighed grabbing the shot only to down it. She shook her head letting out a sharp breath as she slammed it back down. Out of all the liquor she drank, vodka had to be her least favorite. Sure as Glenn was happily finding out, Mara could knock back an outrageous amount and still be able to stand. However that didn't mean she liked the liquid fire feel to it. Or the temporary head spinning that lasted five or ten seconds. "That's amazing." Glenn gawked, "How the hell are you able to do that?"

"I told you. I'm a Grayson, it's in my blood." Mara repeated.

"Ya must be part demon or something, cause I ain't ever seen a person drink like that without at least slurring." Daryl mentioned. The redneck sat on the other side of her. His blue eyes looking over Mara appreciating. Being able to hold your liquor appeared to be a turn on for the man. Or at least Mara took it to be with the way he kept staring at her.

"I'm perfectly human, thank you very much." Mara rejected, sounding insulted.

"You sure about that? Cause I'm with Daryl on this one. I ain't eve seen anyone drink that much in one sitting." T-Dog defended. While Glenn and Daryl sat on each side of her, T-Dog sat across them at the table. He too was enjoying the 'let's get Mara drunk game.' In fact it was surprising his idea to see how she could drink. Mara-Mara was just forced to play.

"Positive. Now my brother Bryon, he's possibly a demon. The man can drink half the bar and walk a straight line." Mara flipped. Okay so maybe the 'let's get Mara drunk' game was working a little. She did tend to get a little more emotional when drunk. At least that's what her brothers claimed. But who really knew for sure seeing how whenever Mara was drunk-they were drunk.

"I can believe it. You've almost finished the whole bottle." T-Dog pointed.

"Booyakasha!" Mara cried, causing everyone to look at her. Alright so she was definitely a tiny bit drunk. She blushed ignoring the three's laughter. Thankfully it was only them catching her making a fool of herself. God help her, if Rick caught her. Mara probably wouldn't be able to look at him for a whole week. "Anyway, I'm bored of you guys trying to get me hammered. Let's play something else."

"Like what?" Glenn asked.

"Don't know. Anything other than this." Mara replied.

Daryl chuckled a little, his arm wrapping around her. Mara blushed feeling both shocked and embarrassed by the contact. It seemed that while Mara became an emotional mess when drunk, Daryl became friendly and amazingly somewhat touchy. Ironically the exact opposite of Daryl Dixon. Still Mara couldn't say she didn't like it. After all her heart was speeding up with that same unknown yet familiar euphoric feeling like before. "It's probably a good idea, China. We don't want Lil' bit's head in the toilet all day tomorrow." Daryl smirked.

Mara gave him an insulted look. "I'll have you know that on the rare occasions I am hung-over, I do not puke. I simply lay on the couch moaning until Bryon creates one of his super alcohol absorbers. "

"Super alcohol absorber?" Glenn asked.

"Basically he takes a hamburger , soaks it in grease, fries it and then feeds it to us. It works shockingly. If ya have a hangover tomorrow I'll make you one." Mara offered.

"I think I'll pass."

"Your lost." Mara shrugged, "So what shall we play?"

Glenn glanced at her for a second before turning to look at T-Dog. A silent message passed between them and soon a smile was appearing on their faces. A bad feeling nipped at the back of Mara's heels. They were plotting something, but what. "Why don't we play truth or dare?" Glenn suggested.

Mara blinked, okay she wasn't expecting that. "Isn't truth and dare kind of juvenile guys?"

"Any adult game I can think of involves alcohol or sex-"

"Okay!" Mara clapped her hands. "Truth and dare it is. And no more alcohol for you, Glenn. You're getting a little too open."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "Only if you start."

"Fine." Mara agreed. "I choose truth."

The guys looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Mara stared at them confused. Had she said something funny? Daryl's arm tightened around her as he continued to laugh. "Ms. Tough-Army plays it safe when it comes to truth and dare." T-Dog chortled, "That's just classic."

Mara rolled her eyes. So maybe there were a few things she still played safe with. But who could really blame her, when she grew up with three brothers. Truth and dare in boys' world was nothing like it was in the girl world. Girls did everything from telling who your crush was to kissing your crush. Her brothers liked to make Mara kick her crush in the nuts or eat dog food. Nothing ever too risk-free came with dare. Whereas truth, well those questions were really just lame ones. Despite their talent of making terrifying dares, her brothers couldn't up come with a good truth for the life of them. "Just ask the question." Mara snapped.

"Alright, alright." Glenn said. "Since it was my idea to play, I'll ask the question…what is the one thing you miss from before the world was destroyed?"

"Dude, that's lame. You have to ask her something more personal, not that twenty questions shit." T-Dog complained.

"It doesn't matter, he can't change it now." Mara replied, grabbing the bottle of vodka. She lifted it to her lips taking a taste of liquid fire. Vodka was Zane's favorite drink. Whiskey was Bryon's. Brandy was Easton's. And Mara, she preferred getting drunk off of her own brothers' happiness. "The answer is my brothers. Out of everything I miss, I miss my brothers. Not technology. Not chocolate or any of that bull shit people talk about missing. I could live without all of that shit, but my brothers….honestly I don't know how I even survived this far without them."

The mood suddenly turned awkward as all three men stared at her concerned. Mara opened her mouth to speak only to taste a wet saltiness. She touched her cheeks shocked. Was she really crying? How did she not notice that? "I'm sorry guys, I'm such a party pooper. But on the bright side you've gotten me drunk. I only cry when I'm drunk according to my brothers " Mara laughed, wiping away more tears, "If you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my room."

"Yeah, no problem." Glenn assured, his eyes still on her worriedly.

"Thanks." Mara mumbled, standing up. She grabbed the bottle off the table. Getting more drunk probably wouldn't help her situation, but to her diluted mind it would. Slowly she exited the room trying to ignore the embarrassment of being caught crying. If her father saw her now, he would only say it proved how useless she was.

It was only until she found herself in the same room Jenner drew blood from, that Mara let herself cry. Luckily Mara wasn't a wailer like most women were. She didn't make noises when crying. No, if anything Mara cried like a man would. All tears and no words. She unscrewed the cap of the Vodka, raising it to her mouth. The alcohol burned, but it was a better pain than what Mara felt right then. Between her acute homesickness and the steadily growing pounding of her vision-to-be, Mara felt like she was going to die. Closing her watery eyes, Mara placed the bottle to her lips. Only this time instead of tasty its fiery burn, she was met with something completely different. A warm calloused hand closing around her hand gently.

Through her blurry vision she could make out the familiar outline of Daryl Dixon. Her mind raced trying to make sense of what was happening. Daryl Dixon followed her-at least she pretty sure he followed her. But why? Was it to make sure she didn't do anything stupid? Or was he there to comfort her? Questions filled her mind as Daryl slowly took the bottle away from her. She gave him a small gloomy smile, tears still welling up in her eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as the pad of his thumb brushed away her tears. "What are you doing?" Mara hiccupped.

"Yer upset. Anyone can see that Lil' bit." Daryl said calmly. "And any idiot can tell ya, that ya shouldn't drink when yer upset."

"Like you don't do it." Mara tried to joke.

"We ain't talkin' about me, Lil' bit. We're talking about you." Daryl replied.

"I wish we weren't." Mara admitted. "I'd like to forget about me for a second and my weakness. I don't want to be me-I want to be someone else right now."

"Well ya ain't. So there's no point in trying." Daryl stated, his thumb still busily wiping away her tears.

"How do you handle it, Daryl? How do you handle Merle being gone? Cause I can't handle it. I can't handle Zane, Bryon, Easton being away from me. I mean I know they're alive somewhere, probably wondering where the hell I am. But Lord only knows if I'll ever see them again. And they were my everything. Bryon stepped up into dad's place. Easton took my mom's. Zane was my best friend. They were all I had." Mara babbled.

Daryl just stared at her. His blue eyes hard yet glimmering with something gentle in them. "Ya wanna know what I think?"

Mara nodded. He brushed away another tear. "I think ya definitely had too much vodka."

She laughed. "Maybe, but that still doesn't change the fact that I can die any day now. From a this disease-malnutrition-some random explosion-and then the obvious, being eaten alive by walkers."

"Ain't nothing going to happen to ya, Lil' bit." Daryl comforted.

"And how would you know that?" Mara mumbled.

Her words caused him to freeze. How could Daryl swear such a thing like that to her? Sure, he could say the obvious: they were safe at the CDC. But how long would all the food really last? More so, despite all his cheeriness Daryl had a feeling everyone's sanctuary wouldn't last. After all, since when did anything good ever last in this world. He stared at Mara. Her dark wavering eyes looking towards him for an answer.

Daryl looked away. This was Rick's job not his. Rick was the one who knew how to console the erratic mood swings of Mara. Not him. Hell Daryl didn't even know where to begin when comforting someone. Living with his asshole father and Merle, his whole life hadn't really schooled Daryl in that category. If anything Daryl learned that crying was for the weak…but Mara wasn't weak. More than once she placed her life at risk for someone else. Never taking a second thought of the danger or stupidity of what she did. Not when someone's life was at stake. It was something Daryl admired greatly about her.

She was strong, but more so she was brave in the face of danger. The girl faced multiple fears of hers if only not to be a burden. And Daryl would be damned if a few tears over lost family, changed his opinion on the matter. Besides he damn nearly lost it when he found about Merle being left behind or even moreover when Daryl found his brother's severed hand. "Yer not going to die, cause I ain't going to let ya Lil' bit." Daryl swore. "As much as ya annoy me and as much as ya piss me off, there's no one else left in this damn world that I can even remotely stand."

Another laugh she escaped her. Mara sniffed, wiping her nose in her sleeve. A smile grew on her face. "Well it's nice to know that you have my back. Even if it's cause I'm the only person you can stand."

"Don't think too much of it, Lil 'bit. This doesn't mean we're friends." Daryl grunted, his eyes looking away.

"Of course not." Mara snorted, but tears still ran down her cheeks.

"God damn it woman, will ya stop crying? I told you would be fine." Daryl snapped.

"I'm trying." Mara snapped back. "It ain't easy to control my emotions when I'm drunk. If y'all didn't force me to play that stupid game, we wouldn't be in this mess. Besides these are tears of joy now. Not cause I'm sad."

"Well how do you make them stop?" Daryl questioned.

Mara gasped, her face contorting into an angry one. "Daryl Dixon, don't you ever ask a woman that again! You are suppose to take her in your arms and hold her. Not demand her to shut off her feelings."

Daryl grunted, running a hand through his dirty hair. He could only thank God Merle wasn't around to see this. There's no telling what that asshole would say to him. Probably mock him about having no balls. Then tell Mara to stop being a whiny bitch-slap her ass and demand her to do something for him. Except…Daryl smiled at the thought…what Merle received wouldn't be what he wanted. Mara would probably knee him in the groin, before telling him that she was a servant to no man. "I ain't doing nothin' Lil' bit. I've already went overbroad here." Daryl muttered.

"And you wonder why more girls don't look at you. You know, Daryl if you let out your sensitive side more often-"

Merle always said there were two ways to shut up a woman. One being a rap to the mouth. Two being to stick something in it. Though Daryl was pretty sure kissing didn't count as sticking something in it. However he was also sure that what Merle had in mind was far beyond anything Daryl was comfortable with. He continued to kiss her, his arms subconsciously finding their way around her waist. In all honesty Daryl didn't know why he hadn't pull back yet. But if Daryl was being even more honest with himself, he didn't care. It had been forever since he came in contact with a woman and Mara-as much as he wanted to deny it, Mara was different. She had a habit of crawling under his skin, where he couldn't pluck her out. And for whatever reason it felt good to have her there.

He pulled back gazing at her. Mara opened her mouth unsure what to say. It would be a lie to say she hated kissing Daryl, cause that was far from the truth. Daryl's kiss had been enthralling just like everything else about him. But he was drunk-scratch that she was drunk and the last thing she wanted was group drama. Or worse for Daryl to wake up tomorrow thinking this whole thing to be a big mistake. "Daryl-" she was cut off by his mouth.

His lips meshed together with hers. Mara froze at the sheer desperation of them-the neediness, but more overly the raw passion and desire of the kiss. She pushed back gazing into his shocked yet lusty blues eyes. Two kisses in one night. And only yesterday, she had never been kissed. So how the hell did this happen? "Daryl, I-" she stopped as sudden wave of pain rushed through her.

She clutched tightly onto his shirt as her sight once again blurred. The vision was finally coming to a head. _"I don't care how much of bitch Lori is, no one deserves to be raped." Bryon's voice snapped._

_ "Dude, we aren't disagreeing with you." Easton muttered._

_ "Besides she didn't even get raped, she clawed herself way before Shane had the chance to do anything." Zane reminded._

_ "Still it doesn't matter!" Bryon snapped._

_ "You're just mad cause Shane used to be your favorite character."_

Her vision cleared to a worried Daryl staring at her. His arms gripped her firmly helping Mara to stand. She blinked trying to organize everything that just happened. Daryl kissed her- twice. Then she had the vision and-Lori. Shit. Mara pushed herself way from Daryl running down the hall to find Lori. She only prayed that it wasn't too late. Cause as Bryon said, no woman deserved to go through that. Not even Lori.

It wasn't until Mara was near the rec room did she hear Lori crying for Shane to get off her. Mara felt her blood run cold as she slammed the door open. The noise cause Shane to turn his attention towards Mara. Lori glanced at her with an equally surprised yet terrified look. "Get the hell out of here! Or I'll knock your block off." Shane threatened, moving towards Mara.

Horror swept Lori's face as she tried to push herself in front of Shane. "Shane! Don't do this she's just a kid. Mara, leave we were just-"

"I know what's going on Lori and I ain't leaving without you." Mara stated, standing her ground.

Shane gave her a cocky look. "A what exactly is going on Mara? Huh?"

"Please Shane don't try to weasel your way out of this one. I know exactly what you are-I've been public school."

"And what am I, Mar?"

"A bully. And this girl doesn't do bullies. So I'm going to tell this you once. Whatever fucked up thoughts you have about Lori and you, forget them. She is Rick's wife and between the two of us, I don't think Rick would enjoy hearing about this." Mara gritted out of her teeth.

Shane blinked as her words contacted in his hazy mind. A dark scowl graced his face as he stepped dangerously close to her. "You breath one word of this to Rick, and it'll be your last."

Mara sighed looking down. Typical no one ever took her seriously cause of her size. She glanced at Lori would stood petrified in place. Another sigh escaped Mara as she scratched her head shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Alright. If that's what you want." Mara muttered. "You fucking bullies never like to take the easy anyway."

Then before either Lori or Shane could comprehend it, Mara slammed her palm against Shane's groin. He fell hard to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. Unfortunately Mara wasn't done with him. If there was one thing her family hated more than anything else-it was scum like Shane. So without a second thought Mara tackled him, her knees pinning his arms to the ground while her hands gripped the collar of his shirt crisscrossing them across his neck. Shane coughed struggling to get her off. "You know what this is Shane? This is what the army likes to call a cross collar choke. And I won't lie I'm quite surprise that it's working with your shirt being unbutton. But apparently it does, so it would behoove to listen to me right now. Cause I have no problem choking you out." Mara warned. "If I ever see you put a hand on Lori again, I swear to God I won't stop. Rick's best friend or not-I assure you, your ass will be beat so hard you'll be wishing you were a walker? You understand?! Now I'm going to let you go, but you try anything while getting up, and I'll be break your nose."

True to her word, Mara released Shane moving quickly back into her defensive position. Vaguely she wondered how on Earth she could pull off such incredible feats when someone like Lori was in danger, but could barely defend herself against Merle Dixon. It was a thought to consider later on. Shane rose slowly to his feet, his hand running over the red marks on his neck. There was no doubt that it would be there in the morning. He glared at Mara, but left the room nonetheless. "You okay?" Mara asked turning to Lori.

Lori shook her head. Her hands trembling as they ran through her hair. Loud panicky sobs escaped her. Mara moved towards the poor woman, wrapping her arms around Lori comfortingly. Shockingly Lori accepted her comfort clasping onto her like a child just finding their mother. "Everything is alright now. You're safe. I promise." Mara swore, stroking her hair.

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

Mara pulled her back forcing Lori to look at her. "This is not your fault. What happened between you and Shane, while Rick was 'dead'…was a mistake. A really bad shitty mistake that I honestly don't approve of-but a mistake nonetheless. That doesn't give Shane the right to attempt to rape you. Nothing does, you understand?"

Lori nodded, staring at Mara. "You know about Shane and I? Cause I honestly thought Rick was dead-if I had known he was alive I would have never-"

"I know Lori. Trust me, I know everything. It's one of the downfalls of seeing the future." Mara admitted.

Lori's face filled up with shame and horror. "You saw us."

"Maybe not saw-more like heard-you know the whispers?" Mara lied.

"You won't tell Rick, will you? Not that I could blame you. I've been a terrible wife."

Mara closed her eyes. Not telling Rick about Lori and Shane felt like going behind his back. And though in all truthfulness, Mara still thought Rick could do ten times better than Lori. However that wasn't her decision, it was Rick's. Furthermore Rick's marriage problems weren't hers to exploit. "I haven't told him yet, what makes you think I'll tell him now." Mara muttered reluctantly.

"Mara, I don't know how-"

"Don't Lori. I already feel like I'm betraying my best friend here." Mara said, "And I already owe him so much for taking me along with him. Rick could have left me to rot on my own back in King's County, but he didn't. He put up with all my weird shit and accepted me for who I am…your husband is a good man, Lori. He is the type of man who puts other's before him and always put his family first. I don't know if you know this, but men like him are hard to find. Especially nowadays. So don't you even think for a second that he isn't up to par with any standard you have."

"You're in love him. Aren't you? You're in love with Rick?" Lori gasped.

"I don't know what I am. But I do know this, he loves you and he loves Carl. The two of you are his world. If anything were to happen to one of you, he'd be devastated. Hell, I'm not even sure he'd be the same again." Mara exclaimed. "Which is exactly why I will do anything in my power to make sure you and Carl are safe. Even if it means fucking dying for you two. So do me a favor, don't be an idiot and try to make things right with Shane. It'll only make things harder for me in the long run."

Lori nodded, wringing her hands together. Mara sighed unsure what to say next. Being mean wasn't Mara's thing. Yeah, she could defend herself from any snarky comments or insult. But when you lived with a father who did nothing but be little you, other people's insult didn't really affect you. "Come on, let's get you back to your room. Carl is probably wondering where his mother is." Mara said softly.

The mother nodded numbly, but Mara didn't really expect anything more of her. No woman could get over something like this in a snap. Heck, Mara was even a little shaky herself and all she did was take Shane down a notch. Though Mara had to confess she was slightly worried about him taking vengeance on her. People like Shane were dangerous, especially when drunk. It wouldn't surprise Mara if Shane tried to come after her sometime during the night. "That's just fucking wonderful, Mara. You're gonna be up all night." Mara muttered to herself. "Maybe you can convince Jenner to give you one of his M-16s."

"What?" Lori croaked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Mara replied giving her a fake smile.

It wasn't long until they were outside the door of the Grimes's room. The rec room was pretty much connected straight to the living quarters. So it was a surprise to Mara, that she was the only who heard Lori's screams. Then again technically this was a TV show, and television barely rarely ever made sense in these aspects. "Mara, thank you-for everything." Lori said, her voice still timid.

"You don't need to thank me, Lori. It what any good person would do." Mara replied.

"Still. What you did-I-"

Mara held a hand up, "Like I said don't worry about it. Now get some rest, I'm going to find Rick for you. I suggest you tell him what happened."

Once again Lori nodded, but Mara knew she wouldn't. Call it victim's shame or whatever, Mara knew Lori wouldn't speak a word of what occurred. Cause if she had there would be no way Shane make it to second season. No matter how good of friends he was with Rick. Mara sighed running a hand through her hair as she began her search. As horrible as it sounded part of her wished she hadn't interfered with Lori and Shane. After all Zane said Lori got away. However that was only for selfish reasons. In saving Lori, Mara gained another issue to add to her 'what the hell is wrong with me' file. Not only did she kiss Daryl and have feeling for Daryl, but now Mara wasn't sure if friendship was the only thing she felt for Rick.

"_You're in love him. Aren't you? You're in love with Rick?" Lori gasped._

_ "I don't know what I am." Mara admitted._

"Nice going Mara. You just told your best friend's wife that you maybe love him. Along with kissing Daryl and having suppose feelings for him as well." Mara muttered leaning against the wall, "Merde. I'm becoming like Bella Swan aren't? A two timing bitch who can't make up her own mind. What next? I'm going to be helpless too?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise seeing how your mother was." A cold familiar voice said.

Mara froze recognizing it instantly. She would know it anywhere. It was the voice that haunted her in dreams every night. The same voice that mocked Mara, her whole life…her father's voice. But how? No it was impossible. She was in a different world for fuck's sake. Fearfully Mara turned around to see the harsh dark eyes of her staring back at her. There in front of her stood her father wearing his same army ACU's as always. Her voice caught in her throat as he moved towards her. His pale face grim like always. "As much as I loved your mother, she was never the most faithful thing was she? Not that I could blame her. Being away from me all the time was probably hard on her weak will. It was on mine." her father stated grimly. "Especially after she died by the hands of her own child."

She looked away trying to ignore the immense figure of her father standing over her. His large build towering over her small frame.. "You're not real. You're just some drunk delusion my mind has come up with." She insisted.

"Just like this whole fake reality you have going on here, Mar? I mean come on! The Walking Dead? It's not even your own idea-it's someone else. If you were going to be a useless piece of crap and go crazy, couldn't you at least come up with something on your own?" her father accused.

"I'm not crazy. Drunk maybe. Scared definitely, but not crazy." Mara murmured.

"Really then how do you explain all this." Her father smirked, gesturing to everything around them.

"Easy. A dream a really long dream. That or I'm in a coma. At which point I'm surprised you even bothered visiting. Then again you would be one to enjoy seeing your daughter lying there with tubes attached to her. In fact I'm surprised you haven't told them to pull the plug yet." Mara laughed ruefully, "After all isn't that what you want? Revenge on me for killing my own mother?"

"That's the thing. I can't think of a better punishment than you being stuck in a never ending nightmare. Watching the people you love die over and over again. Living life in a constant state of fear. Never knowing if you'll survive to the next day. It's almost like actual combat if you think about it. Too bad you never made it through basic." Her father chortled.

Mara felt herself shake with fury. Her hands balled up into fist as her father continued to look at her with a cocky expression. "Come on Angel, don't tell me, you're about to cry." He taunted. "How pitiful."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mara yelled pushing him with all her might.

However the person who fell to the ground wasn't her father, but Rick. Mara's eyes widened as she caught the concerned look of the fallen sheriff. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her mind was working too hard trying to piece together what just happened. She swore her father was there. Swore! Slowly Rick got up his hands raised in surrender as he slowly approached her. Even in his drunken haze, Rick could connect all the dots. "It's alright Mar, it's just me-Rick." He murmured closing in on her.

She shook her head, stepping backwards. "No, it can't be. I saw him-you were him! You were-you were-"

"You're drunk Mara. Drunk and stressed and you've been running on fumes these last few days, it's no surprise you had a nightmare." Rick assured.

"While awake?" Mara cried, running a hand through her hair. "That's it. I'm going crazy just like he said I was."

Rick gripped her shoulders forcing her to look at him. Her dark eyes peered fearfully into his. The sight made Rick angry. He had seen Mara scared plenty of times, but not like this. Never so scared that she was reduced in an almost lifeless doll. Gently he wiped way the falling tears. "You're alright, Mar. You're safe now. We all are." Rick promised, stroking Mara's hair.

"I know." Mara nodded. "I know, Rick. And I'm sorry for pushing you. I really am. I'm just drunk off my rocker-hell only thirty minutes ago I was crying in front of Daryl Dixon."

Rick chuckled slightly but kept his firm grip on Mara. "It's alright Mara. In all honesty I've been wondering when…"

"When I'd lose it?" Mara muttered scornfully.

Rick shook his head. "More like when would everything you insist on keeping locked up come out."

"Well, it just did." Mara said pushing herself away.

Rick grabbed onto her wrist. "Don't do this to me, Mar. Don't try and shut me out. Not after what happened."

"I'm fine, Rick-"

He pulled her towards him. His hand abandoning Mara's wrist to cup her face. "No you're not alright. Seconds ago you thought I was your father. Earlier with Jim, you isolated yourself after telling me about your mother. Then two nights ago with the notebook, you nearly broke down there. So don't tell me, you're okay." Rick paused, " Look I don't think you're crazy, Mara. If that's what you fear."

"If you don't think I'm crazy then what do you think?" Mara murmured.

Rick stared into her dark eyes, his thumb stroking her pale cheeks. A hard lump formed in his throat at the question. What did he think? He didn't think Mara was crazy that's for sure. All outbursts and mood swings she had weren't erratic enough for him to think that. Especially with what little information he knew about her past life. No the knowledge only reassured him of Mara's strength. A sigh escaped him as his thoughts began to jumble up. His heart ached harder and harder his against ribcage, the longer Rick stood there touching her. It was an ache he felt more and more when around Mara. An ache Rick used to feel for Lori at one time. Gently Rick tuck one of Mara's locks behind her ear.

"I think…I think you're a wonderful person Mara. You're loving and optimistic. As well as brave and selfless in the face of danger. You're everything a man could want." His mouth dried at his words. They were true. Every single word of them. But moreover they were true went it came to Rick. "You're everything I could ever want."

Mara blinked at his suddenly admission. "What?"

"I want you Mara." Rick replied softly. "I've wanted you for a while now."

Mara opened her mouth to protest only for Rick to gently capture her lips with his. She felt herself melt into him as they continued to kiss. Their pressing against each other's hungrily yet tenderly. Rick's arms found their way around Mara's waist bringing her closer to him. For a second Mara felt as if she were on fire. As if she drank a whole thing of vodka in one sip, but unlike the liquor this was an exciting burn. It made her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage and her blood surge.

They pulled apart resting their foreheads against one another. Mara could feel her heart slowly calm itself. Her head spun with protests as her body tried to steady itself. This was wrong. So wrong. Rick was married and had a kid. Mara-Mara had kissed Daryl not too long ago. And while admittedly it was Daryl who instigated it, Mara had enjoyed. Just much as she enjoyed kissing Rick. She felt Rick begin to nip at her lips with his, begging for her to kiss him again. Finally he got impatient and pressed another kiss to her mouth. Shamelessly she accepted it, wanting one last feel of the fiery passion before doing perhaps the hardest thing she ever did.

"Rick. Stop. " Mara murmured against his now fervent kisses. He ignored her continuing his attack on her lips. Tenderly she pushed herself away from him. His blue eyes looked at her full of confusion and worry. "This isn't right, Rick. As much as I wish it were. It isn't. You're married to Lori, remember? You love her with every bone in your body. Whereas you and me, we're just friends. Really drunk stupid friends who just did something stupid."

"You're right." Rick muttered, pressing his hand to his lips. This wasn't what he wanted. It couldn't be. He wasn't the type of man to cheat on his wife. Not in a million years- yet here he was locking lips with Mara. A woman he barely knew. Worse yet, Rick couldn't blame the alcohol for all this. Kissing Mara had been on his mind for a while now. Growing the more and more he got to know her, and the more distant he got from Lori. His wife and him just didn't have the same bond they used too. Lori barely trusted Rick and his decisions, let alone try to understand them. But then again…was that really so new?

"I'm going to go to bed, Rick. You should head back to Lori. She was looking for you." Mara lied. Her arms wrapped around herself in almost a protective hug. This night had been just on big clusterfuck as her Drill Sergeants would say. Feelings got out that should have never escaped. Things happened that shouldn't have. Bonds were broken thanks to everything that happened that night.

"You're right. I better go." Rick muttered, "Night Mara."

"Night." Mara said trying to force a smile. She stood there as he passed by her. It wasn't until Mara heard the door close behind her did the tears fall. In the last two hours Mara had cried more than ever in her life. Then again it was also the most she ever been kissed in her life. Two men. Multiple kisses. One night. Her father would call her a whore-he did call her a whore in her mad mind.

She ran a hand through her thick hair turning to head back to her room. There was going to be a lot of drama in the morning. But until then Mara was going to get a good night's sleep. Besides at least this was all thankfully between just her, Daryl and Rick…no one else. Tiredly Mara made her way to her room. Not noticing the pair of dark eyes following her petite form.

_**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and votes! I hope this chapter is up to par with your expectations! You are all wonderful!**_

A. Alice-LaCasse: I know this chapter probably wasn't what you were hoping for, but I do promise you that there will be a lot of confusion and drama coming along soon enough. Especially on Mara's and Rick's part.

_**Eminemchick19: You are amazing! Delilah nearly made me cry last chapter. And I love Jack! Can I kidnap him?**_

_**Guest 22: I love Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and have to agree when I think Mara-I think Radioactive. In fact whenever I'm stuck writing I play it.**_

_**Reverie-scriptor: Agreed. Shane is an asshole. Which is exactly why him and Mara hate each other so much.**_

Padme4000: I am glad the Daryl/Mara moments don't take away from the story. Since this is a Daryl/OC/Rick, I do have to put in fluff on both sides.

anparker09: I hope this gave you, your fill of Daryl. I have to say he was the main ship in this chapter.

TiraLu: You're little world is so my little world. Lol

Guest: Don't worry like Rick more than Daryl is not a crime in my book. Though I'm truthfully in between.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I am so sorry about the wait, but with finals, my mom's surgery and my new obsession with Ironman-I've been rather busy. Plus in all honesty I am starting to struggle writing this story, especially now that Mara kissed both Rick and Daryl. So unfortunately if things don't work out with the next few chapters, I might just slap an ending onto this story. But we'll see. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM, I love talking to people anyway-especially writers lol**

**Question one: Mara's vision, ya or nay?**

**Question two: Mara's fight with Rick, ya or nay?**

**Question three: Overall chapter, ya or nay?**

**Question four: Rick's not too OC is he? And how is the new tension between them?**

**Question five: Any idea suggestions that might help for future chapters? Cause I really need them.**

**Special thanks to Eminemchick19, without you-this chapter probably would never seen the light of day. LOL. BTW everyone should look her up, she has some incredible fics. :) **

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. Though I'd be willing to pay for it-as long as the bank takes monopoly money…**

A moan escaped Mara's lips as she laid her head on the table. Her head ached something mighty fine thanks to another upcoming vision. However she didn't dare hint at it. Instead Mara simply lied and said it was an normal hangover. One that included a lot "blank spots" in her memory. Though it was of course another lie, Mara had no problem with it. After all it wasn't the first time she lied to save face. Besides this time it wasn't just her face being saved-but Rick's and Daryl's. Rick obviously was pissed drunk, having both kissed Mara and claimed to desperately want her. The man was married after all.

Daryl on the other hand was a different story. The whole extremely drunk theory didn't seem to apply to the amazingly boisterous Daryl this morning. Then again compared to everyone else, Daryl seemed the most immune to alcohol. A fact her brother would go nuts over. Either way despite Mara's claims of not remembering ninety percent of the night, things were still awkward between the two them. "Morning." Rick greeted walking in.

Mara felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the officer. Quickly she covered her face with her arms, blocking both Rick's view of her and hers of him. But even buried in her arms didn't stop the feeling of Rick's eyes her. She could only hope that Rick wasn't angry at her for what happened last night. "What's wrong with her?" she heard Rick ask, his voice strained.

"She has a hangover." Carl answered, "Do you have a hang over? Mom said you would."

"Mom is right." Rick said.

Lori smiled. "Mom has that annoying habit."

Rick smiled at her before glancing over to the still buried Mara. Memory of last night's kisses still fresh in his mind. Even six hours later Rick could feel the warmth softness of Mara's lips against his. And no matter how many times he brushed his teeth or kissed Lori, he still tasted the overwhelming fiery taste of vodka mixed with oranges and mint. It was an invigorating taste as well as an addicting one, Rick realized as he continued to stare at the girl. Never before had he lost control like that-not even in the years married to Lori. He sighed running a hand through his hair. What the hell was he going to do? Last night was a mistake for so many reasons.

"Eggs !" T-Dog called, "Powdered. But I do them good."

Two loud groans were heard from Mara and Glenn, causing everyone to laugh. T-Dog leaned over Glenn's shoulder pouring eggs onto his plate. "I bet you can't even tell. Protein helps with the hangover." T-Dog assured, he smiled at Mara. "Probably better than any super alcohol soaker your brother can make."

She groaned as another sharp pain hit her skull. "Don't tell me I told you about those?"

"Sure did." T-Dog grinned. "Guess we gotcha' more drunk than we thought if you can't remember even that-you and Glenn."

Rick gave her one last look before lifting up a bottle of aspirin Lori handed him. "Where did all this come from?"

"Jenner." Lori answered.

"Could you help me please?" Rick asked, his brain still slow from last night.

"He thought we could use it…at least some of us." Lori explained popping it open to hand him a few pills before passing it across to Mara, who gratefully took it. The young girl wasted no time in popping two aspirins in her mouth. An action that caused Lori to smile slightly. Mara probably didn't even remember the whole Shane fiasco last night. A good thing for all of them.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn moaned.

"You?" Mara muttered. "I can barely remember last night and what I can remember is ninety percent fiction. Unless sometime last night Norman Reedus and Andrew Lincoln showed up and decided to make out with me."

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"Actors. Boondock Saints? And uh-uh what else has Andrew Lincoln starred in, besides this show?" Mara muttered to herself. She had Norman Reedus down tight seeing how _Boondock Saints_ just so happened to be Zane's favorite movie. Figures right? Sometimes Mara swore Zane had more than a man crush on Daryl. Other than that though, Mara honestly did not know much about the actors' works outside of this show.

"Never heard of it or them." Andrea replied.

"Figures, I guess."Mara sighed, prodding the eggs on her plate with a fork. It only made sense after all, what world ever had doppelgangers in it? Hell she could only imagine what would happen if Daryl met Norman Reedus or Murphy from Boondock Saints. Surely only chaos would ensue.

From behind her, Daryl eyed her suspiciously. She was lying. It wasn't that hard for him to tell. The damn girl practically reeked of embarrassment and regret. All probably because of those stupid ass kisses he gave her last night. He scowled at the memory those fearful brown eyes of hers staring at him. Looking at him as if he were about to rape her, before running off with her tail between her legs . The thought of kissing him probably disgusted her. After all it wouldn't be the first time a woman found Daryl to be revolting .

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked Shane drawing Daryl's attention. "Your neck?"

The large burly officer sat down next to Mara, who stiffened slightly at his presence. An action that caught Daryl's eye. However it was the only thing that did. Barely hiding behind the collar of Shane's shirt was a bright red circle. One that Daryl knew for a fact…could only be caused by strangulation. "I never seen you do that before." Rick mentioned.

"Me neither." Shane said glancing towards Lori, "Not like me at all."

The woman glanced at him sacredly before looking down. Mara felt her heart ache for Lori. It was obvious the woman was rightfully petrified of Shane. And the fact that Mara claimed not to remember last night's events, mostly likely didn't help soothe that fear. Not when Mara losing her memory meant forgetting about the threat she made to Shane. Silently Mara made a note to let Shane know just how serious her threat was.

"Morning." Jenner greeted walking in.

"Hey Doc." Shane greeted a little too friendly for Mara's liking.

Dale glanced over, placing his fork down. A small frown apparent on his face. "Doctor I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-"

"But you're going to do it anyway." Jenner replied with a slight smile.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea responded.

Mara frowned scooping up more eggs into her mouth. "I did."

If Mara thought breakfast was awkward, she was wrong. Standing in the big room waiting for Doctor Jenner to explain everything was awkward. Not only did she have a feeling her science incompatible brain would not understand a word Jenner said, but for the first time ever Mara felt alone. The two people who she normally stood next, where the two people she was avoiding the most. All thanks to those stupid ass drunken kisses. Then to top it all off, Mara's post-vision symptoms were only getting worse. Luckily though, despite all the awkwardness and pain..no one seemed to notice. "Play back of TS-19." Jenner ordered Vi.

Vi repeated the order before the screen in front of them lit up. Jenner turned to them, a serious expression on his face. "A few people ever got to see this." He announced. "Very few."

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked looking at the screen.

Jenner gave him a light smile. "An extraordinary one….not that it matter much in the end."

Mara froze hearing the doctor's words. Her mind raced back to last night's dinner with the look on the doctor's face as he explained to them what happened. It had been a look of sheer hopelessness and pain An expression similar to the one of her father's after her mother death. Meaning that whoever this TS-19 was, Jenner not only knew them, but cared about them as well. She continued to watch the screen. Her heart rate increasing at the sight of what Jenner claimed to be the essence of human life.

"_We are all infected." _Jenner said suddenly.

"What? What did you just say?" Mara asked her head snapping towards him.

Everyone stared at her as if more surprised by Mara's outburst than what Jenner had said. Jenner looked at quizzically for a second. "I said they determine everything a person says, does or think from the moment of birth-to the moment of death." Jenner repeated.

Mara opened her mouth only to feel the familiar touch of Rick's hand on her shoulder. He stared down at her with a warm worried look she had not been suspecting. She closed her mouth looking down almost ashamed of her outburst. But Mara swore Jenner said something different-something about everyone being infected. "Death? Is that what this is? A vigil?" Rick questioned.

"Yes." Jenner replied, his voice sounding far away. "Or rather the playback of the vigil."

Andrea moved forward. Her eyes glossing over with pain. Despite her callous attitude since Amy's death, everyone could tell that she was still suffering. "This person died? Who?" She asked.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered for us to record the process." Jenner answered gloomy. Mara frowned taking in his tone. There was no doubt about it now. Whoever TS-19 was, Jenner not only knew them-he was close to them. Her frowned deepened at the thought. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to watch someone you cared for go through all that pain. To them agonizingly have their humanity ebbed away into nothingness. Andrea had to watch it already. "Vi scanned forward to first event."

"Scanning forward to first event." Vi repeated as the screen lit up once again. This time the whole cerebral cortex of the brain was an ugly dark color. Mara felt her heart freeze at the sight of it. She could only what the dark spots were. From behind, she could feel Rick stepped closer to her. His body blocking hers from everyone else's. It was almost as if he was trying to shield her from the horrors they were seeing. Vaguely Mara wondered if Rick remembered last night. However she shook that thought out her head. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about high school shit.

"What is that?" Glenn asked stunned.

Jenner turned towards them pointing at the screen. "It invades the brain like meningitis ….the adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs…."

He went silent as all the lights in the brain suddenly went off. Mara felt the urge to vomit as she realized what happened. The person had died. That was what someone's brain looked like when they died-what it would look like when Mara died. Overwhelmed Mara took a step back accidentally bumping into Rick. His hand instantly grabbed her arm in a gentle reassuring gesture. She looked up at him catching his far away blue eyes. For a moment Mara couldn't help but think of how natural this all felt. Her thoughts were cut short though by Jenner finally speaking. "Then death. Everything you were or will ever be….gone."

Mara bit her lip hard. Somewhere behind her, Mara could hear Sophia ask something pertaining Jim. However the only it was muffled out along with everyone else's voices. All Mara could comprehend right then was the seemingly decreasing rate of her heartbeat and haunting words of her father's favorite poem. The one poem he ever read to her…T.S Elliot's _The_ _Hollow Men. _"This is the way the world ends….not with a bang, but a whimper."Mara recited softly to herself.

Rick glanced down at the young woman leaning against him. Originally he was swore to keep a distance from her. Lori was his wife not Mara. And after last night's events it only made sense to steer away from Mara. Even if she was nothing more than a good friend of his. However that was all easier said than done. For whatever reason there was, Mara had a habit of getting the protective side out of Rick. Whenever she was around all Rick wanted to do was protect her-whether it be from dangers of the outside world-or from Mara's own personal demons such as right now. It was a fact that was strangely unavoidable.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner said suddenly. Vi repeated the order, before doing as told. "The resurrection times vary widely. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hour, one minute…seven seconds."

Jenner's words caused a chill to go down Mara's spine. Eight hours was the longest anyone could fight the virus? It was a bone chilling thought, but not as bad as what Mara saw next. A red spark forming in the core of TS-19's brain. She leaned forward her eyes widening as the spark grew, emitting smaller but quicker spark of red through the patient's brain. Mara stared at it, her body suddenly feeling very heavy. For the first time ever she was at a lack of words. Luckily she wasn't the only. Everyone else seemed as shell shocked as she was. Finally Lori spoke up asking the one question on everyone's minds. "It's restarts the brain?!"

"No, just the brain stem." Jenner corrected, "Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick interjected, moving away from Mara.

Jenner turned to him, palm outward. "You tell me."

Rick shook his head. "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part-that doesn't come back. The YOU part. Just a shell. Driven by mindless instinct." Jenner muttered. Suddenly a discolored vortex like shape spiraled into the TS-19's brain, instantly stopping all their-its movement. It took Mara a minute to realized what happened. Doctor Jenner had shot his patient.

"God." Carol gasped, "What was that?"

"He shot his patient in the head." Andrea said hopelessly. Emotion filled her face as she cocked her head slightly towards Jenner. "Didn't you?"

Jenner turned away his face stoic. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. Not that Mara could blame him. Who would want to talk about the death of a loved one? Especially when their life technically ended by your hand. Mara felt herself shiver at the thought. If the time came would she be able to kill someone she cared about? Sure Mara was lucky enough to never have to worry about killing one of her siblings like Andrea did. But what if something happened to Rick or Daryl? It was no secret to Mara that she cared about them. She shook her head ignoring the building dizziness in it. Back in basic Mara had decided that she would kill any enemy that tried to harm her comrades. And that was in a world where zombies were a joke. So a decision to annihilate a threat…even if that threat once was someone-had to be the same.

"You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea accused.

Jenner looked down for a second. "It could be microbial , viral, parasitic, fungal-"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui questioned.

He glanced over to her before nodding. "There is that."

"Somebody must know something." Andrea insisted moving towards Jenner. "Somebody. Somewhere."

"There are others out there, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked, her voice cracking.

Once again Jenner faced away from them. The hollow feeling in Mara's stomach began to grow. If this was some sort of fucked up dream she was having, Mara certainly would like to wake up now. After all who would want to live in a world such as this-where there was little to no hope. "There may be." Jenner half-heartedly lied, "People like me."

"But you don't know?" Rick pressed. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives-all of it. I have been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner explained.

"So, it's not just here. There's nothing left? Anywhere?" Andrea more so stated than asked. "That's what you're really saying, right?"

It went quiet as Jenner glanced reluctantly towards Rick, before staring downwards at the ground. A silently understanding passed through the room. Jacqui whispered a soft 'Jesus,' while Daryl mentioned something about getting shit-faced drunk. Mara opened her mouth wanting to give everyone some sort of reassurance, but once again could not find her words. Which was rather unusual for her. She was always optimistic and strong around others-even if it wasn't how she truly felt deep down. It just was the way Mara was. Her brothers dubbed it her motherly side-but in truth it was just one way she cope when things took a wrong turn for her.

However for whatever reason, her normally 'motherly' coping mechanism wasn't working today. Instead she felt her breathes become labored, her sight begin to narrow, her legs start to shake, and her body go into what Mara thought was a full fledge anxiety attack. Her knees gave way. Luckily though Andrea was near enough to catch her, before Mara slammed into the ground. She opened her mouth to thank the woman when a familiar pain shot through her. An anguished cry escaped her as pain continued to rip through her. Slowly her vision began to blur into a well-known blackness. "Mara?" Rick's voice breathed. "Are you okay? What's going on? Is it another vision?"

She was about to speak when her sight cleared. Mara blinked finding herself standing in the middle of big room as the others ran past her. From above she heard Vi state something about decontamination and a countdown. Slowly she scanned around the madness to see Andrea slumped down next one of desks. Besides her, Dale sat tired and frustrated. Not too far from them sat Jacqui who stared at someone. Mara followed her line of sight only to catch Jenner leaning down to whisper something in Rick's ear. "We are all infected." Jenner declared.

Rick pulled back , his face pale with an indescribable look. Jenner stared at him with a knowing look, before gradually turning towards Mara. His latched onto hers. Then painstakingly Jenner's lips moved as if to warn her about something. "What? I can't hear you?!" Mara cried desperately, trying to move from her frozen spot.

"I said…YOU ARE JUST AS INFECTED AS THE REST OF US!" Jenner said, before he and everyone else was consumed by flames. A scream rip through Mara's throat as the explosion burst through her. Suddenly a sharp stinging sensation buzzed through her left cheek, stopping the searing pain of the flames. Her vision began to cloud again, but this time not for long. When it cleared Mara found herself back in the big room, with everyone surrounding her. No panic. No count down. No flames. At least not for now.

"Mara?" Rick asked, his hand reaching out to cradle her chin. "You alright?"

Mara swallowed hard , but nodded. "My cheek stings, but I can honestly say that's the least of my worries right now."

"Daryl slapped you." Andrea mentioned causing everyone to look at him.

"She wasn't snapping out of it. What did ya want me to do? Let 'er keep screaming like that?" Daryl grunted, causing Mara to realize that he no longer separated from the group. He was right besides her-like Rick was. Crouched down inspecting every aspect of her as if he expected to find some deformity or what not.

"No." Mara shook her head. "I'm glad you slapped me, Daryl-thank you, truly. If I wasn't so shell shock, I'd kiss you."

"What did you see?" Lori questioned gaining a disapproving look from Shane. It was obvious the man was still on the 'visions are bullshit' board. Actually Mara was pretty sure the majority of the group were on that board. Hell, she was even iffy about where Daryl stood with her visions.

"I-I don't know." Mara croaked. She couldn't think how to explain what she just gone through. It was like some sort of really twisted joke. One Mara wasn't quite sure, she wanted to share. "There was so much going on-I can't exactly make everything out. There was an explosion-fire-a countdown-panic, it was like a really bad action movie."

"Or a psychotic break down." Shane muttered, causing her head to snap towards him.

Luckily for Sir Asshole, Rick decided to step in before Mara did. Though his warning really just consisted of Shane's names in a deeper tone. Mere child rearing compared to what Shane really deserved. "Come on Rick, you can't really say you believe this whole vision shit? She has freaking seizures for Pete's sakes. The woman is mentally ill that's it." Shane accused, he turned towards Jenner. "Back me up on this Doc. There's no such thing as seeing the future."

Jenner stared at her speechless. His eyes not moving for second. She was right. He knew she was right. Which meant he knew the place was going to explode! "The chance of someone being clairvoyant is fallible. "

Mara rolled her eyes, pulling away from Andrea's grip to stand up. "So is the dead coming back to life." Mara snarked. "Look all I know for sure is that we have to leave this place and _now._"

It went silent suddenly. Mara glanced around searching everyone's faces, only to find that each person she glanced to would immediately look down. She felt a lump form in her throat as even Daryl and Rick avoided her gaze. Despite what Shane and everyone else believed, she wasn't crazy-let alone stupid. Just because no one was saying it right outward, didn't mean Mara was oblivious to what they were telling her silently. They didn't believe her. Or at least none of them wanted to believe her. They all preferred to live in their fantasy world where nothing could go wrong. "Rick?" Mara said, trying hard not to croak.

Rick shifted awkwardly. As much as he hated to, leaving the CDC was one decision Rick couldn't side with Mara on. Perhaps if it were just him-and not him and his family, Rick wouldn't hesitate to believe Mara. But as a father and a husband, he couldn't just decide things on some whim. Especially not when the person who had the same whim attacked him, because they believed he was her bastard father. "There's always something more to your visions, Mar. They're never a simple one way road. There's always something you don't see going on in them. I say we wait and see-"

"And see what?" Mara snapped. "If I'm actually crazy or not? I thought we were passed this stage, Rick. I thought you trusted me-"

"I do, Mar-"

"No you don't. None of you do. Not after all the times I was right-not after all the fucking times I saved your asses cause of my so-called psychotic visions." Mara shook her head. " You know what, screw you all. Do whatever the hell you want, but I'm leaving. I refuse to end up being a toasted marshmallow, cause I want to be oblivious."

With that said Mara left the room, ignoring the eyes trailing after her and the sound of Rick calling her name. It was a mistake for her to ever think she would fit in. This wasn't her world after all. She didn't belong here like everyone else did. Maybe…maybe this was life's way of telling her, it was time to search for a way home. After all she spent her whole time following Rick and the others around hoping this was some fucked up dream . Not once did Mara actually consider the idea that she might actually somehow transferred to another world.

"Well, I think you have your answer." Mara murmured to herself. She made her way to a room at the end of the living quarters. Inside it were an array of military items-including M-16s and MREs. Jenner had shown it to her last night after Mara pestered him about getting her own M-16. The doctor insured her, that weapons were no longer needed-but Mara was adamant about getting her hands on one. So after a series of compromises it was decided. Mara would take an M-16 only when it was absolutely necessary…a.k.a if they ever went outside again. A deal that made Mara laugh now. He knew they would never be going back outside again.

Grabbing one of the large black military duffle bags, Mara began to pack it with everything she could. The bag could hold no more than fifty pounds. But that was alright. Between the fifty pounds in the duffle bag and the other fifty in her ruck, Mara would have a hard enough time moving around as it was. Her hands glided over the cool black metal of her newly acquired beauty. "You and I are going to have a lot of 'fun' together." Mara muttered to it. "Now all you need is a name…"

She bit her lip trying to find the perfect name. According to one of her Drill Sergeants back in basic naming your weapon was important, because when you were out in battle…your weapon was the only thing saving your ass. It was your temporary spouse as he put it, and you needed to respect it. Shaking her head, Mara slung the gun around her back. She'd worry about the name later. "Mara! Mara, where are you?!" she heard Rick call suddenly.

His voice sounded slightly panicked, but Mara had a feeling it wasn't because of her threat to leave. She ignored him, placing another M-16 in the bag. There were plenty to go around, but no point in taking more than two. "Mara." Rick's voice said from behind.

"What do you want, Rick?" Mara muttered not bothering to look at him.

"Your vision-"

"It was right?" Mara stated more than asked. She stood up swinging the large duffle bag over her shoulders.

Rick moved towards the woman, trying to find the right words to say. Only a few seconds ago Mara warned everyone-only to be snubbed by everyone, including him. The one man who should know better by now. And he had no excuse. He like everyone else wanted to believe they were finally safe. Of course life was near that easy and not long after Mara left, Dale noticed the clock counting down. "Thought so." Mara said, when Rick wouldn't answer. "I warned you, but I guess I can't really blame you, guys for not believing. After all what person in their right mind would believe a crazy tart like me."

He winced at her tone. It wasn't as if this was the first time he heard angry, but it was the first time her anger was ever directed at him. She spun around, her dark brown eyes locking with his. "If you have nothing else to say, then I'm going to be on my way. I'd like to make it out of the city before night falls." Mara grumbled.

"It's not safe to go anywhere alone." Rick said finally finding his words.

"Compared to staying here with the illusion that I'm with people who have my back? Thanks, but I think I'd rather take my chances with the walkers."

"You are with people who have your back-"

"Oh really, then where was everyone a few seconds ago when Shane and Jenner called me crazy?" Mara felt herself begin to become hysterical, but she ignored it. She was so angry-so hurt right now that for once morality didn't matter to her. For once Mara was going to be selfish and do what she wanted. And if yelling at Rick was what she felt like doing then by god, she was going to scream. "You think I enjoy having visions, Rick? You think I enjoy being the freak of the group? Well, newflash! I don't. Hell, I don't enjoy any of this fucking nightmare, but for whatever fucking reason coma or dream I am here. In world that doesn't exist. So yeah, call me crazy. But remember this, it was me who covered your ass since the day you woke up in the hospital. And not once did I complain or asking anything from you or the others-and the one time, I do everyone looks away. So give me one good reason as to why, I should stay?"

"Because I need. Along with everyone else. And because you're not selfish-even if you deserve to be." Rick stated truthfully.

Mara shook her head, tears rolling down her cheek. "I hate you, you know that?" she said with a small smile

Rick grinned. " I can't say I blame ya."

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I know."

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks to **_DixonVixon, Latona2, Arugula Pacioli, Jiwa, Somuchcrazierthanu, ScornedxRose, guest, guest 22 and….

Rebel 29: Don't worry if I continue this fic, loser of Mara will be with my wonderfully OC character, who as I said it before will most likely be Asian in honor of my bff.

Lotusxdoll: Seriously update soon please, you so totally left me hanging with your last chapter it's unfair. And trust I am so glad that Daryl has yet to wanna make country babies with Mara. Cause in all honesty, I don't think Mara is one to have sex after just meeting a guy-I mean she is a virgin. Plus I'm pretty sure both Daryl and Mara are equally confused about their feelings for each other.

Infiniteandmortal: Mara gladly accepts the title of Queen of the apocalypse and if I choose to continue this fic. I having a feeling a few more of your theories will come true. ;)

Hell's-funny home: First off love the name, secondly I'll be the first one to agree that Rick kissing Mara felt kind of unnatural and in all honesty I think that's what messed me up. However I wanted to keep my word as a writer to my readers so I kept it. Right now I'm just trying to form some more tension here.

Padme400: LOL, I like that Daryl kissed her to shut Mara up too. It actually was the only reason I could think of for Daryl kissing Mara so early in the series.

Eminemchick19: What can I say to you? You help me out with every chapter and my crazy psychotic issues of clichés, overdramatics, mary-sue and etc that don't exist. On top of being an excellent writer for the majority of my favorite stories. So thank you is obviously not enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: And here we have it folks, the END OF SEASON ONE! It 's a long ride, doubtful at times, but we made it through! I look forward to see to seeing you all next season, and look even more forward to see how Mara deals with her and Rick's strained relationship-as well as her and Daryl's growing one. And so the question remains who will Mara choose? Lol I'm having fun writing this if you can't tell. :D**

**Question one: Thinking about writing that small deleted scene of them going back to the vatos. It would be really really short, so I am slightly hesitant. What do you guys think?**

**Question two: How was the ending ? It was literally the only part I struggled with.**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead. How many times am I going to have to say it?**

It's funny how quick people are to believe you, when your locked in a building about to erupt. Mara bit her lip trying to force back the 'I-told-you-so,' she so desperately wanted to tell everyone. Doing so would only make matters worse. Even if it was well deserved. She sighed watching as Daryl and Shane hacked away at the locked door. The axes wouldn't do anything and Mara knew it. Behind her, Lori and Carol held their sniffling children tightly to their chest. Mara felt her chest give a hard squeeze at the sight. Slowly she crouched down next to Jenner, looking him in the eye. "I know you think you're doing everyone a favor, but you're not." Mara said.

She glanced towards Lori and Carol. Carol had a near helpless look on her face, while Lori had a fierce protective one. These women were willing to do anything for their children to survive, just like true mothers were suppose to. And why not? The world may have gone to shit, but there was always hope wasn't there? "You need to open these doors, Jenner. What you are doing is not right." Mara urged softly.

Jenner shook his head. "You should have left well enough alone. It would have been so much easier."

"Easier for who?!" Lori snapped.

"All of you, you know what's out there-a short brutal life and an agonizing death. Your-your sister, what was her name?" Jenner asked Andrea.

"Amy." Andrea answered.

"Amy ….You know what this does. You've seen it." He turned towards Rick. " Is that really what you want for your wife and son?"

Anger flashed on Rick's face. He leaned dangerously close to Jenner, looking about ready to kill the man. "I don't want this."

The sound of an axe hitting the doors again was heard. Rick turned towards it, walking over to where Shane tiredly leaned against a computer. He shook his head looking at Rick. "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to with stand a rocket launcher." Jenner informed emotionlessly.

"Well your head ain't!"Daryl snarled coming in axe swinging. Luckily for Jenner, the men swooped in just in time to stop him. Though truthfully Mara was beginning to think that busting Jenner's head in wasn't such a bad idea after all. However Mara knew her putting a bullet in Jenner's skull wouldn't helping anything. Not when she already knew he'd eventually give in and release them all. They just needed to figure out what it was that made him change his mind.

"You do want this." Jenner annunciated. He looked at Rick with a desperate yet knowing look. Mara felt bile rise in her throat at his next words. "Last night you said-you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

Lori gasped as everyone else grew silent. Rick looked fearfully and ashamed towards his wife. She was now breathing hard as if having a panic attack. He opened his mouth trying to come up with the right words, but Shane spoke before he could. "What?" Shane asked, "Did you really say that? After all your big talk?"

"It doesn't matter whether he said it or not." Mara snapped, surprising herself along with everyone else. It seemed that even when pissed off at Rick, she refused to let him be blamed for everything. Her eyes hardened as she gave everyone an intimidating look. "He was pissed drunk last night-the majority of us were. And if there's one thing we all should know it's that people say and do shit, they don't mean when drunk."

Rick stared at the dark haired woman watching the fury radiate from her. It would be a lie to say he didn't find comfort in her loyalty. Even when he turned his back on her, Mara refused to do the same. He swallowed hard forcing his frustration back, but not before spiting the words 'I had to keep hope alive, didn't I' at Lori. Jenner shook his head. "There is no hope. There never was-"

"Bullshit. There's always hope, you just need to find it." Mara retorted.

"She's right." Rick agreed, "There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere-"

"What part of 'everything's gone' do you not understand?" Andrea questioned from where she was sitting.

"The part where you give up." Mara answered, "Life isn't easy, it never was meant to be. Shit happens, whether it be saber tooth tigers, bubonic plague or the fucking pogroms-nothing in life is easy. The real question though is what you do when it happens. Cause in reality nothing else matters other than those decisions."

"Not everyone was in the army, Mara." Andrea muttered.

"Neither was I." Mara admitted. "That's just something I've learned being alive."

"You should listen to her. She understands." Jenner advised Mara. "This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"It may be yours doctor but I refuse it to be mine." Mara muttered as silence fell. Rick placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as if fearful she'd do something erratic. She pushed it away. While Mara agreed to stay, that didn't mean she had fully forgiven everyone. Actually she really hadn't even begun to forgive anyone. Especially since Mara wasn't sure if that whole explosion scene at the end was just for effects or God's way of saying she was going to die.

"This isn't right." Carol finally spoke. "You can't just keep us here."

Jenner eyed the poor crying woman who clung tightly to her child. For second Mara swore she saw a flash of compassion, but the hope quickly vanished as Jenner leaned in towards Carol. "One tiny moment-a millisecond. No pain-"

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol protested, her face full of pain. Dale reached out taking Sophia from Carol's arms as she moved to get up. Mara felt her fury grow. If they didn't get out soon, Mara just might reconsider the bullet thing.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner questioned.

Mara folded her arms about to retort when the sound of a gun cocking was heard. Her attention quickly diverted to an equally furious Shane rushing in armed. Rick and Dale quickly rushed towards him trying to stop him. Shane easily pushed them out of the way. With a sigh Mara stepped in front of Jenner. As much as she wanted to see the Doctor's head blown off, it would do no one any good. "Get out of the way, Mara!" Shane roared.

"You really think blowing his head off is going to solve this?" Mara said coolly.

"Move out of the way, Mara. Or I'll blow your head off along with his." Shane threatened.

From behind Rick and Daryl tensed up at his words. Both of them knew that Shane wasn't one to make idle threats. Moreover Mara wasn't one to give up easily, especially when it was someone else's life on the line. It was a battle between two stubborn mules and if no one stopped it, Mara would definitely end up being the loser. Forcing his panic and anger down, Rick leaned close to Shane. "Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We'll never get out of here." Rick hissed.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori piped from the back.

"It's too late-"Shane muttered.

Rick intervened. "They die. We all-"

A roar ripped through Shane's throat. His battle cry as her Drill Sergeant would say. The man was backed into a corner by death and Mara had no doubt he would do anything to fight it. Unfortunately for Shane, Mara wasn't scared of him-let alone death. Shane pushed the gun closer to Mara's face, his finger on the trigger. She stared at the end of the barrel ready to die when Rick shoved his arm away. Instead of shooting at Mara like Shane wanted, he ended up firing at some of the computers. Mara reached out ready to try and disarm the man, when someone pulled her away was pulled away-when Daryl pulled her away. "Yer a real idiot, ya know that woman?" Daryl muttered, as Rick disarmed Shane. "Gonna get yerself killed one of these days."

"Story of my life." Mara replied with a smile.

Daryl smacked her on the head causing an soft 'ow' to escape her. Though in reality there was no pain. She looked up to see Rick glancing at her with worried look. Around them, everyone else was eyeing him was eyeing him as if he were a monster. Despite the fact that Shane nearly killed everyone. Mara gave him a small nod telling him she was fine. With one last glance at her, Rick turned to Jenner. "I think you're lying." Rick accused.

Jenner looked up from where he was sitting. A look of disbelief evident on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You're lying about no hope." Rick stated. "If that were true you would have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner said shaking his head.

"It does matter. It always matters." Rick replied stepping closer to the Doctor. His voice filled with urgency. He wasn't just trying to convince the others, Mara realized, Rick was also trying to convince himself. "You stayed when the others ran. Why?"

Jenner gave him a harsh stare. "Not because I wanted too. I made a promise…to her." He pointed at the screen. "My wife-"

His wife. How could she have missed that?

_Finally Mara could take it no more. She pushed herself in front of the camera. "You're a doctor for Pete's sakes! It's your job to help people. Not to let them die like this-it's not right! It's not what-"_

_ Daryl grabbed her, dragging her away in time with Shane's grabbing Rick. Mara fought against him clawing and crying alongside Rick. Her head started to ache once again and suddenly she lost control of her own voice. "It's not what your wife would want!"_

Mara blinked placing a hand on her head as the flashback left her. She had yelled that uncontrollably last night when trying to get in. That small crazy yet important piece of information Mara had ninety-nine point nine percent sure her brothers never mentioned. So how the hell could she forget about that? "Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked mournfully.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could." Jenner replied flopping his arms in frustration. "How could I say no?"

The loud clanging noise of an axe hitting the door was heard. Mara looked behind her to see that Daryl had gone back to trying to escape. He wasn't a man of sentiment. Especially not when it was a danger to survival. She moved forward towards T-Dog. While Mara had half the mind to help the redneck…as she said before an axe would get them nowhere. But maybe talking would. "It should have been me on that table." Jenner said, angrily pointing at the screen. "I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just…Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice." Rick said softly. " You do that's-that's all we want-a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori spoke up. Her eyes silently pleading him.

Jenner stared at them before turning to Rick shaking his head. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those-"

"Don't worry about those, we'll get through them somehow." Mara assured. Everyone turned to look at her. A mixture of hope and expectancy evident in their faces. It made Mara's face heat up in embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that. We've already established the fact that I sometimes just know things."

Jenner walking down to a strange device set on one of the desk below. Silently he toyed with it. Mara felt her heart race as the door opened suddenly. Daryl stopped mid-swing, his face lightening up. If they weren't still in danger, Mara would found his expression adorable. Instead she felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. Her vision-the only one she ever had where she visually saw everything…the only one where she was actually involved in it…involved her being consumed by flames.

Slowly in a dazed like manner Mara picked her ruck, before lackadaisically walking over to grab the black duffle she brought with. To the side of her, Jenner leaned in to whisper something into Rick's ear. Not too far behind her, Andrea sat unmoving. This was it. She was going to die. "What the hell are you doing lil'bit?! Hurry the fuck up!" Daryl snapped, just in time with Glen warning everyone about the countdown.

He stared at her watching as a numb expression washed over her face. Daryl swore as he left his spot upfront to where the idiot stood motionless. For the life of him, Daryl couldn't think of any reason for her to shut down so suddenly. But he would be damn if that woman decided to kill her after he swore to keep her alive. Something which was rather ironic seeing how Daryl hated quitters more than anything else. Mara though…Mara wasn't a quitter. An idiot who may let her feelings cloud her survival judgments-but not someone who quits just because life got tough. He snatched the black duffle bag from her shoulder, throwing it over his shoulder with a small grunt. It was awfully heavy for someone who supposedly had a bad back. "Come on lil'bit, we don't have time for any of this bullshit." Daryl snapped, grabbing on to her wrist.

Mercilessly he dragged her along with the others. It wasn't until they made to the front room did Daryl finally let go of her wrists. He unhooked the spare hatchet from his belt loop. "Stay." He ordered moving to help the others.

"No." Mara muttered, seconds later. She blinked taking in the chaos surrounding her. The men were doing everything in their power to escape. While the woman huddled close in fear. It took Mara a second to regain her composure. Daryl had taken her out of the big room. She was supposed to die there. Now…Mara wasn't sure what would happen to her, but she knew one thing. There no way in hell she was going to give up like that again.

She ran to where Daryl was prepared to rip the duffle off his shoulders. Perhaps a bullet from an M-16 would break this baby down. Doubtful, but anything was worth the shot. "Dog! Get down!" Shane yelled as he shot at the glass.

The bullets didn't even leave a scratch on it. Mara swore, there went her bullet theory. "Rick, I have something that might help." Carol called, digging in her purse.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane snarked.

Carol ignored him. "You and Mara's first morning at camp, when I washed Mara's jacket-I found this in one of her pockets." Carol explained.

Mara's eyes lit up at a familiar greenish-gray object in Carol's hands. "My grenade!"

Rick looked at Mara with a slight smile. "You know how to use one?"

Mara smirked grabbing the grenade from Carol's hand. She walked confidently yet hurriedly towards the glass. While she may have failed shooting, she amazingly passed grenade throwing. "You might want to move for this awesomeness. " Mara joked, winking.

"Look out!" Shane yelled as everyone scurried.

It was only until Mara sure that everyone was a good safe distance, did she pull the two safeties. Then with mad skills that would make her brothers proud, she threw it-ducking straight afterwards in the position her Drill Sergeants taught. "Frag out!" She cried.

A loud deafening pop was heard as the glass burst. Wisely Mara had distance herself far enough away not to be exploded along with it. Vaguely she remember her brothers complaining about Rick using the grenade, saying that in reality he would've died. "Ladies and gentleman, let's get the fuck out of here!" Mara grinned, jumping out the window.

Not long after she met ground did Shane jump out besides her. Quickly they helped the rest not moving until everyone evacuated the building. Shane ran ahead of the moving group taking out a few zombies. Meanwhile Mara kept to the back ushering the two mothers and children along. Mara gasped slightly as she felt something grabbed the back of her collar pulling it. Her elbow went flying about to smash in the walker's nose only to pause in mid-air. "Just me, ya idiot." Daryl huffed, continuing to pull her alongside him.

"Jesus Daryl, ya scared the shit out of me!" Mara yelled. She couldn't help but smile slightly as he grunted. Gently Mara shrugged him off as she leaped into the passenger's side of his truck. Daryl turned the key in the ignition about ready to drive off, when the RV started to honk. Mara's eyes widened as she noticed what it was honking at. Climbing out of the window were Andrea and Dale!

She was about to point it out to Daryl, when he suddenly tugged her to him. Which was lucky for her, cause just milliseconds after her head hit his chest, the CDC exploded into a fiery hell. It wasn't until a full five minutes passed did Daryl let go. "I swear to God, lil'bit, it's like yer trying to get yerself killed or something." Daryl muttered.

Mara smiled placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I thought I was going to die. I saw myself dying. That's why I froze-I was afraid." She admitted.

Daryl eyed her, trying to make sense of her words. He had no idea how to respond to that. As he said a million times, comfort wasn't his area. So he just said what naturally came to mind. Little did he know it was exactly what Mara needed to hear.

"Not while I'm around lil'bit."

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks to **_Latona2, Hard To Scare , mcmannusdixon, Shike93, ScornedxRose, guest 22 and…

Hell's-funny home: I have heard of Love Actually, I just haven't seen it yet. But hearing you describe it makes me want to watch it. I don't know what's going to happen between Rick and Mara truthfully, their relationship is a little frayed right now, hopefully they can figure things out though. P.S I hope this was Daryl-centric enough for you. I'm a little surprised at how involved he was this chapter truthfully. Originally I was planning on keeping him in the background like in the episode, but Mara and danger seemed to kick him into gear.

Shika93: Thank so much for reading an reviewing to almost every chapter I wrote it made my day.

Tigerlily xoxo: I want to thank you for being such an awesome fan. I never had anyone read so many of my fics before. So thanks As for her brothers, well I have plans for them. If they do show up, it'll definitely be one at a time. *hint, hint* I'll leaving the guessing as to who's first for you to decide. lol

GypsyWitchBaby: Trust me, when I say Mara is not one to let things go so easily. She is going to be pissed for a while. As for whether or not she'll tell Daryl the truth behind why she ran from the kiss or not, the jury's still in on that one.

Guest 22: I won't lie that is one of many ideas I am considering for the ending but it's still not even fifty percent sure.

Elex Black: I honestly haven't thought about making her visions more dangerous-but that's a thought. As for Mara and danger, well those two go hand in hand really. So I am sure Rick will get his chance to freak about her safety sooner or later, I promse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Wow. I so totally did not think this small eight minute deleted scene would take so long, let alone be so long. It in all seriousness surprises me. I don't if this small scene can be considered as first season or second, I truthfully see it as somewhere in between…like season 1 ½. Anyway next chapter will start season two (hooray!). Though I can't honestly tell you when that will be published, especially since I am currently working on a marvel-type thick for my friends, which is quite fun although really stupid in actuality. **

**Oh I should also apologize for any really humongous words or strange language going on in this chapter. I don't think there much, but there might be. I blame Thomas Hardy's **_**Tess of d'Urbervilles **_**for it, I was reading it before writing certain parts of this.**__

**Thanks to Eminemchick19 as always. Seriously without you, I probably would get nothing done. I'd probably run around like a chicken with their head cut off, trying to figure out whether or not I've lost my touch.**

**Question One: Mara is somewhat a bitch-but in all honesty I think it's well deserved. So the question is…do you think her and Rick can fix their friendship?**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: While I don't own The Walking Dead, I would gladly accept the rights of owning it for an early birthday present-anyone?**

**Warning: This chapter is extremely Daryl-centric, but don't worry Rick fans, the next chapter will most likely be Rick-centric, I promise.**

"We're stopping again." Mara murmured, shoving another magazine in her weapon. She already went through a good half of one saving Shane's sorry-ass from a group of rapid walkers. It was surprising how well Mara could shoot from outside a car window, while Daryl made enough racket he could be heard all the way across town. Especially since not too long ago her First Sergeant told Mara, she was nothing if she couldn't shoot. A smile made its way to Mara's face as she hopped out of the truck. Her First Sergeant was one person, she wouldn't mind seeing as a walker.

"Looks familiar to ya?" Daryl muttered. Since their first ride together to the CDC, the conversing portion of their relationship had grown a mile stone. Sure it was a far cry from the constant chatter Mara was used too with Rick, but it was better. Now they could actually hold a ten minute conversation before going silent.

"Yeah, it's where the vatos stayed." Mara replied, a slight smile gracing her face.

"Looks like your friend finally grew a brain." Daryl grunted, grabbing her black bag.

Mara rolled her eyes, shoving her hand outwards to Daryl for the bag. He waved it off throwing it over his shoulders. One of the few conversation they had dealt with Mara's admittance of not having a bad back. She was nervous telling Daryl that she lied to everyone about being kicked out of the army. However her nervous didn't last long with Daryl actually burst out laughing upon hearing her actual reason. According to him, only an idiot wasted ammo on a walker that was no more than ten feet away from them. Something which made Mara feel strangely better about her situation. Perhaps she'd eventually tell Rick the truth as well. But for now Mara was still pissed at him.

"Bet they're barely hanging on. What makes you think they'll take in strangers?" Andrea questioned.

"The guns they gave us, they'll probably throw us a party." Daryl answered. He cocked his head towards Rick. "Good call…for once."

Mara bit her lip ignoring the guilt building in her stomach. Normally she defended Rick from being solely blamed. This time though-as much as she hated to say it, Mara agreed with Daryl. While she didn't blame him for trying the CDC, Mara did blame Rick for not listening to her warning. Call it being a woman scorned, but that was one thing Mara couldn't let go so easily. Not this time.

So instead of taking her 'spot' besides Rick, she walked alongside Daryl. The one person she knew had her back in this group. They moved quickly into the courtyard where only a few days ago Rick and Daryl stood ready to fight for Glenn's life. Mara felt an cold shiver run down her spine as she gazed around. Something was not right here. "Where are the lookouts? " Glenn voiced concern heavy in his tone.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Daryl." Mara said softly. "It's too quiet."

Daryl simply nodded understandingly. He had noticed it too. The minute they walked into the courtyard a deathly silence filled the air. There were no birds or critters making a peep so far. A sign that only meant danger was near in the animal world. Silently he glanced back at Mara almost as if trying to assure himself, the damn woman was alright. If Merle were still around, Daryl would surely be made fun of for caring about someone who wasn't blood. But for whatever reason-day or night, Mara just had that affect on him. Even if she was the most capable woman Daryl had ever met.

A loud chewing noise was suddenly heard from around the corner. Shane glanced up at everyone giving them a warning hand to be quiet as they made their way around the corner. Mara felt her heart sank as her eyes made contact with a grayish colored walker chewing on the flesh of a dead vato. "Son of bitch." Shane hissed as they continued their way through the compound.

However instead of getting better like Mara prayed it would, it only got worse. All around them, bodies laid being devoured by hungry hungry walkers. The children started to panic as their equally panicked mothers tried to shield them. But there was no way either mother could keep their babies from seeing the horrors around them. Rick gritted his teeth, anger apparent on his face. He was about to tell everyone to move out when one of the walkers let out a growl. Soon all attention of the undead was on them. "Rick." Mara said calmly. "What do you want us to do? If we shoot them, the sound will only draw more here."

Rick glanced at her, seeing the resolve on her face. She cared about the noise just as much as he did right then. "To hell with the noise." He replied placing a perfectly aimed shoot through a walker's head.

"That's what I thought." Mara stated, pulling the trigger. It took less than five minutes for them to clear the lot out. All in all Daryl was right; killing a walker five feet away from you was easier than shooting a target two hundred and fifty meters away. She flipped the safety back on as everyone else lowered their weapons. Having a magazine meant more bullet capacity than the others' weapons. So while they were near empty, Mara had good twenty left in her magazine.

"Come on let's go!" Rick ordered heading towards the entrance. Mara followed him no longer thinking about her stupid grudge. Now wasn't the time to be petty.

Inside of old folks home was no better than outside. The stench of death overwhelmed the air along with its silence. Bodies were splayed everywhere Mara walked. It was like a mortuary without the white sheets. A curse escaped Mara's lips as she followed Rick into the next room. Her eyes landed on the slumped over bodies of the old folks. Besides her, Sophia let out a scared cry causing Daryl to lose his cool. "Put a sock in it." Daryl snapped.

Mara rolled her eyes. Like yelling at the poor kid was going to calm her down. "You leave her alone." Carol whisper.

"Just shut her up or I will!" Daryl hissed back.

"You back off the hell off and I mean now." Lori ordered.

Daryl glanced at Mara who gave him a chastising look. He closed his mouth glaring off in the distance. While the Officer Friendly's wife didn't scare him, Mara did. After all he'd seen that woman when angry and she wasn't a force to be reckoned with. "Are we leaving or not?" Lori asked Rick.

"We don't have the fuel." Rick answered, looking at his wife.

"We'll hunker down for the night-okay Rick, you, me, Daryl and Mara sweep the building-make sure we're alone." Shane decided. Mara blinked in surprise. Did officer asshole just include her in the manly side of things? Oh god, it really was the apocalypse after all.

Rick nodded turning to the others. "The rest of you barricade those doors."

Although Mara was truthfully proud to be a part of the manly side of business, she had to admit part of her wish she wasn't. Cause as proud as she was nothing would erase the sights she saw from her mind. Room after room they entered-each one of them the same. No walkers; plenty of bodies. "How can someone be so cruel as to slaughter a bunch of defenseless old people?" Mara mumbled quietly to herself.

"So ya noticed it too, lil'bit?" Daryl's voice came from behind.

Mara frowned, spinning around to face him. "Notice what the fact that every single one of them is uneaten or that they each have a matching bullet hole in their head? It's really not that hard to miss, ya know, Daryl?"

Daryl shrugged. "I bet, you and me are the only ones who notice lil'bit."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Fine you're on, but I bet you, you're wrong. There's no way the others can be that stupid."

"Ain't saying, they are. Just that they'll be too worried about walkers to piece together the clues."

She couldn't help but smile. "And yet everyone thinks you're nothing more than a dumb hillbilly. Careful there Daryl, don't want the others get a heartache when they realize the truth."

"Shut it, woman." Daryl drawled rolling his eyes.

Mara laughed lightly. "What's so funny?" Shane asked, as he and Rick walked over to them.

"Nothing." Mara answered her tone becoming serious.

"Find anything?" Daryl asked, throwing his crossbow over his shoulder.

"No. You guys?" Rick replied, his eyes own Mara.

"Nothing. We're completely alone here." Mara answered.

Rick nodded trying to gather his thoughts. The idea of staying in place so filled with death was nowhere near appealing. Unfortunately though…it was their only option right then. Frustrated Rick ran a hand over his face. "Let's clear some of the rooms up here, Rick." Shane suggested. "If we have to stay here, we might as well make ourselves somewhat comfortable-maybe even look for some food as well."

"Sounds good to me." Mara agreed. "Plus having a semi-clean area would help calm the women and children down a little."

The men gave her an odd look. She felt her face heat up a little. "What?" she asked.

Shane grinned a little, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Nothing…it's just that…last time I checked you were a woman too. Or is there something you ain't telling us here, princess?"

Rick couldn't helped but crack a grin at the unamused look on Mara's face. It wasn't one of pure hatred like she normally gave Shane. No it was more of the type of look a younger sister would give her brother when being teased. "Fuck you. I'm more woman than you can handle, officer." Mara said, though there was no venom in her tone.

"Whatever you say, princess." Shane grinned.

"As one of my Drill Sergeants said I am not anyone's princess, princess. Now come on, I'd like to get all this dirty work out of the way so I can relax. Maybe even clean Kindness here to make sure, she don't jam." Mara murmured heading to the nearest door.

"Kindness?" Rick questioned.

"It's what she named her damn gun." Daryl snorted following after her.

Rick opened his mouth to ask why, but shut it. Although Mara seemed to be less hostile, only a fool would think she completely forgiven him. Another sigh escaped him. Being a married, Rick knew for a fact there would be a lot of groveling in his near future. The question of how much though was still a mystery. After Rick couldn't even figure out why he was groveling to woman not his wife in the first place.

Clearing the rooms out took less time than Rick thought it would. They had easily cleaned out four rooms for the group to use. As well as respectfully placed any bodies there in the last rooms at the end of the hallway. All that was left to do was get everyone safely upstairs for the night. "Upstairs is our best bet. We've cleared a few rooms, we can barricade those if we have to." Rick propositioned. "We'll be alright…"

"You mean it this time or are you lying to us like all those other times before." Carol accused.

Mara felt her blood boil at the woman's words. That, Mara couldn't let slid. "That's unfair." Lori said, surprising Mara. "And no help at all."

"She's right." Mara supported. "What happened back at the CDC-back at the campgrounds is no one's fault. Especially not Rick's."

Rick glanced from Lori to Mara, before looking down. Both women were defending him, yet at the same time he felt like one was more supportive than the other. Moreover, the woman he felt the most support from wasn't the one it should be from. "What the hell happened?" Glenn mumbled.

"What do you think?" Andrea snorted. "They got overrun."

Daryl snorted causing Mara to roll her eyes. In the short time Mara knew the man, she could tell he had a low tolerance for idiots. Even if his definition of idiots was different from everyone else's. "You got something to say?" Andrea questioned angrily.

"Yeah, how about observant?" Daryl spat.

"Observant…big word from a guy like you-three whole syllables." Andrea retorted.

"Hey watch it-both of you." Mara barked, giving them a look. "Andrea, Daryl is not some stupid redneck-so stop acting like he is. Daryl quit being an asshole and tell them already."

Daryl rolled his eyes, but calmed his temper. "Walkers didn't do this. Geeks didn't show until all this went down. Somebody attacked this place-killed all these people-took whatever they wanted. They're all shot in the head execution style; y'all worried about walkers-I'd be much more worried about the people who came in and did this." Daryl explained.

A bored sigh escaped Mara as she tried to decide whether to watch Rick's sudden epiphany or Daryl's antics while explaining it all. She knew she should probably be trying to help navigate this whole issue, but in all honesty Mara was kind of done with the whole leadership position. That was Rick's job. Hell, Mara didn't even come in second for command. Shane held that position. So why bother dragging a dead horse around? Besides she could use a good vacation anyway. "Get a dictionary." Daryl said to Andrea. "Look it up, Ob-ser-vant."

Mara shook her head, trying to hid her smile as she followed Daryl out the room. In all honesty, Mara liked Andrea pretty well. She didn't find the woman to be as annoying or stupid as fans claimed. But what Daryl did to her was totally well deserved. Still that didn't mean standing there laughing like an idiot was the appropriate thing to do. Even if she was slowly losing her concern about getting along with everyone. So instead she did the smart thing and began cleaning Kindness.

"They ran sacked the kitchen…all we found was one can." Shane revealed tossing the can to Daryl. After everyone's startling revelation, the others were quick to head upstairs. All of them wanting to forget about today's occurrence. Not that Mara could blame them. She too wished to forget even if only for a night.

"They hit the dispensary too-tore the door off its hinges. Took everything except this." Rick added handing Lori a package.

" So a pack of cough drops…and garbanzo beans…" Daryl read, frowningly. He plopped down next to Mara, quickly unscrewing the can. Not far from them, Glenn quickly passed out paper plates. Mara sighed strapping her sling back through the loops of her weapon.

"Is there any water?" Sophia asked nervously.

Shane moved to grab a water bottle from his bag. He tossed it in his hand. "Just the one bottle I brought-"

"Five. I have four more in my ruck." Mara corrected looking up from her weapon. The others stared at her curiously. Taking another sigh Mara gently placed Kindness down on the ground, before grabbing her ruck that laid not too far from her. "My brothers made me the food bearer on our trip so I have enough snack food to last four people about a week. Plus extra, seeing how I was originally planning on heading out on my own back at the CDC."

"What do you have in there?" Carl asked, gazing at her.

Mara cracked a small smile. "Honestly. Probably nothing you'll like. Majority of what I have are MREs."

"MREs?"

"Meal Ready To Eat. The life line of the US Army when the chef aren't around. Though you would think my brothers wouldn't want to eat this stuff when out of a warzone. I guess, the peanut butter though is just too delicious for them to stay away from." Mara laughed to herself. She pulled out of the tanish brown container passing them over to Daryl, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Chicken Fajita. Southwest Beef with Black Beans." He read, staring at her.

She shrugged. "Don't get too excited. They're nothing delicious."

"Will two be enough for all of us?" Lori questioned, eyeing Mara as well.

"With an entrée, a side, a bread plus spread, and desert. I think two should be enough to suffice us for tonight. Won't fill us up, but it'll keep us from starving. Besides I'd rather not risk us wasting food until we know for sure, where we can get some more." Mara explained.

"She's right. Two will have to do us for the night. Besides we have garbanzo beans plus…"Shane revealed two small bags of chips from his bag. "Salty snacks. Courtesy of the CDC. I thought I would be having midnight snacks in my air conditioned room. Not that they'd be dinner."

Mara couldn't help but laugh slightly at Shane's tone. As weird as it was, the two of them had been strangely getting along since earlier that morning. Not that she trusted him or anything-that was out of the question. But perhaps the strain of this morning's actions brought upon a mutual agreement on both parties; neither had enough energy or desire to continue their usual cruel behavior towards each other. Or maybe it was the fact that Mara unofficially stepped down from the race for second in command. Whatever the reason was, Mara truthfully could care less.

A sigh escaped Mara as she shoved a cold garbanzo been in her mouth. Next to her, Daryl chewed noisily on the little amount of chicken fajita Glenn had dished out for him. His eyes widened as Shane mumbled something incoherent while bringing out a bottle of wine. "Is that to share?" he asked, mouth full.

There was a small snort escaping from Mara, but he ignored it eyeing Shane expectedly. Shane looked back him as if sharing with a redneck caused him actual confliction. He glanced at the wine bottle one more time then to Daryl and Mara. "Well seeing how you two saved my life, Imma gonna be nice to you." Shane replied, handing it over to Daryl.

The reply caused Mara to roll her eyes. He made it sound like he did them the favor by them saving his life. Silently she wondered if Daryl caught the tone as well, but whether he did or not it appeared not to matter to him. The man was like her brother Bryon and loved his booze. "I figure I deserve the first swig." Daryl said, opening the wine.

"You guys go easy on that stuff. Don't forget where you two are." Lori chastised. Fear evident in her eyes. It was obvious that she was thinking about last night's incident. Especially with the way she distrustingly eyed Shane. A small pang of sympathy hit Mara. Part of her wanted to give Lori assurance that what happened last night would never happen again, but that would mean blowing her cover of not remembering last night. Which meant Daryl and Rick would know she remembered kissing. Hence more drama than necessary.

"Yes ma'am." Daryl answered politely.

He paused for a second before uncorking it. Taking a large swig he passed it over to Mara who shook her head. "Thanks, but I'd like to remember if Andrew Lincoln or Norman Reedus decide to drop in again and kiss me." Mara explained.

"Whatever you say lil'bit. Doubt that fantasy is ever gonna happen again though." Daryl muttered.

Mara shot him a smile. "Probably not, but just to be safe I'd like to stay sober."

Their meal carried out in silence other than a brief harsh exchange between Andrea and Dale. An exchange that almost made Mara angry at Andrea. However despite how much Mara wanted to be angry, she couldn't muster up enough energy to be it. Besides Andrea's and Dale's relationship was none of her business anyway. So continuing her isolationist movement Mara ignored the tension in favor for savoring the cold cooked rice on her plate. Next time if there was more water, she'd show them how to work the heater. Being warm wouldn't really make it taste any better, but it would stop it from tasting uncomfortably disgusting.

After sometime Lori finally stood up and approached her husband. "What's next? We need to decide."

Rick looked back towards Mara and Shane. His eyes filled with exhaustion and frustration. It almost made Mara feel guilty about taking her 'vacation' from leadership. Keywords being 'almost'. Luckily for Rick though, Shane was not a woman scorned. Therefore was willing to be helpful and take up his manly position as second in command. "Fort Benning, Rick?" Shane offered.

Rick nodded looking down. Lori nodded as well. "Fort Benning." She restated.

A small snort escaped Rick as he continued to bow his head. "I should have listened to you, Shane. Would have saved us a lot of grief if I had. Jacqui would still be alive-"

"It was her choice, man." Shane comforted. "Do not take that on."

"He right." Mara pipped. "Jacqui's death is not your fault, Rick. Besides you weren't the only one vetoed Fort Benning, remember? I was in favor for the CDC as well. So any blood on your hands is shared."

Rick opened his mouth trying to find equally comforting words to Mara. It surprised him how fast she could switch from being angry at him to taking his side. But it was comforting to say the least. Her bi-polar attitude let him know that he hadn't lost his friend completely. Cause if he had, Mara would have no difficulty staying made at him. "It was her choice. It was her decision to make. Not yours. No more than it was with Jim." Lori assured.

He nodded trying to take in his wife's comfort, but all he could think of was the people lost. Maybe if he wasn't leader…maybe then things would have been better. "All these people…" Glenn spoke suddenly. "Who would have done something like this? Just come in here-and murder everybody-even all the old people they found…how sick is that?"

"This something we need to be discussing right now?" Lori reproached.

"Better if we…uh-got some sleep…huh?" Shane suggested as the men stood up.

Mara stood as well. While she may have given up second in command, there was no way Mara would be kept out of the loop like the rest of the women. Helpless unknowing damsel in distress was not her title card. "Sounds good to me." Mara agreed, she sent the kids a small smile. "I'll tell you guys, what. I have some things I have to take care of with the men outside, but if you two are good for your mothers-I'll tell you guys about the greatest superhero that ever lived."

"Batman?" Carl asked causing both Lori and Carol to smile.

"No. Even cooler than that. These guys-these guys…well they're actual people. In fact I used to be best friends with them-anyway I am giving away all the good stuff, before already starting. You two behave and I'll tell you all about the wonders of Sam and Dean Winchester." Mara replied, winking at them.

Behind her, Rick smiled softly watching her interact with the kids. He would always be amazed at how motherly Mara could be. Especially when only hours ago she blatantly killed multiple walkers without blinking twice. The thought made Rick's smile broaden a little. And to think only a few day he was worried about whether or not she could actually shoot. Mara gave the kids one last smile before heading out the door; Daryl following immediately after her, closing the door as he exited it.

"Hey, the kids are terrified." Shane whispered harshly to Glenn.

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Glenn whispered back. His face filled with numbness. Although Mara and Glenn were close in age, it was obvious Glenn was more shielded in the evils of the world than Mara was.

"We're all rattle and exhausted-no one's thinking clearly. But we have to start. Our lives depend on it." Rick rallied.

"Damn right." Shane agreed. "We can't let our guard down again."

"No we can't." Mara chimed, folding her arms. It everything in her power not to point out that her guard hadn't been down. Nor would theirs have been if they listened to her.

"Back at camp there was the fish fry then the walkers…" Shane muttered leading them to where Dale and T-Dog sat.

They all huddled in together. A group of ragged men plus one really out of placed woman. It was the dream team as her Drill Sergeants would mockingly say. However whether Mara or anyone else liked it, it was their team. "Fort Benning that's the consensus." Rick stated. "We're wasting too much fuel driving so many vehicles, we need to lose a few. We'll siphon the gas out of whatever vehicles we don't take. It should get us free of the city."

"It's a start." Shane murmured. "Let's just try and get a little shut eye tonight okay? T-Dog, you have first watch."

"I'll take second shift." Mara said, causing the men to look at her. "What? I can't take fireguard cause I'm a girl? Hate to break to you boys, but I have more experience at it then you do. Granted women slept on the third floor of the barracks, so not much went on. Still that doesn't take away from my experience value."

Rick couldn't help, but crack a small smile. Now that sounded like the Mara, he knew. "Fine you can second shift Mara, but if anything happens-"

"I'll inform the Drill Sergeants." Mara replied, rolling her eyes. "Seriously Rick, I'm twenty-three not five."

"Could have fooled me." Shane muttered.

"Hahaha, you're hilarious. Luckily for you, Shane, I have two children that were promised the greatest story ever told. So we'll have to post-pone this little spasm of ours for later." Mara retorted. Having that said, she stood up and made her way back to where everyone slept. As she told Shane, there were two children awaiting to discover the brilliance of Supernatural and the Winchester brothers.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews keep me going. Thanks to**_ DixonVixon, 0netflixme0, watergoddesskasey , LittleMeep,, ScornedxRose, and…

Hell's-funny home: Well here's that really Daryl-centric fic for you. I was honestly going to try and sneak in a Rick and Mara moment, there just wasn't a place for it. Besides I think Mara was still too mad at him to really reconcile yet. In all honesty Daryl just got away with it, cause he saved her life. Otherwise she'd either be dead or pissed off like Andrea is.

GypsyWitchBaby: I have no idea whether or not Mara will tell them about her next vision. In fact I have no idea when her next vision is even going to be.

. nelseyc: Please don't die. Dying isn't nice.

Latona2: I do enjoy Mara's bad ass moment, especially since she wasn't really big in that department in the beginning.

Padme4000: I have seen Angel. In fact I was in love with Angel for quite some time, unfortunately though I never really got far into it, because whenever it was on I had school. I never thought of the correlation between Mara and Cordelia either, that's pretty cool if you ask me. And I totally agree with you on them becoming a pain as well as confusion for Mara later on in the game. Especially after I introduce a certain character into the story. (spoiler alert!)

junkie munkie It mean so to me that you tried this fic. I know what it's like to avoid fic like the plague, I pretty guilty of it too, but sometimes I give it a click and am wonderfully surprised. So I hope that was what this was like for you. As for who saw Mara and Rick kissing, I am afraid that won't be revealed to later on, but I am sure you have your suspicions.

Eminemchick19: It's alright that your review is quick. You do so much as it is to help support this fanfics and keep it going, that I seriously can't express my gratitude to you. Any way I look forward to your next chapter of Extinction, though admittedly I am kind of scared for when Brook leaves them-I don't want her to leave! :,(

Hell Hath No: Lol I am glad you love this story and I totally understand how much you love Daryl/Mara/Rick. Sometimes even I wonder about that pairing. Anyway I totally understand how you feel about Hope in my other story, she is a completely different character from Mara, and is truthfully somewhat difficult to write. However because of the premise of my story, I didn't feel as if another Mara character would do justice to someone who murders a lot of people. Any who I won't be insulted if you decide not to continue with it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Yes this is an updated and edited chapter, basically I changed the ending so I can hopefully write the next chapter. On another note anyone interested in being my beta-reader? I could really use someone right now. Anyway if interested just PM, me.**

**~Cassandra**

**Disclaimer: While I don't own The Walking Dead, I would gladly accept the rights of owning it for an early birthday present-anyone?**

""I'm surprised you're not riding with Evel Knievel out there." Shane mentioned, watching dark haired woman on the floor.

Mara rolled her eyes, attempting to pull apart the hand guards. It was one thing she never quite got the hang of when cleaning her rifle. With a bored expression she looked up at Shane who sat at the table above her, cleaning as well. "Evel Knievel? Seriously Shane? That's the best you can come up with?" Mara snorted, though there was no malice behind her words. "What part of Daryl spells out Evel Knievel to you? Besides, Daryl rejected the idea the minute he heard I never rode a bike before. Something about not coming back for my ass after I fell."

Shane chortled, gently grabbing Kindness from Mara's hands. She blinked staring at him more in surprise than annoyance. Since the destruction of the CDC, the two of them had strangely been on friendly terms. A fact that was so bizarre for Mara, she could barely keep her mind from going into shock at each friendly gesture or conversation they had together. It almost made hating Shane hard. Which was bad seeing how he'd later try and kill Rick, from what her brothers said. But then again, there still the possibility Shane wouldn't attempt to kill Rick. After all, Mara did intercede with him trying to rape Lori, before Lori could even stick her claws into him. "You trying to get these off?" Shane asked, staring at the hand guards.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be real easy, seeing how all you have to do is push down and pull. But I guess you need to have some muscle to do it."Mara explained.

He nodded before pushing down on the black metal hand guards. Easily he took apart the two pieces before handing Kindness back to her. Mara blinked, unsure what to make of his gesture. "Thanks."

"No problem. Luckily for you, I have a lot of muscle." Shane bragged.

"Makes sense. You need something to compensate for your lack of brain power." Mara accidentally insulted. She cringed hearing the words coming out of her mouth. Insulting Shane seemed to be second nature to her now. Subconscious whether Mara meant it to be or not.

Thankfully though Shane took it as a joke and chuckled. "You must hanging around Rick too much. You're beginning to sound like him."

Mara looked down ignoring the panging feeling inside her. Neither Rick nor her really talked to each other since he comforted her in the gun room of the CDC. Not even when she stood by him as he bid Morgan a farewell over the CV radio. It was almost as if she weren't even visible anymore to her friend. A hard lump formed in her throat as she tried to push away the thought with cleaning Kindness. However after the seventh swipe at the gas tube, Mara knew her problem would not be so easily solved.

"Looks complicated." Andrea commented, her eyes switching over from Mara to Shane.

"The trick is getting all these back together the same way." Shane murmured. "I could clean yours, show you how."

He reached down into the pile of guns between Mara and him to pick up Andrea hand gun. Mara watched from the corner of her eye as Shane admired it. The gun was lovely, but totally not Mara's thing. Then again, Mara didn't have any real experience with a hand gun either. "Oh yeah. It's a sweet piece." Shane complimented.

Andrea smiled gazing at it. "It was a gift….from my father. He gave it to me before Amy and I took off on our road trip. He said two girls on their should be able to defend of themselves."

"Smart man, your father. " Shane nodded. "Look it's a-it's a limited capacity. See? Unlike Mara's semi-automatic assault rifle with its capacity of thirty rounds thanks to her magazines, this can only hold seven rounds."

Suddenly Dale muttered an 'oh jeez,' causing Mara to look up. She snapped the hand guards back into place, ignoring her surprise at the quickness of it. Carefully slinging it on her back, Mara made her way up front to see a large flipped over semi blocking their path. Shane stood up peering over her shoulder as did Andrea. In front of her, Glenn sighed exhaustedly as he thumbled through the map on his lap. Not too far ahead the roar of Daryl's bike could be heard causing Mara to smile uncontrollably as she caught sight of him. A part of her childishly wanted to push Dale aside and say hello, but the better half won her over. It was only recently Mara was maturing. And while she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, Mara could tell her slight sanity was things better for the group. "See a way through?" Dale asked.

Daryl looked back before cocking his head signaling to follow him. Mara scoffed. "Really? A head nod? He not know how to talk or something?"

Dale couldn't help but smile a little. Shaking his head slightly. However his smile soon vanished as Glenn mentioned trying for an interstate bypass. "We can't spare the fuel." Dale interrupted, regaining his composure.

"We might have to, if Daryl can't find a way through." Mara voiced, still leaning over Dale's shoulder. She knew it wasn't an idea any of them wanted to entertain, but they had to think wisely and realistically. Which meant having a backup plan; even if that backup plan meant doing something less desirable.

"We'll cross that bridge when we need to." Shane said, from behind, "Until then we have to trust that Daryl can get us through."

"If there's anyone who can do it, it's him." Dale agreed.

"True." Mara admitted biting her bottom lip. Her dark brown eyes followed Daryl's form. She had no doubt Daryl could find them a path if necessary. However the fact did nothing to reassure Mara of one simple reality…the group never made it to Fort Benning. They ended up on some farm in the middle of nowhere-and not for long either. It was only a matter of time and horror before everyone ended up in the main set of season three, the prison. These were all certainties Mara knew. What she didn't know though, was how soon and through what events everyone would have to go through until these certainties were achieved. Mara sighed, she was really beginning to wish, she had watched along with her brothers like asked.

A loud clanging shot of steam erupted from the RV causing Mara to jumped back accidentally into Shane. He steadied her, his large hands gripping Mara's arms firmly. She blushed embarrassed. Out of everyone in the group Shane was last person Mara wanted to appear weak in front of. Sure, he was playing nice with her, but she heard enough war stories to know that nice was always with reason. "Thanks." Mara mumbled, brushing him off.

Shane gave her a small nod. "No problem."

Pushing back the conflicting thoughts running through her head, Mara followed Dale out the RV. Quickly she unslung Kindness from her back as her feet met pavement. By the looks of it, the highway appeared to be safe. But then again, that was just by looks. Who knew whether the area was safe or not without a few patrols. After all, as Atlanta had taught them…corpses were not to be trusted. "I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale started to complain. "A thousand times, dead in the water."

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked sarcastically.

Unfortunately, his sarcasm appeared to be missed thanks to Dale's irritation. "Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale paused, his eyes going towards the millions of cars abandoned. "Okay that was dumb."

Mara shrugged. "No, I've seen dumb and unfortunately it's related to me. Luckily for you guys though, dumb, dumber, and dumbest aren't with me right now."

Rick cracked a small smile at her words. It would be a lie if Rick said he wasn't happy to see Mara back to her old joking self. The last few days tolled on everybody's consciences, especially his young friend.

"While, that's all good and dandy. I have even better news." Shane said, but not harshly. He turned towards Daryl who was already ransacking a car. "I'm pretty sure we can find a radiator hose here, if not-"

"There's a whole bunch stuff we can find." Daryl finished for Shane.

"I can siphon more fuel from the cars for a start." T-Dog replied, leaping into action.

Mara couldn't help but grin at the excitement. She felt like a kid about to embark on a treasure hunting experience. "Sounds good to me. I'm go grab my ruck. We can fill it up rather than move back and forth whenever we find something useful." Mara offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Shane agreed.

With that said, Mara pushed her way passed everyone back into the RV. She grabbed her ruck that laid barren under the large bed in the RV. Since the discovery of extra provisions back at the CDC, Mara had been forced to handover any noteworthy item there was in her ruck. Thus making her ruck incredibly lighter than usual.

"This is a graveyard." Mara heard Lori say, as she rejoined the group. "I don't know how I feel about this…"

"It doesn't matter, there's no way we can pass up this opportunity to restock." Mara spoke drawing everyone's attention.

"She's right. We can't." Rick settled.

Lori gave her husband a slightly surprised look, but said nothing. It was silent for a few seconds more as everyone contemplated what they were about to do. Daryl was the first to move, reaching back into the busted out trunk for another can. His one move was all that was needed to move the others along. "Alright. Alright, everybody look around and gather what you can." Shane ordered.

They scattered like flies. Every one of them heading off to some nearby car. Mara walked out as far as she could while staying within the sight of Dale and Rick who took up watch. A small rueful smile made its way across her lips as she entered the back of an abandoned car. This was the first time in a long time since she was all by herself with neither Daryl or Rick watching over her. It felt rather nice actually; having a little time to herself to think over the last few days. It was a privilege Mara rarely got nowadays.

A sigh escaped her as she fitted the final can into her ruck. Vaguely Mara wondered if she should feel slightly perturbed by how undisturbed she was. Sights like this shouldn't be normal to her-they shouldn't be normal to anyone in the group. She pursed her lips, but pushed the thought out of her head. Nothing about this was normal. Zombies weren't suppose to exist and television wasn't supposed to be reality. Therefore dwelling on the idea was pointless. Another sigh escaped her as Mara situated the ruck more uncomfortably on her back. Well that was one ruck down. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last.

She turned back towards the caravan, but froze in her steps. There only a few feet away from her was a massive hoard of walkers. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her under the nearest car. Mara let out a sharp gasp as bare skin met pavement. Luckily though the scrapes barely broke skin so there was no need to worry about walkers smelling blood. So instead Mara turned to look at who ever her savior was. Although it would be a lie to she didn't know already. There was only one man Mara knew with arms like that…Daryl Dixon. She gave him a small smile of thanks to which he ignored, choosing to instead place a finger to his lips indicating to be quiet. To which Mara replied '_no shit' _ only for him to whack her before rolling out from under the car.

Mara felt her eyes go wide as she watched his retreating form. Where the hell was he going? She peeked out slightly from under the truck to see Daryl crouching his way over to a bleeding T-Dog. Subconsciously she bit her lips as fear overwhelmed her. If the walkers smelt that blood, both men were as good as dead. Clenching her fists tightly, Mara watched anxiously as Daryl took down a walker, before camouflaging him and T-Dog up with nearby bodies. Silently she murmured a brief pray of thanks to whatever deity there was in this world. The pray didn't last long though as a small cry was sounded.

Instantly Mara's head snapped up. That cry sounded awfully like Sophia-but that was impossible. Sophia was safe with Carol and Lori. The cries continued though more frantic and scared. Someone was in danger, and Mara would be damned if she just sat around doing nothing. Quickly rolling out from under the car, Mara got up just in time to see Rick chasing after two walkers. A string of curse words escaped her as she jumped over the metal fence. What the fuck was going on?


End file.
